Hope
by Lythanda
Summary: Luzifer ist besiegt, Michael ist aus dem Verkehr gezogen, Dean lebt ein normales Leben, alles ist gut. Wirklich? Ist wirklich alles gut? Die Erkenntnis, dass das Leben nicht einfach weiter gehen kann, trifft Dean wie ein Blitz. Spoiler Ende Staffel 5!
1. Prolog: Mystery Maiden

"_There is always hope, only because that is the one thing no one has figured out how to kill. __Yet."_ Galen, Crusade

**Prolog: Mystery Maiden**

**Jetzt – 20. Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

"Schafft dieses Ding aus meinen Augen", knurrte Dean. „Sonst mache ich es selber. Und dann endgültig."

Das Ding, eine Frau ungefähr Mitte dreißig mit weißblonden, glatten Haaren, die in unordentlichen Strähnen auf ihre Schultern fielen, stand am anderen Ende des Raumes in Bobbys Haus und starrte Dean aus ihren eigenartig blassblauen Augen kalt an.

„Ja, tu es doch selber. Töte mich, Dean Winchester. Und zeige damit Allen, welcher Teil von dir zurückgekommen ist und welcher Teil da unten verreckt ist."

„Verfluchte Schlampe!"

Sie lachte und der eisige Klang ihres Lachens ließ jedem der Anwesenden einen Schauer des Entsetzens die Wirbelsäule hinabrieseln. Da war nichts Menschliches in diesem Ton, nur die kalte Verachtung eines Wesens, dessen Natur sie nicht kannten, die sie aber bis ins Mark erschütterte.

Ihre Augen schienen zu glühen und fast greifbarer Hass flutete den Männern von ihr entgegen.

Bobby zögerte nicht und feuerte das Gewehr, das er die ganze Zeit auf sie gerichtet hatte, ab.

Doch anstatt ein stattliches Loch in ihren Körper zu reißen, verpuffte die Kugel in einer kleinen, gelben Explosion in der Luft, noch bevor sie die schäbigen Kleider der Frau berührten.

Verblüfft ließ er das Gewehr sinken und starrte sie an, als sie wieder zu lachen begann.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war Castiel bei ihr und presste ihr die Hand auf die Stirn.

Ein gleißend heller Blitz erschien und eine Druckwelle schleuderte alle Anwesenden von ihr weg gegen die Wände des Raumes, wo sie krachend zu Boden fielen.

Sie starrte die Männer verwirrt an, runzelte die Stirn und ihre Stimme klang plötzlich weich, leise und voller Angst.

„Tötet mich. Beendet das hier. Bitte!"

So sehr, wie eben der Hass fühlbar gewesen war, so schienen jetzt Furcht und Verwirrung von ihr auszugehen.

Sam erholte sich als erster, sah, dass seine Freunde und sein Bruder sich stöhnend bewegten und rappelte sich auf. Langsam kroch er auf die Frau zu, eine Hand beschwichtigend erhoben.

Sie musterte ihn mit meiner Mischung aus Furcht und Verzweiflung in den Augen und als er sie erreichte, ergriff er sanft ihre Hand.

„Du musst das nicht tun", sagte er sanft. „Bitte. Wir finden eine andere Lösung."

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf, ließ aber zu, dass Sam sie vorsichtig in seine Arme zog und wie ein verängstigtes Kind wiegte, während er beruhigende Worte murmelte.


	2. Kapitel 1: Walkabout

**Kapitel 1: Walkabout**

**Vier Wochen zuvor – 19. September 2010 - Cicero, Indiana**

Es war ein dunstiger Abend, kaum anders, als all die Abende zuvor, in denen Dean nach dem Abendessen zu einem langen Spaziergang aufgebrochen war.

Vielleicht lag es an seiner Sicht, die durch die Ereignisse der letzten Monate getrübt war, durch die Verluste der Menschen, die er geliebt hatte, schien über Allem ein grauer Schleier zu liegen.

Oder vielleicht war es auch einfach nur dieses Gefühl, ein dünnes, graues Tuch habe sich über sein Leben gelegt, seit er bei Lisa und Ben eingezogen war. Weil alles fehlte, was ihm jemals etwas bedeutet hatte und nichts auf der Welt, nicht einmal Ben, vermochte, diese Leere zu füllen.

Und nun war er dabei, dieses Leben zu verlassen.

Er hatte es sich selber noch nicht eingestanden, als er das Haus verlassen hatte, als er Lisa einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte, um einen seiner Spaziergänge zu machen, wie er gesagt hatte.

Nein, er hatte es sich nicht eingestanden, aber es tief im Inneren gewusst. Jeder seiner Ausflüge hatte ihn näher hierher gebracht, zu der Erkenntnis, dass er bereit war, sein Versprechen zu brechen.

Dieses verfluchte Versprechen, das er Sammy gegeben hatte, buchstäblich die letzte Bitte des jüngeren Bruders an seinen Vater-Ersatz. Er hatte es gut gemeint, Sam meinte es immer gut, aber er hatte nicht gewusst, dass er Dean damit fesselte, wie man einen Engel mit heiligem Feuer fesselte.

_Scheiße, wie konnte man jemandem so ein beschissenes Versprechen abnehmen?_

Er hatte es versucht, bei Gott, er hatte es wirklich versucht.

**Eine Woche früher – 13. September 2010 – Cicero, Indiana**

Lisa schnaufte, als sie ein weiteres Backblech voller Muffins auf die Anrichte neben die Platten mit den fertigen Muffins stellte. Schon acht Bleche voll, es waren nur noch zwei weitere nötig, dann war es geschafft.

Dean betrat die Küche, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ah, hat mich meine Nase nicht getäuscht. Muffins!"

Er ging zielstrebig auf die Anrichte zu, streckte die Hand nach einem der, mit buntem Zuckerguss klebrig überzogenen, Küchlein aus und erhielt prompt einen Klaps auf die Finger.

„Finger weg, Dean. Die sind für Bens Klassenfest morgen. Wenn du jetzt anfängst, zu futtern, dann kann ich noch die ganze Nacht backen, um die Verluste wieder rein zu holen."

Sie sah ihn gespielt streng an, aber die Fältchen um ihre Augen herum verrieten ein unterdrücktes Lachen.

Er grinste frech, trat hinter sie und schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille.

Während er ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die empfindliche Stelle am Nacken hauchte, fischte seine freie Hand nach einem Muffin.

Lisa schnurrte genießerisch, drehte sich um und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Glaub' ja nicht, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass das ein Ablenkungsmanöver war", sagte sie, aber der sehnsüchtige Ausdruck in ihren Augen sagte ihm, dass sie es liebte.

„Aber ein Gelungenes, das musst du mir zugestehen", erwiderte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und biss in den Muffin.

„Sehr gelungen, allerdings. Und das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum ich dir diesen dreisten Kuchendiebstahl durchgehen lasse." Sie lachte und drohte, mit einer sauberen Muffinform nach ihm zu werfen, bevor sie anfing, die Form mit Teig zu füllen.

Als die Form gefüllt war und Lisa sie im Ofen verstaut hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn mit ihren wunderschönen Augen an.

„Was macht der Wagen?"

Dean grinste. Er hatte sich in den sieben Monaten, die er nun bei Lisa lebte, einen guten Namen als Restaurator von Oldtimern gemacht. Angefangen hatte alles mit einem Inserat im Internet, in dem jemand einen Mechaniker suchte, der auf privater Basis seinen 1971er Lincoln Continental Mark III reparieren könnte.

Dean hatte relativ schnell eine große Garage gefunden, die er mieten konnte und nach diesem ersten Auftrag, den er zur vollsten Zufriedenheit des Kunden ausgeführt hatte, waren die Aufträge mehr oder weniger von alleine, beziehungsweise durch Mundpropaganda, in seinem E-Mail Postfach aufgetaucht.

Mittlerweile musste er bereits einzelne Anfragen ablehnen, da er nicht bereit war, die Qualität seiner Arbeit zugunsten der Geschwindigkeit herunter zu schrauben.

„Prima. Ich werde in einer bis zwei Wochen fertig sein und wenn der Kunde pünktlich bezahlt, können wir drei einen Urlaub in den Bergen machen. Eine Blockhütte mitten im Wald und nur du und ich und Ben."

Lisa lächelte, dann kniff sie die Augen zusammen.

„In den Bergen? Einfach so? Bist du sicher, dass da nicht irgendetwas Unheimliches vor sich geht, dem du auf die Spur kommen willst?"

„Traust du mir immer noch nicht?"

„Dean Winchester, ich traue dir, was das Jagen angeht, genauso weit, wie ich dich werfen kann." Sie musterte seinen muskulösen Körper und fügte mit einem Schmunzeln hinzu: „Und das sind geschätzte 0,02 Zentimeter."

Dean verzog das Gesicht und wandte sich zum Waschbecken, um sich den klebrigen Zuckerguss von den Händen zu waschen und den betretenen Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. Sie hatte es scherzhaft gesagt, doch er wusste, dass sie es hinter dem Scherz durchaus ernst meinte. Und sie hatte Recht, das musste er sich eingestehen.

Den Ausflug in die Berge hatte er zwar ohne konkrete Hintergedanken geplant, aber er hatte oft genug neben seinen Recherchen für Oldtimer-Teile auch nach unerklärlichen Phänomenen und unheimlichen Vorgängen gesehen.

Er konnte einfach nicht aus seiner Haut und so sehr er es Lisa auch gegönnt hätte, er konnte das, was er sein Leben lang gewesen war, nicht einfach abstreifen. Ein Teil von ihm war Jäger und ohne diesen Teil wäre er blind, oder taub, oder amputiert. Es fiel ihm kein körperlicher Vergleich ein, der passend gewesen wäre.

Langsam trocknete er sich die Hände ab und bemühte sich um einen angemessen beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck.

Lisa lachte laut auf, als sie sein Gesicht sah, zog ihn in die Arme und flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr.

Dean riss die Augen in gespieltem Entsetzen auf. „Lisa Braeden, du bist ein verdorbenes Weib."

Sie nickte lachend. „Und? Was willst du daraus machen? Hier stehen und Reden halten, oder wollen wir etwas anfangen mit den zwanzig Minuten, die wir haben, bis die Muffins fertig sind?"

oooOOOooo

Ja, er hatte es versucht und dennoch war er jetzt hier, auf der Straße, auf dem Weg zu der Garage, in der er den Impala eingelagert hatte, als er bei Lisa eingezogen war.

Es war eine symbolische Geste gewesen, um ihr und sich selber zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte, mit seinem bisherigen Leben abzuschließen. Und doch war es nicht mehr als eine Geste gewesen, denn er hatte den Wagen mit jeder Faser seines Herzens vermisst. So wie er Sammy vermisste und das Leben, das sie geführt hatte. Das einzige Leben, das er kannte und in dem er sich sicher fühlte. Es war voller Gefahren gewesen, aber er konnte sich darin mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit bewegen, kannte die Untiefen und Risiken und war immer Herr der Situation.

In diesem Leben mit Lisa und Ben fühlte er sich unsicher, traf zu viele Fettnäpfchen und wusste nicht, wie er es richtig machen sollte.

Mal flirtete er zu sehr mit einer von Lisas Freundinnen und sie zeigte ihm am Abend die kalte Schulter.

Einmal hatte er bei einem Schulpicknick zu viel getrunken und Ben und seinen Freunden Geschichten von Monstern und Dämonen erzählt. Erst waren die Jungs begeistert, doch als Dean darauf bestand, dass die Geschichten wahr seien, hatte Ben sich wortlos abgewandt und war gegangen. Abends, als er Ben im Bett noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben wollte, hatte dieser sich zur Wand umgedreht und gemurmelt: „Dad, du bist so peinlich."

Sein Vater hatte ihn auf das Leben als Jäger eingeschworen, hatte ihn alles gelehrt, was er wissen musste, doch auf dieses Leben als Familienvater hatte niemand ihn vorbereitet.

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, er navigiere durch Treibsand und wünschte sich, ein Werwolf oder ein Ghoul würde auftauchen, damit er endlich zeigen konnte, was er drauf hatte.

Vorsichtig tastete er mit den Fingern nach dem Zettel in der Tasche seiner Jacke. Dem Zettel, den er heute in eben dieser Jackentasche vorgefunden hatte, als er das Haus zu seinem Spaziergang verlassen hatte.

_Liebster Dean,_

_Ich spüre, dass die Unruhe in dir stärker wird und ich ahne, wohin sie dich treiben wird._

_Ich weiß, du wirst gehen, aber du sollst wissen, dass meine Tür dir immer offen stehen wird. Nur musst du auch wissen, dass du, solltest du wieder kommen, dann sicher sein musst, für immer zu bleiben._

_Ben und ich lieben dich, vergiss das bitte nie!  
><em>

_In Liebe _

_Lisa_

Verdammt, sie konnte in ihm lesen, wie Sammy in einer Bibliothek und damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

Er liebte sie und Ben von Herzen, aber er spürte auch, dass er mit Sam, dem Impala und dem Leben als Jäger noch nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Zu überstürzt war das Ende gewesen und er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass das alles gewesen sein sollte.

Sammy konnte nicht einfach fort sein, es musste irgendwo einen Hinweis geben, wie er ihn befreien konnte.

So sehr hatte er sich bemüht, diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich ganz dem Leben mit seiner neuen Familie zu widmen. Für Lisa. Für Ben. Für Sam, dem er es versprochen hatte. Nur nicht für sich selber und so sehr er sich auch bemüht hatte, auf irgendeine Weise war dieser Gedanke im Verborgenen gewachsen und hatte ihn unruhig gemacht.

Von Woche zu Woche hatte die Unruhe zugenommen und schließlich war er hier gelandet, einen Block von der Garage mit dem Impala entfernt. Einen Block von einem Leben entfernt, das er kannte und das er einfach noch nicht abgeschlossen hatte.

Er atmete tief ein, zog die Hand mit dem Zettel aus der Tasche, betrachtete ihn kurz, hauchte dann einen Kuss auf das Papier und flüsterte: „Ich komme wieder, Lisa. Versprochen."

Dann stopfte er den Zettel in seine Brieftasche, kramte den Schlüssel zu der Garage hervor und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in sein altes Leben.

-tbc


	3. Kapitel 2: O brother, where are thou

**Kapitel 2: O brother, where are thou**

**Zwei Wochen später – 1. Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Dean schloss die Tür des Impala und erfreute sich wie immer an dem satten Klang.

Langsam ging er auf Bobbys Haus zu, öffnete die Tür, während er die Einkaufstüten mit einem Arm balancierte und trat ein.

Seit er vor knapp zwei Wochen hier eingetroffen war, tat er das, was er am Besten konnte. Er spürte übernatürliche Phänomene auf, bekämpfte das Böse und kehrte wieder heim.

Bobby hatte ihn an dem Abend, als er angekommen war, willkommen geheißen und kaum Fragen gestellt. Er hatte Dean lediglich ein paar sehr lange, sehr nachdenkliche Blicke zugeworfen, ihn aber einfach machen lassen.

Das war typisch Bobby. Dean erwartet zwar noch, ins Kreuzverhör genommen zu werden, aber im Moment schien Bobby zu spüren, dass er nicht reden wollte.

So taten sie das, was sie immer getan hatten, Bobby ermittelte, sammelte Hinweise und Dean ging der Sache nach.

Es war schon erstaunlich, bisher hatte er drei Vorfälle in der näheren und weiteren Umgebung untersucht und obwohl es zuerst so ausgesehen hatte, als wären es völlig normale, übernatürliche Probleme, waren am Ende Dämonen beteiligt gewesen und er hatte es nur mit knapper Not geschafft, der Situation Herr zu werden.

Beim ersten Mal hatte er sich gewundert und es als einen merkwürdigen Zufall abgetan, dass in einem Poltergeist-Fall ein Dämon dahinter steckte.

Die anderen beiden Male waren ihm schon merkwürdiger vorgekommen und auch Bobby war mehr als leicht irritiert. Er hatte seine Recherchen ausgedehnt und war seither auf mehr dämonische Aktivität gestoßen, als er erwartet hätte.

Es schien, als arbeiteten sie in Gruppen unabhängig von einander, denn es ließ ich keinerlei Verbindung zwischen den Vorkommnissen herstellen. Dennoch war es auffällig, in welchem Maße sie auftraten und auch wenn Dämonen von je her keine besondere Motivation gebraucht hatten, um Schrecken und Terror zu verbreiten, so hatten Dean und Bobby doch im Geheimen gehofft, dass es weniger werden würde, nachdem Luzifer eingekerkert worden war.

Anfangs war das, laut Bobby, auch so gewesen, aber nun schien sich die Situation ins Gegenteil zu verkehren.

Dean stellte die Tüte mit den Einkäufen auf dem Küchentisch ab und wandte sich dem Wohnraum zu, in dem Bobby am Schreibtisch saß und zwischen Zeitungen und seinem Computer hin und her navigierte.

Er sah auf, als Dean in der Tür stand.

„Alles bekommen?"

„Sicher. Was sollte so schwer daran sein, Eier, Speck und Ketchup zu bekommen?" Dean grinste.

Dann wurde er ernst. Sein Blick schwenkte nach oben, als wolle er durch die Decke hindurch in den oberen Stock blicken, wo sich die Schlafzimmer befanden.

„Schläft er noch?"

Bobby nickte. „Er war vorhin wach, hat aber kaum etwas gesagt, sondern gleich weiter geschlafen."

Seufzend wandte sich Dean der Treppe zu. „Ich sehe nach ihm."

Bobbys erneutes nicken bekam er nicht mehr mit, da er sich unmittelbar umdrehte und die Treppe hinauf stieg.

Langsam ging Dean auf die zweite Tür zu, öffnete sie und betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt in dem Bett. Sam. Sein Bruder, um den sich seit dem Kampf mit Luzifer und Michael fast jeder seiner stillen Gedanken gedreht hatten. Wo war er? Wie erging es ihm? Gab es Rettung für ihn?

Und dann hatte er gestern Abend vor Bobbys Tür gestanden, völlig erschöpft und verwirrt, Dean hier zu sehen. Er hatte nicht viel gesagt, nur dass er irgendwann einfach in einem Wäldchen aufgewacht war, ohne sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war und wie er dorthin gekommen war.

Er erklärte, das Letzte, woran er sich erinnern würde, wäre der Sturz in das Loch gewesen, seine Hände in Michaels Kleidung festgekrallt und dann waren sie gestürzt und gestürzt und gestürzt. Bis er aufgewacht sei, mitten in einem Wäldchen in Alabama.

Er hatte gesagt, er wäre sofort aufgebrochen, um Dean zu suchen, doch als er bei Lisas Haus angekommen war, hatte es ihn wie ein Blitz getroffen, dass er keinerlei Recht habe, ihn aus seinem neuen Leben zu reißen, ohne wenigstens eine vernünftige Erklärung anbieten zu können. So war er weiter gezogen, um irgendwie herauszufinden, was geschehen sei.

Natürlich habe er überlegt, sich an Bobby zu wenden, aber dann hatte er den Gedanken verworfen, weil er befürchtete, Bobby würde Dean rufen.

So war er alleine durch die Gegend gezogen und hatte nach Hinweisen über sein Schicksal gesucht, bis ihm schließlich die Ideen ausgegangen waren und er sich nun doch Bobby zugewandt hatte. Und zu seinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen war Dean genau hier.

All das war stockend und nur halb zusammenhängend aus ihm heraus gekommen, Dean hatte die Bruchstücke selber zusammen gesetzt, nachdem sie jeden ihnen bekannten Test durchgeführt hatten, um zu sehen, ob Sam wirklich Sam und nur Sam alleine war, oder ob er irgendetwas dämonisches an sich oder in sich hatte.

Sam bestand jeden Test, von Salz über Weihwasser, exorzistische Formeln berührten ihn ebenso wenig, wie Teufelsfallen und als er sich schließlich völlig am Ende seiner Kräfte in Bobbys Panic Room führen ließ und auch da keine Reaktion auf etwas zeigte, waren sie überzeugt, dass er ganz er selber war.

Bobby hatte ihn zu Bett geschickt und Sam war der Aufforderung gefolgt, nachdem er seinen Bruder herzlich in die Arme geschlossen und so fest gedrückt hatte, als wolle er ihn nie wieder los lassen.

„Wir finden schon raus, was passiert ist, Sam", hatte Dean gemurmelt und sich dann kräftig geräuspert, um den rauen Klang seiner Stimme zu kaschieren.

Als Sam schlief hatten Bobby und Dean noch lange zusammen gesessen und beratschlagt, was sie nun tun wollten. Aber wirklich zündende Ideen hatten sie auch nicht.

Nun stand er in der Tür des Schlafzimmers und sah seinen kleinen Bruder an, der sich unter dem forschenden Blick regte, dann reckte und gähnte.

„Ist es schon Morgen?"

„Es ist Mittag, Kleiner." Dean grinste, als er Sams verblüfftes Gesicht sah.

„Hm … hatte wohl ein Schlafdefizit."

„Quatsch. Du bist einfach ein Mädchen, was deinen Schönheitsschlaf angeht", spottete Dean und fühlte einen vertrauten Stich familiären Glücks, als er sich unter einem Kissen wegduckte, das in seine Richtung geflogen kam.

„Ich gehe duschen und komme dann runter", sagte Sam und gähnte noch einmal herzhaft.

„Okay. Bobby hat Kaffee und wir machen Eier mit Speck."

Sam verzog das Gesicht. „Gut, aber ich glaube, ich habe keinen Hunger."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und stieg wieder die Treppe hinunter.

Unten angekommen zückte er sein Handy und wählte Castiels Nummer.

„Ich versuche Castiel zu erreichen", sagte er, während er auf das Freizeichen lauschte, an Bobby gewandt. „Vielleicht kann er uns sicher sagen, dass mit Sam alles in Ordnung ist."

Bobby nickte nur und widmete sich weiter seinen Nachforschungen.

„Dean." Castiels tiefe Stimme erklang hinter Dean und dieser zuckte zusammen.

„Verdammt, Cas! Tu das nicht." Er starrte auf sein Handy, aus dem noch immer das Freizeichen ertönte.

„Im Himmel, in meiner natürlichen Form, brauche ich ein solches Gerät zur Kommunikation nicht."

Dean schaltete sein Handy aus und verstaute es in seiner Tasche. „Aber du bist trotzdem hier?"

„Du hast mich gerufen."

Dean grinste schief. „Funktioniert das immer?"

„Wenn immer es dringend ist und ich nichts anderes, dringenderes zu tun habe."

„Großartig. Dann stehe ich ungefähr auf Platz 100 deiner Prioritätsliste?"

„Nicht ganz. Was gibt es? Warum brauchst du mich?"

Dean seufzte. „Sam. Er ist wieder da und wir müssen wissen, was mit Luzifer ist. Ich meine, ist er Sam, nur Sam?"

„Luzifer ist nach wie vor in seinem Gefängnis, soweit der Himmel und ich es wissen", erwiderte Castiel, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war neugierig.

„Dann weißt du nichts von Sam und seiner Rückkehr?"

„Nein. Mir ist nichts bekannt, dass sich etwas an dem Zustand von Luzifer, Adam, Michael und Sam geändert haben sollte."

„Was hat sich an meinem Zustand geändert?", erklang nun Sams Stimme von der Tür. Er strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Sam." Castiel musterte ihn interessiert.

Sam seufzte. „Bist du gekommen, um zu testen, ob ich noch immer Luzifer in mir trage?"

Dean zuckte entschuldigend mit den Achseln. „Du musst das verstehen, Sammy. Wir müssen sicher sein …"

„Schon gut." Sam machte eine müde, abwehrende Geste. „Ich verstehe es."

Dean erklärte Castiel, dass Bobby und er am Abend zuvor schon alle erdenklichen Test gemacht hatten und Castiel nickte nur, betrachtete Sam dann eindringlich und schweigend.

Dean war sich nicht sicher, was da vor sich ging, aber er vertraute Castiel, der, stärker und mächtiger als je zuvor, erklärte, er würde einen Engel erkennen, wenn dieser in seiner Nähe wäre, selbst wenn es ein gefallener Engel sei. Und bei Sam spüre er nichts, nicht die kleinste Spur eines Engels.

„Aber wie …" Dean brachte die Frage nicht zu Ende.

Castiel zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war erschreckend, wie menschlich und verletzbar dieses unvorstellbar mächtige Wesen durch diese winzige Geste wirken konnte.

„Vielleicht … mein Vater … ich weiß es nicht."

„Aber warum sollte Gott Sam aus Luzifers Gefängnis befreien?"

Castiel runzelte die Stirn. „Mein Vater hat eine Schwäche für Opfer. Ein Mensch, der die Größe besitzt das Wichtigste in seinem Leben zu opfern, um die Welt zu retten, dürfte sein Interesse wecken. Er hat eine Schwäche für jene, die bereit sind alles zu opfern und er neigt dazu, sie zu retten."

Dean seufzte. Allem Anschein nach würde das hier vorerst die einzige Erklärung sein, mit der er rechnen durfte.

„Allerdings bin ich aus noch einem Grund hier", fügte Castiel hinzu.

„Und der wäre?"

„Jungs, ich hasse es, euch zu stören", rief Bobby und winkte sie zu sich heran. „Aber ich habe hier etwas Merkwürdiges gefunden."

Sie traten näher und Bobby lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich habe hier merkwürdige Vorkommnisse gefunden, die ein stillgelegtes Bergwerk ungefähr 600 Meilen von hier betreffen. Es mehren sich Meldungen von Leuten aus der Umgebung, dass dort etwas Unheimliches vor sich geht."

„Inwiefern ist das etwas für uns? Unheimliche Dinge gehen doch überall vor sich."

Bobby sah sie grimmig an. „Wisst ihr, wie die Leute den Ort nennen?"

Er hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden.

„Sie nennen den alten Stollen ‚Devil's Pit'."

-tbc


	4. Kapitel 3: Something wicked this way com

**Kapitel 3: Something wicked this way comes**

**1. Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Dean und Sam starrten ihn an, während Castiels Miene wie immer undeutbar blieb. Alleine ein kleines Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet sein Interesse.

Bobby grinste, als er sie ansah, dann wurde sein Blick wieder ernst.

„Es gibt Berichte über merkwürdige Dinge, die in der Nähe des stillgelegten Bergwerks vor sich gehen. Camper berichten von Lichtern und Geräuschen, die angeblich aus den Belüftungsstollen dringen, Schreie, Stöhnen, dergleichen mehr." Er machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung. „Auch die Leute aus der Umgebung reden davon, dass es dort seit Kurzem spuken soll."

„Warum sollte es dort spuken? Ist etwas vorgefallen?"

„Wenn ich den alten Zeitungsberichten, die ich gefunden habe, glauben kann, hat es dort in den 1930er Jahren einen schrecklichen Unfall gegeben. Ein kompletter Stollen stürzte ein, es gab eine Kettenreaktion und 83 Bergleute kamen ums Leben. Als man sie später ausgrub, stellte man fest, dass fast jeder von ihnen durch die stürzenden Trümmer und Gesteinsbrocken schwer, aber nicht tödlich verletzt wurde. Jeder der Toten trug einen Ausdruck von Schmerz und Qual auf dem Gesicht, berichtete der Reporter, der für die ortsansässige Zeitung geschrieben hat. Die Vorstellung, dass die Männer stunden-, wenn nicht tagelang gelitten haben, bis sie endlich durch den Sauerstoffmangel erlöst wurden, hat bei den Überlebenden und Angehörigen ein schreckliches Trauma ausgelöst, von dem sich weder die Mine, noch die Orte der Umgebung je erholt haben.

Es hat unfassbar viel Leid auf engem Raum dort gegeben und seit dem Unglück gilt der Ort als verflucht. Seither nennen die Leute der Umgebung die alten Stollen ‚Devil's Pit'."

Bobby verstummte.

"Und warum nennen die Leute es 'Devil's Pit'? Ich meine, das war ein Unfall. Ein schrecklicher Unfall, aber sonst nichts. Oder gibt es da noch etwas?"

„Nein, nichts. Es war nach allem, was man weiß, wirklich ein Unfall. In der Zeit gar nicht so unüblich, aber die Art, wie die Männer ums Leben gekommen sind, war schon außergewöhnlich. Die Leute sagen, an dem Tag hätte der Teufel eine Menge Seelen bekommen."

Castiels ruhige Stimme unterbrach das Schweigen, das Bobbys Worten gefolgt war.

„Warum glauben die Leute, dass die Männer, die bei dem Unglück umgekommen sind, in der Hölle sein sollen? Wenn es rechtschaffene Männer waren, wird der Teufel ihre Seelen nicht bekommen haben."

Bobby kniff die Augen zusammen. „Vielleicht waren es keine rechtschaffenen Männer."

„Oder vielleicht liegt es daran, dass Leute gerne schlimme Ereignisse dem Teufel zuschreiben", warf Sam ein.

Castiel runzelte die Stirn. „Der menschliche Hang zum Aberglauben ist ebenso irritierend wie unlogisch."

Dean räusperte sich, um ein unangemessenes Lachen zu überdecken. „Gut, also schauen wir uns mal an, was da los ist. Das meintest du doch, Bobby, oder?"

Bobby nickte. „Es hat noch eine besondere Bewandtnis mit dieser Spuk-Sache. Deshalb ist mir die ganze Geschichte überhaupt erst ins Auge gefallen. Erstaunlicherweise ist in den fast 80 Jahren seit dem Unglück nie irgendetwas über die Geister der Verunglückten gesagt worden. Es hat dort weder Geistererscheinungen, noch andere übernatürliche Phänomene gegeben. Die Bergleute wurden bestattet, betrauert und man lebte sein Leben weiter.

Natürlich haben die Menschen dort die Mine von da an gemieden und hinter vorgehaltener Hand gemurmelt, sie sei verflucht. Aber eben so, dass der Fluch zu dem Unglück geführt hat, nicht dass das Unglück einen Fluch verursacht hat. Wobei man das auch so sehen könnte, immerhin hat die Minengesellschaft Ausgleichszahlungen an die Hinterbliebenen zahlen müssen, die Versicherungsprämien stiegen ins Unermessliche und nur wenige Jahre später war die Gesellschaft ruiniert und das Bergwerk vollständig stillgelegt. Seither ging es beständig bergab mit der Gegend. Wenn man so will, hat der Unfall Unglück und Verfall über die Menschen dort gebracht."

„Aber es hat früher dort nie Geistererscheinungen der toten Bergleute gegeben?"

„Nie. Wenn man den Zeitungen von damals glauben darf, ruhen sie in Frieden."

„Und jetzt ist da plötzlich die Hölle los?"

„Japp."

Dean verzog das Gesicht. „Nach dem, was ich in den letzten Wochen erlebt habe, würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn es dort Dämonen gäbe, die den neusten Ärger verursachen. Die Dreckskerle scheinen momentan hinter jedem Aufruhr zu stecken."

Er zuckte zusammen, als Castiel sich plötzlich geräuschvoll räusperte.

„Was mich zu dem zweiten Grund meines Hierseins bringt."

„Herrgott, Cas, wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, du sollst das nicht tun?"

„Was?" Castiels Gesichtsausdruck wirkte irritiert.

„Mich so erschrecken."

„Hätte ich gewusst, dass es dich erschrecken würde, hätte ich es vermieden. Mir war nicht klar, dass du nicht auf mein plötzliches Geräusch vorbereitet warst. Ich bitte um Verzeihung."

Dean winkte ab. „Schon gut. Also, warum bist du hier?"

Castiel blickte Dean noch einen Augenblick intensiv an, als wolle er ergründen, was genau dessen Reaktion ausgelöst hatte, dann begann er zu sprechen.

„Deine Beobachtung, was die vermehrten dämonischen Aktivitäten auf der Erde betrifft, sind zutreffend, Dean. Auch mir sind Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie etwas planen. Während ich noch versucht habe, herauszufinden, um was es geht, spitzten sich die Ereignisse zu. Ich habe mehrere Engel ausgesandt, die Vorgänge zu untersuchen, da es Gerüchte gibt, die Dämonen wären dabei, eine Furcht erregende Waffe zu erschaffen, doch bisher konnte ich das nicht verifizieren. Einzig die Tatsache, dass sechs der Engel, die ich ausschickte, tot sind, erhärtet diese Gerüchte."

Er verstummte einen Augenblick und obwohl seine Miene versteinert war, konnten die Brüder in seinen Augen tiefe Trauer über den Verlust seiner Brüder lesen.

Hatte das Alles denn niemals ein Ende?

„Was für eine Waffe?", fragte Sam, dann zuckte er zusammen. „Es tut mir Leid um deine Brüder, Cas. Ehrlich."

Castiel nickte leicht. Sam konnte sehen, dass Castiel zwar nicht mehr über das gleiche emotionale Potenzial verfügte, wie es vor seiner Wiederherstellung der Fall gewesen war, doch er schien sich deutlich an seine Empfindungen zu erinnern und diese Erinnerung half ihm nun, mit den Emotionen der Menschen umzugehen.

Dennoch konnte Sam nicht sagen, ob es nur die Erinnerung an den Schmerz eines Verlustes war, den er in Castiels Augen sah, oder ob der Engel noch immer diese Gefühle empfinden konnte. Er blinzelte. War das wichtig? War es ein entscheidender Unterschied, ob man Gefühle direkt empfand, oder sich nur an sie erinnerte?

Bevor er genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, beantwortete Castiel seine Frage.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Niemand im Himmel weiß es. Ich weiß nur, dass es etwas Besonderes sein muss, wenn es sechs Engel töten konnte."

„Und wir sollen es bekämpfen? Bist du deshalb gekommen?"

„Ich bin gekommen, um euch zu warnen. Was immer es ist, das die Dämonen erschaffen haben, es ist mit der Erde verbunden, sonst hätten sie es in der Hölle getan. Es ist eine Bedrohung für euch ebenso, wie für uns. Wenn ihr etwas herausfindet, lasst es mich wissen. Ich werde euch helfen, so gut ich kann."

Es waren einfach Worte, doch Dean wusste, dass es so gut wie ein Schwur war, als er in Castiels Gesicht sah. Eiserne Entschlossenheit wechselte sich dort mit Besorgnis ab und Dean hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, die Geschichte wiederholte sich.

Egal, was passierte, es war am Ende immer wieder das Gleiche. Sie recherchierten, kämpften und gaben alles, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Gemeinsam.

Er nickte. „Kein Problem, Kumpel. Wir tun das, was wir immer tun und deine Hilfe ist uns immer willkommen."

Castiel erwiderte das Nicken, blickte noch einmal in die Runde und verschwand mit einem leisen Geräusch.

Sam seufzte. „Es ist, wie in Gabriels Zeitschleife, nicht wahr? Was auch immer wir tun, wir landen immer wieder hier."

„Kannst du meine Gedanken lesen?", fragte Dean und fühlte plötzlich eine kribbelige Anspannung, als er daran dachte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, ob und wie sich Sam verändert hatte, seit er mit Luzifer in das Loch gefallen war.

„Nein, aber ich kenne dich gut genug, um dein Gesicht zu lesen", erwiderte Sam mit einem gequälten Grinsen, denn auch diesen Gesichtsausdruck hatte er zweifelsfrei identifizieren können. Er war Dean unheimlich, auch wenn dieser diesen Umstand zu verbergen versuchte.

Mit einem Räuspern unterbrach Bobby die angespannte Stille.

„Also Jungs. Auf geht's, ihr wisst alles, was es über die Mine zu wissen gibt und ich würde vorschlagen, ihr brecht gleich auf, damit ihr noch vor Einbruch der Nacht da seid."

Als wäre nichts geschehen, erhoben sich die Brüder, nickten und begannen ihre Vorbereitungen.

oooOOOooo

Während sie in Richtung ‚Devil's Pit' fuhren, drehte Dean plötzlich die Musik leiser. Ohne den Blick von der Straße zu wenden, sagte er mit seltsam rauer Stimme: „Und? Was war, als du mit Luzifer, Adam und Michael in das Loch gefallen bist?"

Sams Gesichtsausdruck wurde hart. „Ich erinnere mich nicht. Ich bin gestürzt und dann bin ich aufgewacht. Mitten im Nirgendwo. An mehr erinnere ich mich nicht", sagte er mit tonloser Stimme und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um aus dem Seitenfenster auf die vorbei fliegende Landschaft zu starren.

Dean schwieg. Niemand verstand besser als Dean Winchester, dass es Dinge gab, an die man sich nicht erinnern wollte, über die man, selbst, wenn man sich erinnerte, nicht reden wollte. Weil es nichts änderte. Nichts von der Last nahm. Weil es keinen Sinn hatte, auch andere damit zu belasten. Weil manche Erinnerungen für alle Zeiten begraben gehörten.

Er bereute, die Frage überhaupt gestellt zu haben. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und drehte die Musik wieder lauter, bis sie den Kosmos seiner Gedanken ausfüllte und seine eigenen Erinnerungen dorthin verdrängte, wohin sie gehörten: in das tiefste, finsterste Loch seines Bewusstseins.

Sie erreichten Cold Valley, den Ort, der dem alten Bergwerk am nächsten lag, in der Abenddämmerung.

Einst war diese Region blühend und wohlhabend gewesen, als die Minengesellschaften Profite einbrachten und Wohlstand für jeden, der hier arbeitete, bedeuteten. Nachdem die Bergwerke nach und nach aufgegeben worden waren, war die Region verödet und wie viele Orte, die dieses Schicksal überall im Land teilten, war auch Cold Valley lange über den Punkt hinaus, wo es um seine reine Existenzberechtigung kämpfte.

Es war ein herunter gekommenes Nest, um dessen Wohl sich niemand scherte, nicht einmal seine wenigen, verbliebenen Bewohner.

„Motel? Oder einfach rein und wieder raus?", fragte Dean, als er den Impala an der Straßengabelung anhielt, an der er sich entscheiden musste, zur Mine oder in den Ort hinein zu fahren.

Sam seufzte. „Wir wissen wohl alles, was es über die Mine zu wissen gibt, also brauchen wir keine Recherchezeit. Kein Motel, würde ich sagen, aber etwas zu essen wäre nett."

Dean nickte und fuhr in den Ort hinein.

Sie aßen Burger in dem einzigen Diner des Ortes und während die Bedienung, eine ältliche Frau mit müden, braunen Augen und angegrauten Haaren, deren Namensschildchen sie als „Sheila" auswies, ihre Bestellung brachte, fragten sie vorsichtig nach der alten Mine.

Sheilas starrte sie einen Augenblick an, bekreuzigte sich, nuschelte etwas davon, dass Fremde sich besser um ihren eigenen Kram kümmerten, wenn sie wussten, was gut für sie wäre und verschwand ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen durch die Schwingtür in die Küche.

Kurze Zeit später brachte sie ihnen mit versteinerter Miene die Rechnung.

„Nettes Völkchen hier", murmelte Sam, als sie wieder in den Impala stiegen und Richtung Bergwerksstollen fuhren.

-tbc


	5. Kapitel 4: Buried Deep

**Kapitel 4:** **Buried deep**

**1. Oktober 2010 - Devils Pit, Cold Valley, 600 Meilen östlich von Sioux Falls**

Als sie Das Bergwerk erreichten, war es bereits dunkel. Sie hatten überlegt, ob sie bis zum Morgen warten sollten, hatten dann aber beschlossen, dass es überflüssig war, denn in dem Bergwerk selber würde es keinen Unterschied machen, ob es draußen hell oder dunkel war.

Sie parkten den Wagen und begannen dann, sich ihre Ausrüstung zusammen zu stellen. Sam reichte Dean eine von zwei Grubenlampen, die Bobby ihnen gegeben hatte. Er schnallte sich seine eigene um den Kopf, sah Dean an und lachte leise.

„Ich hoffe, ich sehe nicht halb so bekloppt aus mit dem Ding, wie du."

Dean versetzte ihm einen Schlag gegen den Oberarm. „Einen Mann wie mich kann nichts entstellen. Bei dir ist das schon was anderes, Kleiner."

Grinsend kramten sie die anderen Dinge hervor, von denen sie sich überlegt hatten, dass sie in einem alten Bergwerk nützlich sein könnten und verstauten sie in Rucksäcken.

Seile, die um die Hüften geschlungen wurden, gehörten dazu, ebenso, wie Steigeisen, Wasserflaschen und Waffen. Jede Menge Waffen.

Sie wussten nicht, was sie erwartete, aber Dean hatte geschworen, er wäre nicht einen Funken überrascht, wenn sie hier genauso Dämonen antreffen würden, wie bei seinen vorherigen Ausflügen. Und das, was Castiel ihnen erzählt hatte, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, das Ganze entspannter zu sehen.

Sie fanden den Eingang des verfallenen Stollens leicht, er war mit Brettern vernagelt und mit Warnschildern gepflastert.

Vorsicht, Lebensgefahr! Betreten Verboten, Einsturzgefahr!

Es gab jede Menge Schilder der County-Verwaltung, der Feuerwehr und der Minengesellschaft, die alle ein und das Selbe aussagten: Das Bergwerk war geschlossen, es bestand akute Einsturz- und Lebensgefahr und wer den Stollen dennoch betrat, tat dies auf eigene Gefahr und keiner der Schilderaufsteller würde auch nur den Hauch einer Spur von Haftung übernehmen. Unter keinen, wie auch immer gearteten Umständen.

Grinsend lasen die Brüder die Schilder, dann deutete Sam auf die Bretter, die kreuz und quer über den Eingang genagelt worden waren und alt und modrig aussahen.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre hier in den letzten 30 Jahren jemand hinein gegangen."

„Stimmt, lass und einen anderen Eingang suchen, einen, der nicht ganz so offensichtlich in eine Sackgasse führt."

Sam kramte die Karte hervor, die Bobby ihnen ausgedruckt hatte und deutete auf eine Stelle.

„Hier ist ein Seitenstollen markiert, bei dem es einen weiteren Eingang gibt."

Dean inspizierte die Karte, nickte dann und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Der Seiteneingang lag deutlich verborgener, als der Haupteingang und hier waren die Bretter, die den Zugang versperrt hatten, abgerissen und achtlos neben die Warnschilder in die Büsche geworfen worden.

„Na also", sagte Dean mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen. „Das nenne ich eine Einladung."

Sie betraten den Stollen und bewegten sich langsam vorwärts. Die Karte der Stollen sollte verhindern, dass sie sich verliefen und sie hofften inständig, dass niemand neue Stollen geschaffen hatte und damit ihre Pläne auf problemlose Rückkehr zunichte machte. Ihre Grubenlampen ließen gespenstische Schatten von den Stützpfeilern auf die Wände fallen, alles wirkte alt und modrig und Sam überlegt mehr als einmal, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen.

Reste von Schienen führten über den Boden, zerbrochene Loren lagen umgekippt daneben, überall lag Schutt und Dreck und kleine Tierkadaver zeugten davon, dass hier sehr lange Zeit kein Mensch mehr gewesen war.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als würde wir hier etwas finden", flüsterte Dean und runzelte die Stirn, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er flüsterte. Irgendetwas an der Atmosphäre hier hatte ihn veranlasst, die Stimme zu senken und er wünschte, er könnte ergründen, was das war. Die Luft schien aufgeladen mit einer eigenartigen Spannung und obwohl sie muffig und angestanden roch, zeigte keiner der beiden Männer Anzeichen von Sauerstoffmangel. Die alten Belüftungsschächte schienen also noch intakt und funktionierend zu sein.

Dennoch war hier irgendetwas sehr ungewöhnlich und plötzlich deutete Sam mit einer Hand auf das Ende des Stollens, wo sich ein Durchgang zu einem größeren Raum befand.

Dean erkannte sofort, was sein Bruder meinte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Die Stützpfeiler an dem Durchgang waren deutlich neuer, als der Rest. Jemand hatte hier nachträglich dafür gesorgt, dass der Durchgang sicher war und das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit.

Fast gleichzeitig griffen sie nach ihren Waffen und sahen sich an. Beide nickten, dann gingen sie weiter. Zu schleichen wäre unsinnig gewesen, da das Leuchten ihrer Lampen sie ohnehin verriet. Und diese zu löschen kam nicht in Frage, dann wären sie völlig blind gewesen und es war eine Sache, sich durch einen verlassenen Bergwerksstollen zu bewegen und mit Angreifern zu rechnen, aber das Gleiche blind zu tun, war eine völlig andere Sache und einfach nur idiotisch zu nennen.

Sie betraten den Bereich hinter dem Durchgang und mehrere weitere Stollen zweigten ab. Sie konsultierten die Karte und stellten erleichtert fest, dass alle Stollen eingezeichnet waren.

Vorsichtig gingen sie weiter durch einen der Stollen, dessen Stützbalken neu aussahen, neugierig wer und warum hier Ausbesserungen vorgenommen hatte.

Der Angriff erfolgte, als sie einen Bereich erreichten, wo der Stollen deutlich breiter wurde und fast die Dimension eines Raumes annahm.

Mehrere Männer stürzten sich lautlos und blitzschnell auf sie, doch die Winchesters waren vorbereitet und wehrten sich vehement.

Der Kampf verlief schnell und hart, keiner schonte den anderen und das mehrfache Aufleuchten tiefschwarzer Augen, sowie die übermenschliche Kraft ihrer Gegner zeigte den Brüdern schnell, mit was sie es hier zu tun hatten. Ihre Gegner agierten erbarmungslos, doch auch Sam und Dean zeigten kein Zögern.

Dean benutzte Rubys Messer und erledigte seine Gegner mit gnadenloser Präzision, während Sam die ihm eigenen Kräfte nutzte und einen Dämon nach dem anderen ausschaltete.

Doch es waren viele, sehr viele und irgendwann ließen ihre Kräfte nach.

Dean wurde von einer unsichtbaren Faust durch die Luft geschleudert, wie eine Stoffpuppe, die jemand achtlos wegwarf, und prallte mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Stützpfeiler, der bei dem Aufschlag vernehmlich ächzte. Ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch seine rechte Schulter und ließ seinen Arm taub werden. Staub und kleine Gesteinsbröckchen rieselten auf ihn herunter, während das Messer seiner Hand entglitt.

Ein riesiger Kerl mit tiefschwarzen Augen trat auf ihn zu und lachte hämisch. Er war an die zwei Meter groß und hatte Hände, wie Schaufelblätter.

Dean versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch der Dämon war bereits über ihm und packte seinen Hals mit einer seiner riesenhaften Hände. Dean keuchte nach Luft, als sein Gegner ihn mit der einen Hand gegen die Wand drückte und spürte, wie ihm die Luft abgedrückt wurde.

Das Gesicht des Dämons war nur Millimeter von seinen entfernt und er glaubte, den Abgrund in den schwarzen Augen des Dämons sehen zu können. Es war, als halte eine unsichtbare Kraft seinen Blick fest auf das Schwarz der Augen gebannt und ziehe seine Seele in die gestaltlose Tiefe des Abgrundes.

Dean versuchte den Kopf zu drehen, um zu sehen, was Sam machte, doch der eiserne Griff des Dämons ließ ihm keinerlei Spielraum. Dennoch vermochte er aus den Augewinkeln zu sehen, dass auch Sam in arge Bedrängnis geraten war. Mehrere Dämonen trieben ihn mehr und mehr in eine Ecke des Raumes und für jeden Dämon, den er niederstreckte, rückten zwei nach.

Langsam fragte sich Dean, woher sie alle kamen und was sie hier taten. Es waren mindestens fünfzehn Dämonen, die erledigten mitgerechnet und das war eine Anzahl, die auf irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches schließen ließ.

Noch während er diesen Gedanken zu Ende dachte, spürte er, wie sich sein Sichtfeld einengte, seine verzweifelten Versuche, Luft zu bekommen wurden schwächer und mit einem letzten Aufwallen aller Kraft griff er nach der Hand des Dämons an seinem Hals und zerrte.

„Lasst sie los, sie gehören mir!", erschallte in diesem Moment eine scharfe Stimme.

Der riesige Kerl erstarrte eine Sekunde lang, dann spuckte er Dean ins Gesicht, löste seine Hand von dessen Hals und zog sich zurück.

Dean rutschte an der Wand herunter, fiel auf die Knie und begann krampfhaft zu husten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass sich alle übrig gebliebenen Dämonen zurückzogen und durch die Gänge in Richtung Ausgang verschwanden.

Dean blockte auf und sah ihren Retter verwirrt an.

„Crowley! Du Hurensohn, was macht du hier? Und wieso gehören wir dir?", krächzte er und spürte den Schmerz in seinem Hals, während er die Worte herausbrachte.

Crowley lächelte süffisant. „Erstens gehört ihr mir, weil ich euch soeben eure wertlosen Hintern gerettet habe und zweitens haben wir noch einen Deal am Laufen, damit seid ihr offiziell in meinem Kassenbuch aufgeführt."

Sam kam näher, hockte sich neben Dean und fragte leise: „Alles okay?"

„Mir geht's gut."

„Und was ich hier mache?", fuhr Crowley fort, „ich suche euch. Ich habe euch nämlich einen geschäftlichen Vorschlag zu machen. Und wie ich sehe, habt ihr es wieder einmal geschafft, euch in profunde Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Freut mich, zu sehen, dass es in einer Welt voller Wandel wenigstens ein paar Konstanten gibt."

Er drehte sich zu Sam um, schlug diesem eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Soso, wieder zurück aus dem Loch?"

„Du scheinst nicht erstaunt zu sein." Dean starrte Crowley misstrauisch an, doch dieser grinste nur.

„Es ist in meinem Geschäft immer von Vorteil, gut informiert zu sein. Es gehen ein paar Gerüchte um, dass der oberste Chef eures geflügelten Freundes ein paar Strippen gezogen hat. Aber wie gesagt, nur Gerüchte. Im Grunde ist es mir auch egal."

Dean richtete sich langsam auf und ließ Crowley dabei nicht aus den Augen.

„Was soll das heißen, du hast mit uns noch einen Deal am Laufen?"

„Naja, nicht direkt mit euch, mit Singer, aber ich sehe euch alle gerne als eine Einheit, das vereinfacht die Buchführung ungemein."

„Du hättest Bobbys Seele längst zurückgeben müssen", brauste Sam auf.

„Nicht so schnell. Wegen der B-Klausel in dem Vertrag ist das Ganze nicht so ganz unkompliziert." Crowleys Grinsen wurde breiter. „Aber deshalb bin ich ja hier. Ich schlage euch einen neuen Deal vor. Bobby Singers Seele gegen einen kleinen Dienst, den ihr mir erweist."

„Dean kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was für ein Dienst?"

„Also, eigentlich seid ihr schon dabei, zumindest vermute ich das, weil ihr hier seid. Es ist folgendermaßen: Seit Luzifer weggesperrt ist, haben die Dinge sich nicht wesentlich geändert. Mir ist das Recht, in meinem Geschäft mag man Konstanz, aber es gibt Kräfte bei den Dämonen, die das gerne anders sehen würden. Ihr wisst schon, der ganze Zinnober mit der Beherrschung der Welt und der Unterjochung aller Seelen. Ich hingegen möchte den Status Quo erhalten, denn wenn die Dämonen die Erde beherrschen, wer hat dann noch Seelen, um zu Handeln?" Er sah die beiden Brüder fragend an, fuhr dann jedoch fort. „Ich bin ein Geschäftsmann und ich lasse mir nur sehr ungern mein Geschäft verderben."

Wieder schweifte sein Blick von Sam zu Dean. „Soweit verstanden?"

„Komm auf den Punkt, Crowley", knurrte Dean, traute sich aber nicht, mehr zu sagen, denn scheinbar verfügte Crowley über genau die Informationen, die sie suchten.

-tbc


	6. Kapitel 5: Not everything lost is meant

**Kapitel 5: Not everything lost is meant to be found**

Crowley seufzte. „Immer diese Ungeduld der Sterblichen", stöhnte er theatralisch und verzog das Gesicht.

„Also gut. Es ist so, dass es zwar mehrere Dämonen gibt, die gerne Luzifers Stelle einnehmen würden, doch keiner von ihnen ist mächtig genug, um dafür wirklich in Frage zu kommen. Deshalb sind einige von ihnen auf die Idee gekommen, sich zusammen zu tun und eine Waffe zu erschaffen, die mächtig genug ist, ihnen sowohl die Herrschaft über die Erde, als auch über die Hölle zu verschaffen. Vom Himmel will ich jetzt gar nicht reden, aber ich fürchte, auch dort dürfte es dann nicht mehr sehr angenehm sein."

Dean blickte auf. Endlich kamen sie zu den interessanten Informationen. „Was für eine Waffe?"

Crowley zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Ahnung und ich habe auch weder die Zeit, noch die Lust, meine Ressourcen auf Nachforschungen zu verschwenden. Dafür biete ich euch ja den Deal an. Findet und vernichtet die Waffe und Bobby Singers Seele gehört wieder ganz ihm alleine. Sind wir im Geschäft?"

„Woher wissen wir, dass du dich diesmal an den Deal hältst und nicht wieder ein Hintertürchen bereit hältst?", fragte Sam mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Gar nicht." Crowley strahlte sie an. „Das ist ja gerade das Spannende daran, nicht wahr?"

Dann jedoch wurde er ernst. „Seht es mal so, Jungs. Eigentlich ist dieser Deal eine reine Gefälligkeit meinerseits an euch, denn wenn ich sehe, wobei ich euch hier unterbrochen habe, möchte ich wetten, dass ihre euren Teil des Deals sowieso durchführt. Ihr seid doch schon mittendrin, also betrachtet den Teil mit Bobby Singers Seele als eine Art Bonus. Eine nette Geste von mir für euch. Also, haben wir einen Deal?"

Dean starrte ihn an. Eher gefror die Hölle, als dass ein Dämon eine nette Geste machte, aber er begriff, wie wichtig die Angelegenheit für Crowley zu sein schien, wenn er Bobbys Seele dafür in die Waagschale warf.

„Wir haben einen Deal", sagte er.

Crowley sah zu Sam. Dieser nickte. „Deal."

„Wunderbar!" Crowley rieb sich die Hände.

„Wenn du versuchst, einen von uns zu küssen, findest du dieses Messer an einer Stelle wieder, deren Zerstörung kein Kuss der Welt wert ist", knurrte Dean drohend und griff nach Rubys Messer.

Crowley verdrehte die Augen. „Spielverderber. Aber im Ernst, kein Kuss nötig, wenn das Angebot nicht von einem Sterblichen ausgeht." Er lachte.

Dean schnaubte, konnte sich ein Grinsen aber nur schwer verkneifen. Wie immer war diese Begegnung mit Crowley etwas, das ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen erfüllte. Einerseits traute er Crowley nicht, nicht den Hauch eines Bisschens, aber andererseits waren die Begegnungen mit ihm auch immer, gelinde gesagt, überraschend.

„Was zum Teufel hatten die ganzen Dämonen hier eigentlich zu suchen?", fragte er mehr in den Raum hinein, als an jemanden gerichtet. „Normalerweise treten die doch nur in solchen Horden auf, wenn etwas ganz Besonderes anliegt."

„Gute Frage", erwiderte Crowley trocken.

Dean sah ihn wütend an. „Ja, allerdings. Du hast nicht zufällig eine Ahnung, was hier vor sich geht?"

Crowley setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf. „Immer diese Unterstellungen. Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung, sonst hätte ich euch ja wohl kaum auf die Sache angesetzt."

„Moment mal. Du denkst, das hier hat mit der Waffe zu tun?"

„Nun ja. Es ist außergewöhnlich, dass hier so viele Dämonen herumlungern und wir sind gerade einer sehr unheimlichen Sache auf der Spur. Da liegt es nahe, diesen Schluss zu ziehen, nicht wahr?" Crowleys Stimme war süffisant und sein Gesichtsausdruck spöttisch.

„Es stellt sich doch die Frage, da hier aktuell nichts vor sich gegangen ist, was haben sie bewacht?"

„Und wieso ausgerechnet hier?", fügte Dean hinzu. Er vergaß seinen Ärger über Crowleys Provokation fast, denn der Gedanke an das, was Bobby herausgefunden hatte, formte einen bestimmten Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

„Es hat hier unvorstellbar viel Schmerz und Leid gegeben. Ist das von Relevanz, Crowley?"

„Jetzt, wo du es sagst, ich kann es spüren", erwiderte der Dämon und atmete tief ein, als könne er das Echo all des Schmerzes inhalieren.

Sam hatte begonnen, den Raum näher zu untersuchen, jetzt, da die Aufregung des Kampfes vorbei war, fiel ihm auf, dass die Wände, die Decke und sogar der Boden mit Symbolen und Zeichen übersäht waren.

Er betrachtete sie eingehend, mit gerunzelter Stirn, dann zückte er eine Digitalkamera und begann sie zu fotografieren.

„Hey Dean, schau dir das mal an", rief er, während er weitere Bilder machte.

Dean betrachtete die Symbole und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nie gesehen, so was. Und wir haben ja schon vieles gesehen. Crowley, was hat das hier zu bedeuten?"

Der Dämon war in die Betrachtung der Zeichen auf dem Boden vertieft. Er schüttelte den Kopf und gab dann plötzlich ein zischendes Geräusch von sich.

„Verdammt! Das sieht nach einem sehr, sehr alten Ritual aus. Wenn es das ist, was ich ahne, dann … Ich muss da dringend etwas überprüfen. Ihr macht hier weiter, Jungs. Ich lasse von mir hören."

„Crowley!" Doch Deans Ausruf kam zu spät, der Dämon war bereits verschwunden.

„Ich hasse es, wenn er das tut", knurrte Dean und wandte sich zu seinem Bruder um.

Sam nuschelte etwas Unverständliches und fuhr fort, die Zeichen und Symbole zu fotografieren.

„Sammy, sprich mit mir", sagte Dean angespannt. „Was ist das für ein Scheiß hier?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Dean. Ehrlich. Aber wenn wir die Fakten zusammenfassen, dann kommt nichts Gutes dabei heraus. Der Ort ist voller schlimmer Erinnerungen, dieser Raum ist voller unbekannter Symbole und scheinbar hat es mit einem Ritual zu tun. Jede Menge Dämonen bewachen den Ort und Crowley ist aus der Fassung geraten. Das erschreckt mich eigentlich mehr, als alles andere."

Dean sah Sam schweigend an, er spürte, wie eine schreckliche Vorahnung seinen Rücken hinauf kroch. Dann straffte er sich.

„Mach du Bilder von Allem, was du sehen kannst, vielleicht kann Bobby daraus etwas ableiten. Ich sehe mich hier noch etwas um, es kann ja sein, dass das, was die Dämonen bewacht haben, noch hier ist."

„Stopp. Was immer es ist, es ist gefährlich. Wir sollten uns nicht trennen."

Dean zögerte, dann nickte er.

„Ich denke nicht, dass sie sich so einfach von Crowley hätten wegschicken lassen, wenn das, worum es geht, noch hier wäre."

„Aber warum waren dann noch so viele von ihnen hier?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht genießen sie einfach die Atmosphäre von Leid und Schmerz, die hier scheinbar noch vorhanden ist. Eine Art Wellness-Raum für Dämonen." Dean verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

Nachdem Sam alles aufgenommen hatte, was er an Wänden, Decke und Boden hatte finden können, machten sie sich daran, den Rest des Stollens zu erkunden. Laut der Karte, die sie hatten, führte er nur noch wenige Meter weiter und endete dann, was nach der Geschichte des Einsturzes keine Überraschung für sie bedeutete. Hinter dem Raum machte der Gang eine Biegung und hinter dieser Biegung verbarg sich das Ende des Stollens. Sie fanden keinerlei weitere Zeichen oder Symbole, doch ganz in der hintersten Ecke des Stollens lag etwas.

Als sie sich näherten, erkannten sie zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass es ein Mensch war, eine Frau, die eingerollt an die Wand gepresst lag. Sie war nicht sehr groß, hatte weißblondes Haar, das jetzt jedoch von Blut und Dreck verkrustet war.

Vorsichtig berührten sie sie, doch sie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Erst als sie sie genauer untersuchten, gab sie ein leises Stöhnen von sich, kam jedoch nicht zu Bewusstsein. Bei genauerer Inspektion stellten die Brüder fest, dass sie entsetzlich zugerichtet war. Über und über mit Wunden und Hämatomen bedeckt, war es kein Wunder, dass sie nicht wach wurde.

Trotzdem waren sie vorsichtig, denn dieser Ort hatte schon genügend Überraschungen geboten und so wandten sie alle Tests an, die ihnen hier zur Verfügung standen, um zu sehen, ob sie ein Dämon oder etwas anderes Böses war.

Keiner der Tests zeigte auch nur den Hauch einer Wirkung auf sie und so kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie ein Opfer war.

„Wir nehmen sie mit zu Bobby und stellen noch mehr Tests an", entschied Dean.

„Und verarzten sie", fügte Sam hinzu.

Dean maß ihn mit einem langen Blick. „Wenn wir herausgefunden haben, dass sie ein Mensch, und nur ein Mensch ist, dann auch das, klar."

Seufzend hob Sam die Frau auf und sie machten sich auf den Rückweg.

Die Rückfahrt war ermüdend und lang. Das Adrenalin hatte ihre Körper verlassen und Erschöpfung und Schmerzen von dem Kampf machten sich mehr als deutlich bemerkbar.

Dennoch bestand Dean darauf, durchzufahren, er sagte, solange sie die Frau bei sich hatten, wollte er kein Risiko eingehen und in irgendeinem Motel übernachten.

Völlig erschöpft erreichten sie schließlich Bobbys Haus.

Nachdem sie Bobby eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse gegeben hatten, brachten sie die unbekannte Frau im Keller, im Panic Room unter. Einerseits erschien ihnen dieser Ort sicher genug, bis sie herausgefunden hatten, was es mit ihr auf sich hatte, andererseits war sie hier gut genug geschützt, falls sie das Opfer der Dämonen gewesen war und diese noch nicht mit ihr fertig waren.

Mit Bobby gemeinsam testeten sie die Frau erneut auf Herz und Nieren, doch sie zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

Schließlich beschlossen sie, sie zunächst in Ruhe zu lassen, nachdem Sam und Bobby ihre gröbsten Wunden versorgt hatten und sich an weitere Nachforschungen zu machen.

Sam holte die Speicherkarte seiner Kamera heraus und gab sie Bobby. Gemeinsam wollten sie recherchieren, ob sich irgendetwas zu den fremdartigen Symbolen finden ließ, während Dean verkündete, er müsse seinen geschundenen Körper einige Zeit unter prasselndes, heißes Wasser stellen.

oooOOOooo

Dean kam aus dem Bad, ein Handtuch um die Hüften geschlungen und rubbelte sich die Haare mit einem weiteren Handtuch. Auf seiner rechten Schulter prangte ein riesiges Hämatom, das in allen Farben zwischen Blau und Violet leuchtete.

„Herrgott, Dean!", rief Sam, als er es sah. „Deine Schulter."

Dean hob den rechten Arm und bewegte ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in alle Richtungen. „Nur eine Prellung. Es tut weh, aber ich kann den Arm bewegen, also ist nichts ernsthaft verletzt", brummte er in dem überzeugten Tonfall eines Mannes, der schon viele Verletzungen erlitten hatte und ihre Schwere einschätzen konnte.

Dann deutete er auf den Monitor des Computers. „Schon was gefunden?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts Konkretes. Die einzigen Treffer bisher deuten an, dass einige Symbole entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit alt-ägyptischen Schriftzeichen haben, aber die Ähnlichkeit ist so vage, dass sie keine Bedeutung ableiten lässt. Noch nicht."

Er seufzte. „Es wird wohl noch einige Zeit dauern. Ich werde jetzt auch duschen und danach sollten wir noch einmal nach unserem Gast sehen."

Kurze Zeit später waren alle drei im Panic Room und betrachteten die Frau, die noch immer in der gleichen Position, in der sie sie verlassen hatten, da lag.

Sam kniete sich neben die Pritsche und untersuchte den schlimmen Schnitt, der sich über ihre Stirn zog und knapp über dem rechten Augenwinkel endete. Das Auge war zugeschwollen und ein weiterer, tiefer Schnitt zog sich über ihre linke Gesichtshälfte, vom Nasenflügel bis hinunter zum Hals.

Hände und Arme waren mit Prellungen und Schürfwunden übersäht, die Innenseite des linken Unterarms zierte eine klaffende Wunde. Auch der Rest ihres Körpers war voller tiefer Wunden und Hämatome und es war erkennbar, dass sie viel Blut verloren hatte.

„Wir sollten sie wirklich in ein Krankenhaus bringen", sagte Sam und Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie das ohne ärztliche Versorgung überleben kann."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. Man konnte in seiner Miene Zerrissenheit lesen, er fühlte Mitleid mit dem armen Geschöpf, aber da war auch Misstrauen, irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht, das konnte er in seinen Eingeweiden fühlen.

„Nicht bevor wir nicht absolut sicher sind", sagte er bestimmt, auch wenn Bobbys Blick verriet, dass er sehr deutlich Deans Zweifel spürte. „Ich werde nicht verantwortlich sein, wenn wir Gott weiß was auf die Menschheit losgelassen haben."

Sam seufzte. „Wie können wir absolut sicher sein?"

„Castiel. Ich hoffe, er taucht bald auf, er wird uns sicher sagen können, ob sie ein Mensch ist."

Ein leises Stöhnen von der Pritsche ließ ihre Köpfe herum fahren und sie starrten die Frau an, die nun mühsam ein Auge öffnete. Panik flackerte in ihrem Blick, als sie die drei Männer sah und ein heiserer Schluchzer entkam ihrer Kehle.

„Shhh … keine Angst, hier bist du in Sicherheit", flüsterte Sam sanft und strich behutsam über ihr Haar.

Sie schien sich etwas zu beruhigen, doch ihr Atmen wirkte angestrengt und sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

Dean trat näher und betrachtete sie forschend. Langsam begann er zu glauben, dass sie nur ein Opfer war, denn das hier erschien keineswegs gespielt. Dennoch wurde er dieses üble Gefühl in den Eingeweiden nicht los, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„Wer bist du und was hast du in dem Bergwerk gemacht?", fragte er und bemühte sich um einen sanften, freundlichen Ton.

Sie blickte zu ihm und öffnete den Mund, doch ihre Stimme war nur ein mattes Flüstern.

„Bergwerk?"

„Wir haben dich in einem verlassenen Bergwerksstollen gefunden", erklärte Sam sanft und ließ dabei wohlweißlich den Teil mit den Dämonen aus. „Wie bist du da hingekommen?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ich … Ich weiß es nicht."

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?"

Sie schüttelte wieder den Kopf, vorsichtig, da ihr offensichtlich jede Bewegung Schmerzen bereitete.

„Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern?"

Sie schwieg lange, das Gesicht leicht verzogen, als denke sie angestrengt nach.

„Nein … was … was ist mit mir?" Panik flackerte wieder in ihren Augen auf.

Wieder strich Sam ihr sanft über den Kopf. „Shhh … es wird alles gut. Kannst du dich an deinen Namen erinnern?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und nach einer Weile leuchtete so etwas, wie Verstehen in ihrem Gesicht.

„Hope", sagte sie leise. „Mein Name ist Hope Bennett."

-tbc


	7. Kapitel 6: Rise and shine

**Kapitel 6: Rise and shine**

Noch ehe einer der beiden Brüder eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, hatte sie die Augen wieder geschlossen und bei näherer Untersuchung stellten sie fest, dass die Frau erneut das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Sam äußerte sich besorgt über ihren Zustand. „Sie hat viel Blut verloren, vielleicht sollten wir sie doch n ein Krankenhaus bringen."

„Lass uns noch warten, bis wir sicher sind, wer oder was sie ist."

Seufzend nickte Sam. Er wusste, dass Dean Recht hatte, wenn Hope etwas anderes, als ein Mensch war, dann konnten sie nicht riskieren, sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Und in einem Krankenhaus wäre es ihnen unmöglich, sie rund um die Uhr zu überwachen.

Der Gedanke, eine schreckliche Waffe der Dämonen auf die Menschheit loszulassen, erschreckte ihn. Dennoch, sie wirkte so zerbrechlich, so hilflos, unwissend über das, was mit ihr geschehen war.

Als sähe er den Zweifel in den Gedanken seines Bruders, legte Dean ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es ist richtig so, Sammy. Ich weiß, dass sie dir Leid tut, aber wer weiß, was mit ihr dort unten geschehen ist. Vielleicht haben sie ihr Gedächtnis manipuliert, so dass sie denkt, sie wäre ein Mensch. Jeder hält sie für ein Opfer und dabei ist sie eine Zeitbombe. Wir müssen einfach vorsichtig sein."

Sam nickte. Dean hatte ja Recht, doch er fühlte mit der Frau, die so offensichtlich verstört war über das, was mit ihr geschehen war. So verstört, dass sie sich nicht erinnern konnte. Sam war sicher, dass ihr Gedächtnis nicht manipuliert worden war, sondern dass das, was ihr widerfahren war, zu schrecklich gewesen war, um sich daran zu erinnern.

Er dachte an seine eigenen Erfahrungen, als er mit Luzifer in dessen Gefängnis gewesen war und verstand, dass es Dinge gab, die man mit niemandem teilen wollte, nicht einmal mit sich selber. Hätte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, würde er auch vergessen wollen, was er erlebt hatte.

Er verschloss diese Dinge tief in seinem Inneren und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Dean, um zu sehen, ob dieser seine kurzen Zweifel bemerkt hatte.

Doch Dean starrte gedankenverloren auf die bewusstlose Frau und hatte nicht gesehen, was in Sams Gesicht vor sich gegangen war.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen und sehen, was Bobby über die Symbole herausgefunden hat", sagte er und hoffte, dass Dean nicht merkte, wie rau seine Stimme im Moment klang.

Sein Bruder sah ihn einen Moment zu lange an, kniff für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Augen zusammen, doch dann entspannte er sich.

„Okay", sagte er munter.

Einen Hauch zu munter, fand Sam, doch er verdrängte den Gedanken sofort und folgte Dean aus dem Panic Room heraus und die Treppe hinauf.

Bobby winkte ihnen sofort zu, sie sollten zu ihm herüber kommen.

„Was gibt's?", fragten die Brüder fast wie aus einem Mund.

„Ich bin nicht viel weiter gekommen mit den Symbolen und Zeichen, zumindest nicht, was eine direkte Übersetzung angeht, aber es ist eindeutig etwas Ägyptisches, soviel steht inzwischen fest."

„Ägyptisch? Pharaonen-Mumien-Pyramiden-Ägyptisch?", fragte Dean und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ganz genau! Und zwar aus einer Zeit, die scheinbar lange vor den bekannten Pharaonen liegt. Hier ist irgendetwas mit einer Sphinx, das ich nicht verstehe und eines der Symbole betrifft Sokar, einen der ältesten Totengötter. Es finden sich noch andere Symbole, von denen ich herausgefunden habe, dass sie sehr, sehr alte Zeichen für verschiedene Totengötter sind. Sie vermischen sich mit dämonischen Zeichen und Symbolen, sind teilweise völlig miteinander verschmolzen, was es unmöglich macht, ihre Bedeutung herauszufinden."

„Was für eine Scheiße ist das hier", fluchte Dean und starrte auf Bobbys Unterlagen. „Altägyptische Götter, Sphinx und Dämonen?"

Bobby nickte bedächtig.

„Was haben altägyptische Götter mit Dämonen zu tun und wieso finden wir diese Symbole heute?", überlegte Sam, deutlich ruhiger, als Dean.

„Ich habe nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung", erwiderte Bobby. „Aber die alten Ägypter hatten mächtige Rituale, wenn ich das richtig lese. Es gab damals wohl einige Dämonen-Kulte und einige der Götter haben recht obskure Verbindungen zu ihnen. Bei einem dieser Kulte habe ich Andeutungen über etwas gefunden, das als ‚das grauenhafteste Geschöpf, das jemals über die Erde wandelte', gefunden. Allerdings ist das ein Teil der Geschichte, die heutzutage nicht gelehrt wird und über die es nur sehr wenige, recht unklare Aufzeichnungen darüber. Es scheint so, als wären diese sehr alten Rituale und das alte Wissen für einige der Dämonen heute von Bedeutung, um ihren Plan auszuführen. Was auch immer das für ein Plan ist."

Er seufzte.

„Ich werde versuchen, da noch mehr herauszufinden. Aber das braucht Zeit und gute Quellen und ich habe zwar viele interessante Quellen, doch altägyptische Mythologie ist bei keiner von ihnen ein bevorzugtes Thema. Andererseits könnte der Hinweis auf dämonische Kulte und dieses Horror-Wesen etwas sein, das Glocken klingeln lässt. Mal sehen."

„Das grauenhafteste Geschöpf, das jemals über die Erde wandelte", murmelte Sam. „Ich möchte mir lieber nicht vorstellen, was damit gemeint sein könnte."

Dean schnaubte. „Ein Monster, oder was denkst du?"

„Bei der Neigung der alten Ägypter, schon freundlichen Göttern die Gestalt von Mischwesen aus verschiedenen Tieren und Menschen zu geben, will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, was für eine Kreatur sie als ‚grauenvoll' bezeichnet hätten."

„Wenigstens haben wir den Vorteil, dass wir das Monster gleich erkennen, wenn es uns über den Weg läuft. So eine Mensch-Tier-Mischung dürfte überall auffallen, sogar in L.A." Dean lachte grimmig.

Doch Sam war nachdenklicher. „Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum sie Hope dort gefangen gehalten haben. Vielleicht brauchten sie Körperteile von ihr für das Experiment."

„Frankenstein auf alt-ägyptisch?" Dean verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Jungs, wie wär's, wenn ihr mich hier in Ruhe arbeiten lasst? Ihr könntet nach unserem Gast sehen", warf Bobby ein.

Die Brüder sahen sich an und nickten.

Es dauerte fast eine halbe Stunde, nachdem sie den Panic Room betreten hatten, bis Hope ihre Augen wieder öffnete. Sie blickte sie durch die schmalen Schlitze an, die die dunkel verfärbten Schwellungen des Gesichts zuließen, schwieg jedoch.

Dann schloss sie erneut die Augen und vor den Augen der staunenden Winchesters begann ein denkwürdiger Prozess.

Langsam, aber deutlich sichtbar, verheilten die Wunden, zogen die Schwellungen und Hämatome ab und hinterließen ein auf eigenartige Weise schönes Gesicht.

Die schulterlangen, weißblonden Haare umrahmten das herzförmige Gesicht mit elegant geschwungenen, hellen Augenbrauen, einer geraden Nase und einem kleinen Mund.

Es war nicht das, was in ihrem Kulturkreis als klassisch schön bezeichnet wurde, aber es übte eindeutig eine deutliche Anziehung aus.

Hope öffnete die Augen und sah die Brüder mit merkwürdig blassblauen Augen an.

Ein leises, würgendes Geräusch hinter ihnen riss sie von dem Anblick los und ließ sie herumfahren.

Hinter ihnen stand Castiel, sein Gesicht trug eine unbewegte, versteinerte Miene, doch in seinen Augen loderte etwas, das wie eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Grauen wirkte.

„Cas! Was …", begann Dean und bewegte sich einen Schritt auf Castiel zu, als Hopes Stimme ihn innehalten ließ.

„Sieh an, wie hübsch. Ein Engel."

Beide Brüder drehten sich beim sanften Klang ihrer Stimme wieder zu ihr um und sahen, dass ihr Gesicht ebenso unbewegt war, wie das Castiels.

Das allzu bekannte, leise Geräusch von Flügelschlagen ließ sie sich erneut zur Tür umdrehen und bestätigte ihren Verdacht. Castiel war verschwunden.

„Was bist du?", knurrte Dean, an Hope gewandt. „Und ich will keine verdammten Ausflüchte oder Geschichten hören!"

„Ich", sagte Hope und der Ausdruck ihrer Augen war mit einem Mal unendlich abgeklärt und wirkte uralt, „ich bin der zweite Versuch."

„Der zweite Versuch von was?" Dean war nahe dran, seine Geduld zu verlieren, doch Sam legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lass sie ausreden, Mann."

Langsam setzte Hope sich auf, schwang die Beine über die Kante der Pritsche und sah zu den beiden Männern auf.

„Der zweite Versuch, einen Hybriden zu erschaffen."

„Einen Hybriden? Bestehend aus was?" Sams Neugier war geweckt und er ging unbewusst einen Schritt auf sie zu.


	8. Kapitel 7: Demon Revelation

**Kapitel 7: Demon Revelation**

„Einen Hybriden aus Engel und Dämon", sagte sie leise und blinzelte.

„WAS?"

Sie schwieg, wissend, dass die beiden sie gehört hatten.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor sie sich gefasst hatten, doch bei Allem, was sie schon gehört, erlebt und gesehen hatten, war es nur verständlich, dass es eigentlich nichts mehr gab, was sie aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Eigentlich.

Das hier allerdings war etwas, das nahe heran kam.

„Wie soll das gehen?", fragte Sam, der seine Gefühle als erster wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen hatte.

„Es gibt ein Ritual dafür. Man braucht einen lebenden Engel, einen lebenden Dämonen und …", sie stockte, „einen lebenden Menschen. Der Mensch dient sozusagen als Katalysator, um den Engel und den Dämon zu verschmelzen. Und natürlich dient er als Hülle. Alle drei werden zerstört und ihre Fragmente bilden das neue Wesen."

„Und das bedeutet?"

„Ein Wesen mit den Kräften eines Engels und eines Dämons. Ohne Gefühle, die die Dämonen unberechenbar machen, nur bedingungsloser Gehorsam, Treue und Loyalität bis zum Ende und darüber hinaus. Vollständige Skrupellosigkeit, ohne den Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und Schöpfung, der die Engel zögerlich macht, nur eiskalte Zielstrebigkeit. Keine der Waffen, die Dämonen zerstören zeigen Wirkung, ebenso wenig, wie Waffen, die auf Engel wirken. Nicht aufzuhalten, mit keiner Waffe, keinem Ritual, keiner Beschwörung, keinem Exorzismus der Welt. Die perfekte Waffe."

Sie schwiegen, während sie versuchten, sich des Ausmaßes des Gehörten bewusst zu werden.

„Du bist der zweite Versuch, was ist aus dem ersten Versuch geworden?", fragte Dean und seine Stimme klang heiser vor Anspannung.

„Er hat nicht lange gelebt. Der Engel und der Dämon sind nicht verschmolzen und haben den Menschen zerrissen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Dabei sind sie selber zerstört worden."

„Und du? Bei dir ist die Verschmelzung gelungen?"

Sie nickte wortlos.

„Du bist der gelungene Versuch?"

Nun schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Nicht? Was ist an dir misslungen?" Deans Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus und Abscheu.

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht. Der Engel und der Dämon sind verschmolzen, aber ich … der Mensch ist nur teilweise darin aufgegangen."

„Aber du hast es überlebt." Auch Sams Stimme war nun hart, doch er sah sie mitfühlend an.

„Ja, irgendwie. Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sagten, ich sei keine Waffe. Ich sei … instabil. Sie versuchten mich zum Kämpfen zu zwingen, schlugen und quälten mich, aber ich konnte es nicht. Erst, wenn ich fürchtete, sie würde mich töten, konnte ich mich zur Wehr setzen."

Ein Geräusch an der Tür unterbrach sie. Bobby betrat den Raum und starrte Hope einen Augenblick lang regungslos an. Dann bewegte er sich langsam, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, auf die Wandhalterungen zu und nahm ein Gewehr in die Hand.

„Ich habe herausgefunden, was es mit dem Geschöpf aus dem Mythos auf sich hat."

„Das haben wir auch, Bobby", sagte Sam leise und wiederholte Hopes Geschichte.

Nun war es an Bobby, Hope fassungslos anzustarren. „Du?"

„Nein. Ich bin nur ein weiterer, gescheiterter Versuch", sagte sie leise. „Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich … Hope … der Mensch wurde nicht vollständig zerstört."

„Es muss ein besonders starker Engel gewesen sein", erklang plötzlich Castiels sonore Stimme hinter ihnen. „Einer, der noch während er zerstört wurde, den Menschen geschützt hat. Einer, der mächtiger war, als viele seiner Brüder, sowohl, was seine Stärke angeht, als auch was seine Treue zu unserem Vater und seinem Werk angeht."

Die Brüder drehten sich um und sahen Castiel an, während Bobby die Augen nicht von Hope ließ.

„Cas, wie lange …", begann Sam, an den Engel gewandt.

„Lange genug, um zu hören, wie du ihre Geschichte wiederholt hast. Ich habe den Engel gespürt … die Überreste … es tut mir Leid, ich musste fort, das war mehr, als ich ertragen konnte." Castiels Stimme war leise geworden und er senkte den Blick. Dann plötzlich sah er auf und blickte Hope direkt in die Augen.

„Es ist eine Abscheulichkeit! Wir müssen es zerstören!" Castiels Miene war eine Maske aus Stein, ein Ausdruck, der Dean mehr erschreckte, als es einer der früheren Wutausbrüche des Engels jemals gekonnt hatte.

„Halt, halt, Moment", unterbrach Sam mit einer beschwichtigenden Geste. „Es ist ein Engel darin, vergiss das nicht, Cas."

Castiel gab ein Geräusch von sich, das bei jeder anderen Person ein Schnauben gewesen wäre.

„Der Engel ist zerstört."

Dean schauerte bei dem Tonfall, in dem diese Worte gesagt wurden. Unter der eisigen Kälte in Castiels Stimme konnte er tief empfundenen Schmerz hören, eine Trauer, die in ihrem Ausmaß alles überstieg, was Dean sich vorstellen konnte.

Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass, trotz des vertrauten Aussehens Jimmy Novaks, Castiel ein Wesen war, das fremder kaum hätte sein können.

Es waren nicht die großen Dinge, die Flügel, das Teleportieren, das Heilen, die Dean immer wieder vor Augen führten, wie fremdartig dieses Wesen war, sondern die scheinbar kleinen Dinge, wie die Emotionen. Vielleicht musste es einfach so sein, dass bei einem Engel, der unfassbar alt und mächtig war, auch die Gefühle, wenn er sie denn entwickelte, unermesslich viel tiefer waren, als bei einem Menschen.

Das zu sehen erschütterte Dean, er hatte geglaubt, der wiedergekehrte Castiel sei wieder so, wie er ihn zuerst kennen gelernt hatte. Doch das schien keinesfalls so zu sein, wenngleich er jetzt wieder die unbewegte Fassade trug, die damals sein Wesen widergespiegelt hatte. Offenbar konnte er zwar etwas empfinden, hatte jedoch die volle Kontrolle über seine Emotionen.

‚Zumindest meistens', dachte Dean voller Mitempfinden, aber es gab scheinbar Dinge, die die Grenzen dieser Selbstkontrolle überschritten. Und Hope war offensichtlich eines dieser Dinge.

„Immer mit der Ruhe", brummte Bobby. „Lasst uns erst einmal herausfinden, was hinter der ganzen Geschichte steckt."

Er wandte sich an Hope. „Du bist also der zweite Versuch, aber nicht die Waffe. Werden die Dämonen einen weiteren Versuch unternehmen?"

Hope hatte dem Disput schweigend gelauscht, der Blick ihrer blassblauen Augen war von

Einem zum anderen gewandert, doch ihre Miene war ausdruckslos geblieben. Weder der Zorn Castiels, noch seine Absicht, sie zu töten schienen sie auch nur im Mindesten beeindruckt zu haben.

Nun wandte sie sich Bobby zu. „Das müssen sie nicht. Sie haben den dritten Versuch bereits vollendet und er ist perfekt geworden. Anor ist der Hybrid, der vollkommen gelungen ist."

„Anor?"

Sie nickte. „Das ist sein Name."

„Und wo ist er?"

Wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht. Nachdem sie eingesehen hatten, dass ich ihnen nicht nützen würde, benutzen sie mich nur noch für Kampfübungen oder für ihr Vergnügen an diesen Übungen. Als Anor erschaffen war, ließen sie mich dort zurück. Wahrscheinlich dachten sie, ich würde dort sterben, was wahrscheinlich auch der Fall gewesen wäre, wenn ihr mich nicht gefunden hättet. Oder vielleicht auch nicht, ich weiß nicht, ob ich sterben kann."

Sie verstummte und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Augen, eine Geste, die sie jung und verletzlich aussehen ließ und die die Brüder auf eigenartige Weise rührte.

„Es war ihnen wohl auch egal, denn mit der Erschaffung Anors erlosch ihr Interesse an mir schlagartig."

„Und sie haben die Mine verlassen?", fragte Dean.

„Nicht ganz, Anor und die meisten Dämonen höheren Ranges gingen, aber einige blieben zurück. Vielleicht hatten sie vor, die Stollen zum Einsturz bringen, um mich zu begraben, aber das weiß ich nicht genau."

„Wieso nicht?"

„Ich … ich denke, ich habe irgendwann abgeschaltet, meinen Geist vor dem, was um mich herum geschah, verschlossen, Ich bin nicht sicher, ob das, was ich gehört habe, ein Traum war, oder ob sie den Plan, die Stollen einstürzen zu lassen, wirklich gefasst haben.

Ich wollte einfach nur noch sterben, nicht mehr sein … nicht so."

Sam spürte, wie eine eiskalte Hand sein Herz zusammenpresste. Er kannte dieses Gefühl, wusste, wie sie sich gefühlt haben musste. Etwas zu sein, das man nicht sein wollte, gegen das man mit aller Kraft ankämpfen wollte, wissend, dass es nicht möglich war. Wissend, dass nichts auf der Welt einen wieder zu dem machen konnte, was man gewesen war. Wissend, dass man für alle Zeit das bleiben würde, was jeder, der einen liebte, hassen musste. Er streckte die Hand aus und berührte ihren Arm.

„Es ist vorbei", sagte er mit leiser Stimme. „Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit."

Hope sah ihn an, als wäre er nicht ganz zurechnungsfähig. „Vorbei? Es ist nie vorbei. Niemals. Nicht für mich. Ich werde immer das hier bleiben, denn ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Waffe gibt, die mich zu töten vermag. Die Dämonen haben alles ausprobiert, was ihnen eingefallen ist und glaubt mir, das war nicht wenig."

„Und das trifft auch auf Anor zu", warf Dean ein.

Sie nickte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir geben nicht auf. Es muss einen Weg geben, dieses Wesen aufzuhalten. Es muss. Ich will mir nicht vorstellen, was es für Schaden anrichten kann."

„Er wird den Dämonen die Herrschaft über die Erde und die Hölle verschaffen", sagte Hope in einem Tonfall, der keinen Zweifel zuließ.

„Nicht, solange wir noch einen Atemzug tun", erwiderte Dean in dem gleichen, entschlossenen Tonfall. „Wir geben nicht auf, nur weil jemand sagt, es gäbe keine Hoffnung."

Sam nickte und lächelte bei dem Gedanken, wie oft sie schon vor so einer Situation gestanden hatten.

„Wir werden dieses Biest irgendwie aufhalten und zerstören, das verspreche ich", sagte Dean entschlossen, mühsam bedacht, seine eigene Abscheu vor der Monstrosität, die die zierliche Frau in Wirklichkeit darstellte, zu unterdrücken.

Hope sah ihn kalt an. „Wieder so ein leeres Versprechen, Dean? Du hast alle enttäuscht, die sich auf dich verlassen haben. Du konntest deinen Vater nicht retten, du konntest Sam nicht retten, Ellen, Jo, Adam, muss ich sie alle aufzählen? Alle um dich herum sterben, Dean, und du kannst nichts tun, um das aufzuhalten. Immer wieder sterben andere für dich, damit du lebend aus der Sache heraus kommst und als Held dastehst."

„Ich bin auch …", warf Dean aufgewühlt ein, zu erschüttert von ihren Worten, um einen vollständigen Satz zu sagen.

„Ja. Und dann? Was hast du da unten getan? Was hast du mit deinen Handlungen ausgelöst?

Dein Vater hat hundert Jahre ausgehalten, aber du hast aufgegeben. Weißt du, wie viele Engel bei der Belagerung der Hölle ihr Leben verloren haben? All das für dich, Dean. Um dich zu retten. Aber du hast aufgegeben und dich dem Bösen hingegeben. Hättest du nur ein wenig länger ausgehalten … Aber nein, du hast nicht die Stärke gehabt, dich dem Opfer der Engel würdig zu erweisen. Du bist Alistairs gelehriger Schüler geworden und hast getan, was undenkbar war. Du bist Schuld an diesem Schlamassel und du wirst es auch diesmal nicht besser machen, während andere, unschuldige Menschen den Preis dafür bezahlen müssen."

Sie starrte ihn kalt an.

Dean schien sich zu winden unter der Qual, die ihre Worte in seinem Inneren ausgelöst hatten. Doch dann wurde sein Gesicht hart.

"Schafft dieses Ding aus meinen Augen", knurrte er. „Sonst mache ich es selber. Und dann endgültig."

Hope erhob sich von der Pritsche, ging ans andere Ende des Raumes und starrte Dean aus ihren eigenartigen Augen kalt an.

„Ja, tu es doch selber. Töte mich, Dean Winchester. Und zeige damit Allen, welcher Teil von dir zurückgekommen ist und welcher Teil da unten verreckt ist."

„Verfluchte Schlampe!"

Sie lachte und der eisige Klang ihres Lachens ließ jedem der Anwesenden einen Schauer des Entsetzens die Wirbelsäule hinabrieseln. Da war nichts Menschliches in diesem Ton, nur die kalte Verachtung eines Wesens, dessen Natur sie nicht kannten, die sie aber bis ins Mark erschütterte.

Ihre Augen schienen zu glühen und fast greifbarer Hass flutete den Männern von ihr entgegen.

Bobby zögerte nicht und feuerte das Gewehr, das er die ganze Zeit auf sie gerichtet hatte, ab.

Doch anstatt ein stattliches Loch in ihren Körper zu reißen, verpuffte die Kugel in einer kleinen, gelben Explosion in der Luft, noch bevor sie die schäbigen Kleider der Frau berührten.

Verblüfft ließ er das Gewehr sinken und starrte sie an, als sie wieder zu lachen begann.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung war Castiel bei ihr und presste ihr die Hand auf die Stirn.

Ein gleißend heller Blitz erschien und eine Druckwelle schleuderte alle Anwesenden von ihr weg gegen die Wände des Raumes, wo sie krachend zu Boden fielen.

Sie starrte die Männer verwirrt an, runzelte die Stirn und ihre Stimme klang plötzlich weich, leise und voller Angst.

„Tötet mich. Beendet das hier. Bitte!"

So sehr, wie eben der Hass fühlbar gewesen war, so schienen jetzt Furcht und Verwirrung von ihr auszugehen.

Sam erholte sich als erster, sah, dass seine Freunde und sein Bruder sich stöhnend bewegten und rappelte sich auf. Langsam kroch er auf die Frau zu, eine Hand beschwichtigend erhoben.

Sie musterte ihn mit meiner Mischung aus Furcht und Verzweiflung in den Augen und als er sie erreichte, ergriff er sanft ihre Hand.

„Du musst das nicht tun", sagte er sanft. „Bitte. Wir finden eine andere Lösung."

Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf, ließ aber zu, dass Sam sie vorsichtig in seine Arme zog und wie ein verängstigtes Kind wiegte, während er beruhigende Worte murmelte.


	9. Kapitel 8: Blood and Myth

**Kapitel 8: Blood and Myth**

Die Sonne ging unter, als sich Dean, Sam und Bobby um den Tisch versammelten, um Kriegsrat zu halten.

Sie tauchte den Schrottplatz in ein merkwürdiges Zwielicht, das von vereinzelten, glänzenden Metallteilen reflektiert und zu einem bizarren Muster angeordnet wurde.

Ein Beobachter hätte die Schönheit dieses Schauspieles bewundern können, hätte es denn einen Beobachter gegeben. Doch es gab keinen und so bemerkte auch niemand die huschende Gestalt, die sich von dem vor dem Haus geparkten Impala entfernte und mit den Schatten verschmolz, als sie sich langsam zu einem der abgelegenen, ungenutzten Schuppen am anderen Ende des Geländes bewegte. Schon lange, bevor sie den kleinen Verschlag erreichte, hätte kein Beobachter der Welt sie mehr wahrgenommen, zu perfekt war ihre Fähigkeit, ungesehen zu bleiben, eins mit dem Hintergrund zu werden.

Lediglich das Rascheln einiger welker Blätter, die durch die raschen und fließenden Bewegungen der Gestalt aufgewirbelt wurden, zeugte davon, dass hier noch jemand außer den obligatorischen Nagern und ihren Jägern anwesend war.

„Wir müssen also diesen Anor finden und vernichten", sagte Dean in einem Tonfall, der keinerlei Zweifel an der Durchführbarkeit dieser Ankündigung durchklingen ließ.

Bobby runzelte die Stirn. „Du scheinst dir ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass das geht, Junge", sagte er ruhig, doch wer ihn kannte, konnte den besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht überhören. „Nach dem, was Hope uns erzählt hat, scheint es unmöglich zu sein, diese Hybriden zu erledigen."

„Wenn die Schlampe die Wahrheit gesagt hat", knurrte Dean. „Wer sagt uns denn, dass sie nicht lügt, um Anor zu schützen?"

„Sie scheint nicht sehr viel für ihn übrig zu haben", warf Sam ruhig ein. „Außerdem haben wir gesehen, dass sie sich sehr gut wehren kann, wenn ihr Leben bedroht ist. Dass sie eine Kugel und Salz abwehren kann, lasse ich noch durchgehen, aber wie sie sich gegen Cas' Kräfte gewehrt hat, war schon außergewöhnlich. Wenn das schon das misslungene Experiment so schafft, dann möchte ich lieber nicht wissen, was das perfekte Exemplar mit Angreifern anstellt."

Sams Argument schien zumindest bei Bobby anzukommen, der zustimmend nickte. Nach einer kurzen Pause nickte dann auch Dean.

„Okay. Nehmen wir also an, sie hat die Wahrheit gesagt. Was können wir dann tun? Wir können diesen verdammten Killer-Hybriden doch nicht einfach durch die Welt spazieren lassen. Nach Allem, was wir wissen, wollen ein paar dreckige Oberdämonen damit die Herrschaft über die Erde und die Hölle erlangen. Grund genug, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, oder?"

Diesmal war es an Sam, zu nicken. „Wir müssen eben herausfinden, wie man diesen Hybriden beikommen kann", sagte er, doch sehr sicher klang seine Stimme nicht.

„Ich denke außerdem, dass sie sich jetzt, wo das Experiment gelungen ist, weitere Exemplare erschaffen werden, sobald wir einen außer Gefecht gesetzt haben", mischte sich Bobby ein. „Was sollte sie davon abhalten, sich eine ganze Armee dieser Typen zu erschaffen?"

Dean und Sam schwiegen entsetzt.

„Das Fehlen einer wichtigen Komponente", erklang Crowleys Stimme von der Tür.

Bobby zuckte zusammen und drehte sich ruckartig in die Richtung, aus der der Dämon gesprochen hatte.

„Was ist das hier, die verdammte Penn-Station?", fauchte er. „Kann eigentlich keiner von euch übernatürlichen Typen anklopfen?"

Crowley verzog das Gesicht. „Immer diese Verallgemeinerungen. Natürlich könnte ich anklopfen, aber ich dachte, die Information, die ich gefunden habe, wäre wichtig genug, um ein unverzügliches Auftauchen zu rechtfertigen."

Er zog eine leicht beleidigte Miene. „Natürlich kann ich auch wieder gehen und auf normalem Wege anreisen und meine Ankunft ankündigen. Ich könnte einen Brief schreiben."

„Herrjeh, Crowley. Lass' es gut sein", sagte Sam versöhnlich. „Was für eine wichtige Information und welche Komponente fehlt?"

Crowleys Gesichtsausdruck wurde selbstzufrieden. Er zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ungefragt zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Also … als ich die Symbole in dem alten Minenschacht gesehen habe, ist mir ein Verdacht gekommen. Das Ritual selber kannte ich nicht, aber ihr müsst wissen, dass ich nicht nur sehr alt bin, sondern auch eine unvorstellbare Menge Wissen angehäuft habe. Nicht nur traditionelles Wissen, das, was man aus Büchern lernen kann, sondern auch praktisches Wissen, das man erlangt, wenn man genau zuhört, während andere sich unterhalten und wenn man die richtigen Schlüsse aus dem Gehörten zieht. Wissen, dass man zu einem geeigneten Zeitpunkt einsetzen kann." Er grinste.

„Du meinst Erpressung", warf Dean abschätzig ein.

Crowley sah ihn an. „Tz, tz. Immer diese negative Darstellung der Dinge. Ich nenne es kreative Erweiterung von Vertragsmöglichkeiten. Oder Verbesserung der Chancen auf eine günstigere Verteilung der Subklauseln. Ihr wisst, was ich meine. Auf jeden Fall ist es nie von Nachteil, wenn man während einer geschäftlichen Verhandlung ein Ass im Ärmel hat, das man zum richtigen Zeitpunkt einsetzen kann."

Um seine Worte anschaulich zu unterstreichen, zog er mit der linken Hand ein Pik-Ass aus seinem Ärmel und legte es auf den Tisch. „Wie dem auch sei, ich habe Wissen angehäuft. Von der einen, wie auch von der anderen Art, und obwohl ich das Ritual selber nicht kenne, kamen mir doch einige der Symbole verdächtig vor. Es hat mich einige Nachforschungen gekostet, aber schließlich bin ich auf das Ritual zur Erschaffung von Hybriden gekommen."

Er seufzte theatralisch. „Aber das habt ihr ja scheinbar selber schon herausgefunden."

Dean starrte ihn an, seine Wut nur mühsam im Zaum haltend. „Erzähl uns was Neues, Crowley."

Der Angesprochene lächelte süffisant. „Jede Menge Neues, keine Sorge." Er hob die Spielkarte auf und ließ sie zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her gleiten.

„Verdammt, Crowley! Wie lange willst du uns zappeln lassen?", knurrte Bobby.

„Das Problem mit euch Sterblichen ist, dass ihr einfach kein Gefühl für einen dramaturgischen Aufbau habt", erwiderte Crowley in gespielt leidendem Tonfall. „Jede Form von Dramaturgie ist an euch verschwendet, wie Trüffel an Hunde."

„Ich verschaffe dir gleich einen dramaturgischen Aufbau, Dreckskerl", brauste Bobby auf, griff nach dem Gewehr mit dem Steinsalz, das an seinem Stuhl lehnte und richtete es auf den Dämon, der ob dieses Ausbruches nur die Augenbrauen hob.

„Ich würde vorsichtiger in der Wahl meiner Worte und meines Tonfalls gegenüber dem derzeitigen Besitzer meiner Seele sein", sagte in scharfem Tonfall, der im krassen Gegensatz zu der lässigen Bewegung stand, mit der er sich ein unsichtbares Stäubchen vom Ärmel seiner maßgeschneiderten Jacke fegte.

Bobby schluckte vernehmlich und setzte sich wieder. Er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das verdächtig nach „schon gut" klang und lehnte das Gewehr wieder gegen die Tischkante.

Dean merkte, wie nahe dem väterlichen Freund das Thema 'Seele' ging und riss das Gespräch an sich. „Von was für fehlenden Komponenten hast du gesprochen, Crowley?", fragte er in einem Ton, als hätte es den Aufruhr nicht gegeben.

Crowley nickte bedeutungsschwer, zupfte an seiner Manschette und sagte dann leichthin: „Das Blut einer Sphinx."

„Das was?"

Wieder seufzte Crowley, als habe er es mit einer Klasse geistig zurückgebliebener Grundschüler zu tun. „Das Blut einer Sphinx. Es ist sehr lange her, das Sphinxen auf der Erde wandelten und es waren auch nur sehr wenige. Da sie aber durch und durch magische Geschöpfe waren, hatte natürlich auch ihr Blut magische Eigenschaften. Sehr, sehr mächtige magische Eigenschaften, würde ich mal so sagen. Genau genommen gibt es kaum eine Substanz, die stärker ist, wenn es um magische Katalyse geht."

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Gut oder schlecht?"

„Das ist gerade das Besondere daran", erwiderte Crowley lächelnd. „Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Substanzen, denen Kräfte innewohnen, ist das Blut der Sphinx absolut neutral. Es wendet seine Macht erst dann in eine bestimmte Richtung, wenn der Verwender sie durch ein Ritual oder ein alchimistisches Experiment vorgibt."

Er hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit seiner drei Zuhörer, sie starrten ihn fasziniert an.

„Nun muss man wissen", fuhr er in leicht dozierendem Tonfall fort, zweifellos die Situation genießend, „dass es selbst zur Hochzeit ihres Auftretens nur sehr wenige Exemplare gab. Das Blut, das für dieses Ritual benutzt wurde, stammt von der Letzten ihrer Art."

Dean runzelte die Stirn. „Und woher willst du das so genau wissen?"

„Weil es aus meinem Besitz stammt."

„Du hast den Dämonen das Blut für dieses Ritual gegeben?", rief Sam aus und starrte Crowley ungläubig an. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Selbstverständlich nicht. Das Blut war in meinen Besitz gekommen … nun ja, sagen wir, im Rahmen einer Transaktion. Ich habe es in meinem Tresorraum verwahrt, zusammen mit einigen anderen Dingen, die mir in besonderen Situationen nützlich werden könnten.

Als ich nun in der Mine die altägyptischen Symbole gesehen habe, ist in mir der Verdacht gereift, dass es sich um das Ritual der Transformation handeln könnte. Was lag näher, als nachzusehen, ob mein Blut noch an Ort und Stelle war?"

„Wieso ausgerechnet deine Probe, Crowley. War es nicht aufwändig, sie zu bekommen?"

„Natürlich war es das. Immerhin gelten meine Tresorräume als ganz besonders gesichert. Der Diebstahl muss auch schon vor einiger Zeit stattgefunden haben, ich gehe also davon aus, dass die ganze Sache von langer Hand geplant war."

„Also, wenn es so schwierig war, an deine Probe zu kommen, warum wurde dann ausgerechnet diese genommen?"

Crowley seufzte theatralisch. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Weil es die einzige war, die es noch gab." Er lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und lächelte zufrieden. „Und hier kommen wir zu der wahrscheinlich einzigen guten Nachricht in diesem ganzen Schlamassel. Es war nur eine winzige Menge des Blutes, so wenig, dass es mich sehr erstaunt, dass sie für drei Versuche gereicht hat. Sicher ist jedenfalls, dass kein weiterer Versuch mehr stattfinden wird. Vernichtet den Hybriden und das Mädchen und die Welt ist wieder sicher. Vorerst."


	10. Kapitel 9: Out of the Fire

**Kapitel 9: Out of the Fire**

Auch nachdem Crowley sich verabschiedet hatte, wurde die Diskussion am Tisch nicht produktiver. Zwar hatten die Informationen des Dämons ihnen die Sorge genommen, die Dämonen könnten versuchen, eine ganze Armee von Hybriden zu erschaffen, aber das Wissen um Anor und seine Macht war trotzdem beängstigend genug.

Doch sie wären nicht die Männer, die sie all die Jahre im Angesicht hoffnungsloser Übermacht gewesen waren, wenn sie nicht weiter nach Möglichkeiten gesucht hätten.

Schließlich, nach einer weiteren Stunde fruchtloser Diskussion, stand Dean auf.

„Ich brauche frische Luft."

Sam erhob sich, doch Dean machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Allein."

Er griff nach einer Flasche Bier und verschwand durch die Tür.

Bobby legte Sam eine Hand auf den Arm. „Lass ihn, Junge. Manchmal braucht man es, alleine auf die Sterne zu starren, um den Kopf frei zu bekommen."

Sam setzte sich wieder und starrte auf die Tischplatte. „Er traut mir nicht."

„Doch, das tut er. Er versteht es nur nicht."

„Ich verstehe es ja selber nicht."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, dann räusperte sich Bobby.

„Was war da unten los, Junge?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich erinnere mich an nichts seit dem Sturz in die Tiefe."

Bobby musterte ihn eine Weile schweigend. Dann nahm er einen Schluck aus seiner Flasche.

„Das kannst du sonst wem erzählen, Sam. Wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, steht da deutlich ‚Ich erinnere mich an jede Sekunde und es war nicht erfreulich' geschrieben."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, Bobby … ich wünschte, ich könnte, aber …" Er starrte auf die Tischplatte, als gäbe es dort, in den Rissen und Maserungen der Holzplatte, alle Antworten auf die Fragen der Menschheit zu entdecken.

Bobby nickte und legte seine Hand auf Sams Schulter.

„Ist schon gut, Junge. Du weißt, wo du uns findest, wenn du deine Meinung änderst."

Es war aus seinem Tonfall deutlich zu hören, dass Bobby genau wusste, dass es Dinge gab, die man tief in sich selber verschließen musste, um weitermachen zu können. Dass manche Dinge einfach zu schmerzhaft waren, um sie zu teilen.

Auf eine gewisse Weise war das eine Erkenntnis, die die drei Männer teilten, ohne es je ausgesprochen zu haben.

Das Schweigen, das sich nun zwischen Bobby und Sam ausbreitete, war alles Andere, als unangenehm.

oooOOOooo

Dean trat aus dem Haus und blieb auf der Veranda stehen. Er starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus und genoss den kühlen Hauch der Nachtluft, der ihm ins Gesicht wehte.

Er trat einen Schritt auf den Impala zu, als er einen Widerstand an seinem Fuß fühlte, das Gleichgewicht verlor und stürzte. Die Bierflasche flog in hohem Bogen aus seiner Hand und zerschellte mir einem Klirren, das die Stille der Nacht zerriss, am Boden.

Dean konnte gerade noch einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken, als seine geprellte Schulter gegen deinen Pfeiler des Verandageländers stieß. Leise fluchend wollte er sich aufrappeln, als er etwas an seinem Wagen bemerkte, das ihm störend ins Auge fiel. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, es war nur ein vager Schatten unter dem vorderen Kotflügel und würde er nicht hier auf dem Boden liegen, hätte er es niemals bemerkt.

Vorsichtig erhob er sich und ging vor dem Vorderrad in die Hocke. Seine Hand tastete den eleganten Bogen des Kotflügels ab, bis sie an der Unterseite einen kleinen Gegenstand erfühlte. Er zog das Päckchen hervor, musterte es in dem schwachen Licht, das aus den Fenstern von Bobbys Haus drang und stieß einen wütenden Fluch aus.

„Was ist los? Wir haben Lärm gehört", ertönte Sams Stimme hinter ihm und als er sich umdrehte, sah er seinen Bruder und Bobby in der Tür stehen.

Bobby trat einen Schritt vor und stolperte, wurde jedoch von Sam, der seinen Arm packte, im Gleichgewicht gehalten.

„Was zum …" Bobby starrte auf den Boden und entdeckte im Licht, das durch die Tür fiel, dass eine der hölzernen Bodendielen der Veranda ein wenig hoch stand.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warst du das, Dean?"

Dean wandte den Blick von dem Päckchen ab und sah Bobby an. „Ich bin selber darüber gestolpert", sagte er und wandte sich wieder dem Päckchen zu. „Und dabei habe ich dieses Drecksding hier entdeckt, dass unter dem Impala befestigt war."

Er hielt den Hexenbeutel hoch.

Sie starrten das kleine, so unscheinbar aussehende Beutelchen an und Sam murmelte: „Auch das noch."

Misstrauisch starrte Dean in die Dunkelheit, die wie eine samtene Matte über dem Schrottplatz lag und lauschte in die Nacht. Doch außer dem sanften Rauschen einer nächtlichen Brise und dem leisen Rascheln kleiner Tiere war nichts zu hören.

Sam hockte sich und fingerte an der losen Diele herum, bis er sie gelöst hatte, nur um dann mit einem triumphierenden Geräusch einen weiteren Hexenbeutel aus der Lücke hervorzuziehen.

Die drei Männer sahen sich an, dann gingen sie in wortloser Einigkeit um das Haus herum und suchten nach weiteren Anzeichen für Hexerei und dämonisches Wirken.

Sie gingen gründlich vor und nach über zwei Stunden hatten sie noch drei weitere Hexenbeutel gefunden.

Zurück im Haus warf Dean die Beutel mit einem wütenden Fluch in das Feuer im Kamin.

„Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt", knurrte er. „Dämonen, die die Herrschaft über die Hölle und die Erde übernehmen wollen, unbesiegbare Hybriden und nun auch noch Hexen. Was denn noch alles?"

„Das ergibt durchaus einen Sinn", erwiderte Sam ruhig und fischte mit dem Schürhaken einen der Beutel aus dem Feuer. „Wenn die Dämonen die Macht übernehmen wollen, warum sollten sie dann nicht hier alle Kräfte zu ihrer Unterstützung mobilisieren, die sie bekommen können. Die Hexen können ihnen eine Menge Dreckarbeit abnehmen."

Er hatte schließlich Erfolg und fischte einen ziemlich angekokelten Hexenbeutel aus dem Kamin. Dean drehte sich zu ihm um und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Was zur Hölle machst du da?"

„Ich will mir einen der Beutel genauer ansehen", erwiderte Sam ruhig. „Es kann nicht schaden, zu wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben. Der Inhalt kann uns vielleicht sagen, welchen Fluch genau man auf uns ausgesprochen hat und je mehr wir wissen, desto besser können wir uns wehren."

Er legte das noch leicht qualmende Bündel auf den Tisch und zog zwei Stifte aus dem Becher auf Bobbys Schreibtisch. Vorsichtig zog er das durch das Feuer brüchig gewordene Gewebe auseinander und schob den Inhalt des Beutels hin und her. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln betrachtete er den Inhalt.

„Und?", ließ sich Dean vom anderen Ende des Zimmers vernehmen.

„Das ist merkwürdig", murmelte Sam in einem Tonfall, der Bobby erst aufhorchen und dann zu Sam an den Schreibtisch treten ließ. Er betrachtete die Ingredienzien des Hexenbeutels mit ebenso gerunzelter Stirn, wie Sam. Dann schob er einen kleinen Gegenstand zur Seite und untersuchte ihn genauer. Langsam hob er den Kopf, schloss einen Moment die Augen und zog dann ein dickes, sehr alt aussehendes Buch aus einem Regal und blätterte darin.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ er es achtlos auf den Schreibtisch fallen und griff nach einem anderen Band. Er blätterte eine Weile, dann begann er zu lesen.

Sam und Dean sahen ihn fragend an, als er schließlich das Buch sinken ließ und die Brüder ansah.

„Heilige Scheiße!", sagte er mit fast tonloser Stimme.


	11. Kapitel 10: A witch at the door

**Kapitel 10: A witch at the door**

„Was?", schnappten Dean und Sam wie aus einem Mund.

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Gebt mir noch einen Moment, ich muss da noch etwas überprüfen."

Dean stöhnte genervt auf und griff sich noch ein Bier, während Bobby eilig mehrere Bücher aus den Regalen zog und sich an den Schreibtisch setzte. Er holte eine Pinzette aus einer der Schubladen und begann den Inhalt des Hexenbeutels sorgfältig zu trennen. Vorsichtig schob er einige kleine Dinge zusammen, andere platzierte er etwas abseits.

Dann begann er in den Büchern zu blättern, hob ab und zu kleine Teile mit der Pinzette an und betrachtete sie unter einer Leselupe.

Schließlich schob er die Bücher zur Seite und murmelte: „Also ich habe ja vieles erwartet, aber das hier …"

Ein Geräusch aus dem Flur ließ die drei Männer herumfahren, gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Hope den Raum betrat.

„Wie bist du hier hoch gekommen?", fragte Bobby, während er sie ungläubig anstarrte. „Wir haben dich doch …"

„Eingesperrt?", erwiderte Hope mit einem kalten Lächeln. „In diesem winzigen Raum mit der Teufelsfalle, all dem Eisen und den vielen kleinen Dingen, die Dämonen bannen sollen? Ich habe euch gesagt, dass mich das nicht aufhalten kann. Ebensowenig, wie ein Schloss an der Tür. Wenn ihr mich einsperren wollt, hättet ihr mich auch gleich in der Mine lassen können. Ich will nicht mehr eingesperrt sein, ich will keine Gefangene mehr sein, weder die der Dämonen, noch eure."

Bobby öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Mit einer wischenden Handbewegung stoppte sie ihn, hob ihn von den Füßen und schleuderte ihn durch den Raum. Das Geräusch, mit dem sein Kopf gegen eines der Bücherregale geschmettert wurde, war scheußlich, doch Hope wandte nicht einmal den Kopf zu ihm um.

„Ich werde nicht erlauben, dass jemand mich einsperrt oder sich gegen mich wendet, habt ihr das verstanden."

Trotz der Bedrohung bewegte Sam sich langsam, ohne den Blick von Hope zu wenden, auf den am Boden liegenden Bobby zu.

„Hope, tu das nicht, wir wollen dir helfen", sagte er leise und ruhig, doch man konnte die Anspannung in seiner Stimme hören.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und ihr Blick wanderte zu Bobby, der reglos am Fuß der deckenhohen Regale lag.

„Ich will niemanden verletzen", sagte sie mit einer herzzerreißenden Traurigkeit im Blick. „Ich will nur nicht mehr benutzt werden. Weder von euch, noch von irgendwem sonst. Ich will meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen können."

Dean hatte sich die Ablenkung zu Nutze gemacht und war ein paar Schritte auf sie zu gegangen, doch nun wandte sie sich von Bobby an und sah Dean mit kalten Augen an. „Wie ich sagte, ich will niemanden verletzen, aber ich werde es tun, wenn es nötig ist. Geh mir aus dem Weg, Dean Winchester, oder du lernst die Ernsthaftigkeit meiner Worte kennen."

Sie hob die Hand in seine Richtung und Dean griff sich mit einem abgewürgten Schmerzenslaut an die Kehle. Seine Mimik zeigte deutlich, dass er vergeblich versuchte, Luft zu holen. Ohne ihre Hand zu bewegen, drehte Hope sich wieder zu Sam, der neben dem bewusstlosen Bobby kniete.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es für mich Hilfe gibt, Sam. Ich muss meinen eigenen Weg finden, vielleicht verschwinde ich einfach irgendwo hin, wo mich nie wieder ein Mensch findet. Die Welt ist groß genug, um jemanden zu verstecken, der nicht gefunden werden will."

Sie senkte die Hand und Dean schnappte hörbar keuchend nach Luft.

„Verfluchte Schlampe …", begann er, doch Hope war bereits verschwunden.

„Bist du okay, Dean?", fragte Sam besorgt, wich jedoch nicht von Bobbys Seite.

Dean hustete krampfhaft, nickte jedoch. „Mir ging's schon schlechter."

Er eilte an Sams Seite und gemeinsam trugen sie Bobby zum Sofa im Wohnzimmer. Sam tastete den Hinterkopf des Freundes ab, wo sich schnell eine beeindruckende Beule bildete.

Sie holten einen Eisbeutel aus dem Tiefkühlschrank und brachten ihn zum Sofa, wo Sam ihn vorsichtig gegen Bobbys Hinterkopf drückte, während er den Kopf schüttelnd murmelte: „Ich verstehe Hope nicht."

„Wer versteht schon Dämonen?" meinte Dean mit Abscheu in der Stimme. „Und Engel sind genauso schwer zu durchschauen. Und wo wir dabei sind, die meisten Menschen versteht man auch nicht. Wie kommst du also darauf, eine Frankenstein-Kreatur, die aus allen drei besteht, verstehen zu wollen?"

„Sie ist keine Frankenstein-Kreatur", erwiderte Sam und sah seinen Bruder lange an.

„Sie ist ein Freak. Und ein verdammt mächtiger dazu", bestand Dean auf seiner Ansicht. „Ich würde es nicht schade finden, wenn sie ihr Wort hält und für alle Zeiten irgendwo in der Versenkung verschwindet."

„Dean, sie ist verwirrt und verängstigt, das ist doch kein Wunder bei dem, was mit ihr geschehen ist."

„Verwirrt und verängstigt? Vielleicht, aber auch gefährlich und mächtig und verdammt zickig. Sie gibt dem Konzept „Stimmungsschwankung" eine völlig neue Bedeutung."

Sam lachte leise.

Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Bewegung hinter den Fenstern des Wohnzimmers. Mit einem Satz war er auf den Beinen und auch Dean, der die Reaktion seines Bruders bemerkt hatte, war sofort an seiner Seite, als die über Jahrzehnte trainierten Reflexe des Jägers das Kommando übernahmen.

Sie sahen einen Schatten, der im hinteren Bereich des Schrottplatzes mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz. Dass sie überhaupt etwas gesehen hatten, verdankten sie nur der Tatsache, dass die Wolken sich verzogen und einem fast vollen Mond erlaubten die Nacht milde zu erhellen.

Vielleicht waren es auch die geschärften Sinne der Jäger, die ihnen Details zeigten, die wohl jedem normalen Menschen entgangen wären. Immerhin hatten diese Sinne ihnen mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet oder sie vor einer tödlichen Falle bewahrt und es war ihnen in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, ihnen blind zu vertrauen.

Sie sahen sich kurz an, nickten synchron und bewegten sich schweigend und schnell zur Tür.

Draußen war alles still, kein Hinweis deutete darauf hin, dass sich hier irgendein Schatten eben noch bewegt hatte. Stumm deutete Dean auf den hinteren Bereich des Schrottplatzes und erklärte Sam mit Gesten, wie sie dort hin gelangen sollten.

Sie schlichen vorsichtig zum westlichen Rand des Platzes und wandten sich dort an einigen kleineren Lagerschuppen vorbei dem rückwärtigen Zaun des Geländes zu. Es war Dean, der ihnen den Weg wies, durch diverse Reparaturaktionen des Impala kannte er das Gelände wie seine Westentasche. Sie bewegten sich fast lautlos, ihre Schritte gedämpft durch den sandigen Untergrund, die Stille der Nacht unterbrochen durch das leise Rufen eines Käuzchens und das Fiepen kleiner Nager.

Eine Wolke schob sich vor den Mond und mit einem Schlag lag der Schrottplatz in tiefer Dunkelheit. Sie konnten gerade noch die vagen Umrisse des ungenutzten, halb verfallenen Schuppens sehen, den Dean als wahrscheinlichsten Unterschlupf für das schleichende Wesen identifiziert hatte. Mit einer knappen Geste signalisierte er Sam, dass sie sich von unterschiedlichen Seiten nähern sollten, dann bewegten sie sich weiter auf die kleine Hütte zu.

Der Kampf mit der Frau war kurz, wenn man es denn überhaupt einen Kampf nennen konnte.

Sie leistete kaum Widerstand und als sich Dean in dem kargen Raum umsah, der von einigen Kerzen erhellt wurde, entdeckte er Gegenstände, die er einem okkulten Hintergrund zuordnen konnte. Allerdings wusste er zu wenig über Hexen, um einordnen zu können, um was es sich genau handelte. Und im Grunde war es ihm auch egal, sie würden es früher oder später sowieso erfahren, da war er sich sicher.

Die Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt, schleppten die Brüder die junge Frau, deren langes, braunes Haar sich aus einem Knoten am Hinterkopf löste, zum Haus zurück.

Als sie das Haus betraten, warf sie einen Blick durch die halbgeöffnete Tür ins Wohnzimmer und schnupperte.

„Ihr habt meine Geschenke also verbrannt", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das Dean sehr süffisant vorkam. „Clever. Aber nicht clever genug."

„Halt' die Klappe, Schlampe", knurrte er und schob die Frau in eines der Gästezimmer.

Sie fesselten sie an einen Stuhl, zogen einen Salzkreis darum und verschlossen die Tür.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer zurückkamen, begrüßte sie ein gequältes Stöhnen vom Sofa. Sie eilten an Bobbys Seite, der, sich eine Hand auf den Hinterkopf pressend, vorsichtig aufsetzte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis sein Blick klar war und er ihnen versicherte, außer einem brummenden Schädel habe er keine weiteren Beschwerden.

Bobby blinzelte kurz, dann schien er sich zu erinnern, wobei sie unterbrochen worden waren. Langsam und vorsichtig ging er zum Schreibtisch und musterte die leicht angebrannten Gegenstände darauf.

„Seht euch das an, Jungs", sagte er und die Brüder traten zu ihm an den Tisch.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Sam besorgt und musterte das noch etwas blasse Gesicht des älteren Mannes.

„Jaja, ich habe schon Schlimmeres überstanden", knurrte dieser, griff nach der Pinzette und hob einen kleinen, dünnen Zweig hoch.

„Das hier ist, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, der Zweig einer Esche."

Er sah die Brüder erwartungsvoll an, doch deren Gesichter zeigten nur Ratlosigkeit.

Seufzend nahm Bobby ein weiteres, kleines Teil mit der Spitze der Pinzette hoch und zeigte es ihnen.

„Sieht aus, wie eine Feder", kommentierte Dean das Offensichtliche.

„Und zwar von einer Eule", ergänzte Bobby und sah sie an, als erwarte er nun spätestens einen Geistesblitz. Doch dieser blieb aus, einzig ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln auf Sams Gesicht war die Reaktion.

„Eine Eule?", murmelte er. „Seit wann sind Eulen dämonisch?"

„Richtig!" Bobbys Stimme klang erfreut. „Und dann das hier."

Er hob einen weiteren Zweig auf. „Schlehdorn."

Vorsichtig fischte er ein kleines Holzstück aus den Häufchen heraus. „Und hier haben wir Runen, in Holzstücke aus Eberesche geschnitzt."

Er schob das Holzstückchen unter die Leselupe. „Das hier ist eine sehr mächtige Rune, die den Geist vor negativen Einflüssen schützt. Eine andere Rune schützt vor Krankheiten, wenn ich das richtig gesehen habe. Leider hat das Holz im Feuer ziemlich gelitten."

„Aber das heißt …"

„Genau. Diese Hexenbeutel sind zu unserem Schutz hier angebracht worden. Die unter dem Impala wohl besonders zu eurem Schutz unterwegs. Die Esche ist ein heiliger Baum, der Schutz gewährt, die Eule gilt als Symbol der Weisheit, schützt aber auch. Schlehdorn neutralisiert schon vorhandene negative Einflüsse und das Holz, in das die Runen eingeritzt sind, ist Eberesche, ein Baum, dem starke Schutzeigenschaften gegen das Böse zugesprochen wird. Das Ganze ist keltischen Ursprungs, druidische Magie und hat wohl kaum etwas mit den dämonischen Hexen zu tun, die wir bisher kennen gelernt haben."

Während er sprach deutete Bobby auf die Bücher, die er vor Hopes Auftritt durchsucht hatte.

„Wenn ich es richtig sehe, haben wir etwas sehr, sehr mächtiges zerstört." Er seufzte.

„Aber warum sollten Hexen oder keltische Druiden uns beschützen wollen, das frage ich mich, seit ich die Eulenfeder entdeckt habe", fuhr er fort und rieb sich über den Hinterkopf, wobei er schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzog.

Sam und Dean sahen sich an.

„Oh shit", sagte Sam leise. „Das werden wir wohl herausfinden können."

„Wir haben die Hexe gefangen", ergänzte Dean und sah schuldbewusst drein.

„Ich hoffe nur, sie ist entweder nicht so mächtig, wie du denkst, oder nimmt uns zumindest die Behandlung nicht allzu übel", sagte Sam und wandte sich an Bobby. „Ich hole sie wohl besser mal rein."

„Moment", hielt Dean ihn auf. „Ich bin davon noch nicht überzeugt. Hexen haben immer einen Dämon hinter sich, nur deshalb sind sie fähig, überhaupt Magie zu wirken. Mag sein, dass das hier Schutzzeichen sind, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie es gut mit uns meint. Vielleicht wollen sie uns nur schützen, weil sie uns für irgendetwas benutzen wollen. Ich schütze mich lieber selber und fälle auch selber die Entscheidungen. Wir sind zu lange Spielball von allen mögliche Mächten gewesen, ich plane nicht, diesen Weg fortzusetzen."

Bobby machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. „Nicht so hastig, Junge. Ich verstehe deine Zweifel, aber lassen wir sie doch erst einmal selber zu Wort kommen. Wenn ich das, was ich gelesen habe, richtig interpretiere, hättet ihr sie nicht gefangen nehmen können, wenn sie es nicht gewollt hätte."

„Dann holen wir sie mal besser her und entschuldigen uns." Sam verzog das Gesicht.

Sie gingen zum Gästezimmer und schlossen die Tür auf, doch der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war nicht der, den sie erwartet hatten.


	12. Kapitel 11: Not alone

**Kapitel 11: Not alone**

Der Raum war leer und die Stricke, mit denen sie die Frau an den Stuhl gefesselt hatten, lagen auf dem Boden. Eine kurze Durchsuchung des Raumes zeigte ihnen, dass die Frau sich nirgendwo versteckt hielt und da das Fenster ebenso verriegelt, wie die Tür verschlossen gewesen war, blieb ihr Verschwinden ein Mysterium.

Sie berichteten Bobby von der Jagd auf die Frau und er schüttelte den Kopf, was ein schmerzerfülltes Knurren zur Folge hatte.

„Euch kann man aber auch keine fünf Minuten aus den Augen lassen", murmelte er, während er ins Wohnzimmer zurückging, um sich den Eisbeutel zu holen.

„Und was machen wir nun?", fragte Sam, als sie alle gemeinsam wieder vor dem Tisch mit den Überresten des Hexenbeutels standen. Sie studierten die Überreste, als könnten diese ihnen die Lösung für ihr Problem liefern, doch die Gegenstände schwiegen.

Eine Bewegung am Fenster ließ sie herumfahren und zu ihrem grenzenlosen Erstaunen erkannten Dean und Sam die Frau, die sie auf dem Schrottplatz gefangen genommen um im Haus gefesselt hatten.

Sie sah die drei Männer an, dann hob sie eine Hand und winkte ihnen zu. Verblüfft starrten diese zurück, denn sie hatten vieles erwartet, doch ein fröhliches, fast vertrauliches Winken hatte nicht dazu gehört.

Bevor sie sich jedoch von ihrer Verblüffung erholen konnten, hatte die Frau sich schon wieder abgewandt und widmete sich wieder dem, was sie getan hatte, bevor sie den Blickkontakt zu den Männern hergestellt hatte.

Sie mussten nicht überlegen, oder sich absprechen, die drei Jäger traten gemeinsam auf die Veranda hinaus, um zu sehen, was die Frau dort trieb.

Völlig in ihre Arbeit vertieft stand sie einige Meter von ihnen entfernt an einem der abgelegeneren Fenster und zeichnete mit einem Stück Kreide Symbole unter, über und neben den Fensterrahmen.

Dean runzelte die Stirn, und betrachtete die Fenster, die sich zwischen ihnen und der Frau befanden. Und wie er vermutet hatte, waren diese schon mit Kreidesymbolen und Zeichen verziert.

„Hey", rief Sam und machte ein paar Schritte auf die Frau zu. „Was soll das?"

Sie reagierte nicht, sondern zeichnete das Symbol ruhig zuende. Dann wandte sie sich den Männern zu.

„Ich bringe Schutzrunen an", sagte sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Nachdem ihr ja alle meine Hexenbeutel entfernt habt, sollte das zumindest einen kleinen Ersatz darstellen. Bei Weitem nicht so effizient, wie die Beutel, aber immerhin ein bisschen mehr, als gar nichts."

Sie lächelte so freundlich, dass die drei Männer sich irritiert ansahen.

„Äh … wollen wir hinein gehen?", fragte Bobby und klang dabei so, als wäre er selber nicht von seinem Vorschlag überzeugt.

Sie nickte und ging auf die drei zu, die immer noch, wie angewurzelt, nahe der Tür standen.

Drinnen angekommen, betrachtete die Frau mit kummervoller Miene die verkohlten Überreste ihres Hexenbeutels auf dem Tisch.

„Eberesche verbrannt. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut", murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr habt da deutlich mehr Schaden angerichtet, als ihr denkt", fügte sie dann an die Männer gewandt hinzu. „Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?"

„Moment mal", protestierte Dean. „Hier sind wir diejenigen, die die Fragen stellen."

Sie legte den Kopf schräg und musterte ihn aus dunkelbraunen Augen.

„Wenn ihr meint." Ihre Blicke wanderten von Dean über Sam zu Bobby und dann zu dem Bücherstapel auf dem Schreibtisch. Wieder runzelte sie die Stirn.

„Interessante Lektüre. Allerdings ziemlich weit am Thema vorbei." Sie zwinkerte Bobby verschmitzt zu. „Trotzdem wundert es mich, dass ihr die Beutel verbrannt habt, obwohl ihr dieses Wissen hattet." Sie nickte in Richtung des Bücherstapels.

„Wir haben da gewissermaßen aneinander vorbei gearbeitet", sagte Sam mit einem entschuldigenden Unterton, der Dean veranlasste, seinem Bruder einen strafenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Die Frau sah Sam an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Passiert das öfter, dass ihr … gewissermaßen aneinander vorbei arbeitet?"

Dean riss der Geduldsfaden. Er sprang auf, packte die Frau grob am Arm und drückte sie auf einen Stuhl.

„Also. Wer bist du und was hat es mit deinen Hexenbeuteln auf sich? Und komm mir nicht mit 'Schutzrunen', wir sind nicht blöd und du bist nicht die erste Hexe, mit der wir es zu tun haben."

„Das bezweifle ich". Erwiderte sie kühl und rieb sich den Oberarm, wo er sie wenig sanft gepackt hatte.

„Was?"

„Sowohl als auch", antwortete sie kryptisch auf Sams Zwischenfrage. „Ich bezweifle, dass ihr nicht blöd seid, denn eure bisherigen Aktionen lassen weder auf sorgfältige, alle Eventualitäten berücksichtigende Planung, noch auf überragende Intelligenz schließen. Es tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen, aber so ist es."

Sie sah die drei Männer mit hochgerecktem Kinn an und in ihren braunen Augen blitzte es kämpferisch. „Und ich bezweifle, dass ihr es vor mir schon mit Hexen zu tun gehabt habt. Mag sein, dass ihr auf Menschen getroffen seid, die sich die Macht von Dämonen zunutze gemacht haben, um anderen zu schaden. Mag auch sein, dass ihr sie Hexen nennt, aber das hat mit wirklichen Hexen nichts zu tun. Es zeigt nur, dass ihr euch in den letzten Jahrtausenden nicht verändert habt, dass ihr eure Vorurteile gepflegt und eure Ignoranz erhalten habt. Es war ja schon von je her so, nicht wahr? Frauen, die außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten haben, müssen mit dem Teufel, oder Dämonen im Bunde sein. Und wenn tatsächlich Menschen Dämonen beschwören und ihre Kräfte nutzen, selbst wenn sie dafür willfährige Diener dieser Dämonen geworden sind, dann müssen das ja natürlich Hexen sein." Sie schnaubte verächtlich.

„Jetzt hör mal", warf Dean ein, der aussah, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren.

Sie hob die Hand und fuhr ungerührt fort. „Was nun eure Fragen betrifft: Mein Name ist Kendra und meine Hexenbeutel sollten dazu dienen, euch zu schützen. Glaub' es oder nicht, Dean Winchester, nicht jeder, der sich dir nähert, will dir automatisch Böses. Ihr Jungs seid mittlerweile so daran gewöhnt, dass man euch manipuliert, benutzt und dann wegwirft, dass ich es euch nicht einmal übel nehmen kann, dass ihr sofort dunkle Mächte wittert, sobald jemand keiner von euch ist. Aber die Sache, um die es jetzt geht, geht viele mehr an, als nur euch Jäger. Ihr solltet das wissen und hättet euch darauf vorbereiten müssen, mit anderen zusammen zu arbeiten."

Ihr Tonfall war eindeutig vorwurfsvoll.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als würden andere sich keine Mühe geben, aber ihr tut so, als wäret ihr die einzigen Menschen, die etwas wissen dürften und mit dieser Art von Cowboy-Mentalität habt ihr schon die Apokalypse und Armageddon verbockt."

Dean starrte die Frau – Kendra, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis – an, als wäre sie von einem anderen Planeten. Sie redete unverblümt über Dinge, die sie gar nicht wissen konnte und die sie, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, auch nichts angingen. Und dennoch sprach sie darüber, als wäre es etwas, das jedermann wusste.

„Was weißt du genau? Und woher weißt du das?", warf Bobby ruhiger ein, als seine Haltung vermuten ließ.

Kendra wandte sich ihm nicht zu, als sie antwortete, sie blieb Dean zugewandt und beobachtete ihn genau, als wisse sie, dass es sich um einen Tiger handelte, der nur auf eine Gelegenheit wartete, zuzupacken.

„Die Zeichen sind eindeutig, für die, die sie zu sehen vermögen. Etwas, eine Abscheulichkeit, so grauenhaft, dass es keinen Namen dafür gibt, wurde geschaffen und so etwas bringt das Gleichgewicht der Natur durcheinander. Und es gibt eine Prophezeiung, die auf euch deutet, deshalb bin ich hier. Um euch zu schützen und davor zu bewahren, dass niedere Mächte euch das Leben so schwer machen, dass ihr euch nicht auf die eigentliche Aufgabe konzentrieren könnt."

Stille erfüllte den Raum, die plötzlich von einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Geräusch unterbrochen wurde.

Kendra löste ihren Blick von Dean und sah auf. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und ihre empörte, aber doch freundliche Miene verwandelte sich in eine kühle Maske. Ihre Lippen bildeten einen dünnen Strich und sie kniff die Augen zusammen.

Synchron drehten die drei Männer sich um, um zu sehen, was eine derartige Abneigung in der Frau ausgelöst hatte.

„Kendra", sagte Castiel mit einer ebenso versteinerten Miene. Seine Augen waren auf die Frau gerichtet, deren Augen wütend blitzten.

„Castiel", erwiderte sie in einem Tonfall, der tiefe Abscheu verriet.

-tbc


	13. Kapitel 12: Fire in the Night

**Kapitel 12: Fire in the Night**

„Äh … ihr kennt euch?", fragte Dean und sah von Kendra zu Castiel und zurück.

„Ja", kam es unisono von dem Engel und der Hexe, in einem Tonfall, der deutlich klar machte, dass weder der eine, noch die andere wünschten, dieses Thema näher zu erläutern, geschweige denn, darüber zu diskutieren.

„Wo ist Hope?", fragte Castiel, nun komplett die Anwesenheit Kendras ignorierend.

Bobby sah ihn fragend an, doch als er merkte, dass Castiel keinerlei Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu erklären, zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Sie wollte fort. Sich irgendwo verkriechen, wo sie keinen Schaden anrichten kann."

Castiels Miene wandelte sich zu Frustration. „Das ist nicht gut. Es reicht nicht, dass sie sich versteckt, alleine ihre Existenz reicht aus, um Schaden anzurichten."

Er ließ sich nicht darüber aus, inwiefern die Existenz des Hybriden alleine schon Schaden anrichtete und die drei Männer kannten ihn inzwischen lange und gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken würde, bevor er selber dazu bereit war.

Selbst Kendra schien das zu wissen, denn sie warf ihm nur noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Sam.

„Was hat es mit dieser Hope auf sich?"

Sam warf erst Dean und dann Castiel einen fragenden Blick zu, den Dean nicht und Castiel mit einem fast unmerklichen Nicken beantwortete. Derartig bestärkt, erklärte Sam der jungen Frau in einer kurzen Version das, was geschehen war und was es mit Hope auf sich hatte. Den Teil mit Arnor ließ er zunächst aus, es schien so schon viel zu verdauen zu sein, fand er.

Kendra hörte schweigend zu, einzig die sorgenvolle Miene und eine zunehmend tiefer werdende, steile Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen verrieten, dass sie die Tragweite verstand.

Dean beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, eine Mischung aus Irritation und Wut auf seinen Bruder, der so selbstverständlich alles erzählte. Und auf Bobby, der kommentarlos dabei stand und es anscheinend völlig normal fand, dass sie einer vollständig Fremden vertrauten.

Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie eine Hexe war, denn trotz des deutlichen Inhaltes ihrer Hexenbeutel und ihrer Versicherung, ihnen nichts Böses zu wollen, war Dean keineswegs von den guten Absichten der Frau überzeugt.

Und was war es, dass sie mit Castiel eine solche, gegenseitige Abneigung verband?

Da steckte doch mehr dahinter und das wollte Dean nicht so einfach hinnehmen. Er wollte dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen, bevor er auch nur Anstalten machen würde, der Frau zu vertrauen. Nicht, dass er vorhatte, ihr zu vertrauen und es ärgerte ihn, dass Bobby und Sam das scheinbar anders sahen.

Auch wenn Castiel sein stummes Einverständnis gegeben hatte, so war das für ihn noch lange kein Grund diese höchst suspekte Frau in alles einzuweihen. Aber Sam war offensichtlich anderer Meinung und genau das schürte den Ärger in Dean mehr und mehr.

Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, einmal auf ihn zu hören, oder?

Er sah besorgt von Sam zu Bobby. Auch der ältere Jäger schien sich von dieser Hexe einwickeln zu lassen. Was für ein Wahnsinn! Sie steckten hier mitten in einer gefährlichen Geschichte und als wären die Hybriden noch nicht schlimm genug, mischten nun auch noch Hexen mit.

Er hasste diese verfluchten Weibsbilder, die sich zu Marionetten der Dämonen machen ließen und ihren eigenen Leuten in den Rücken fielen. Als wäre das, was die Hölle ausbrütete nicht schon schlimm genug.

Normalerweise hätte er zumindest Bobby für vernünftig genug gehalten, dass Sam auf jedes Mädel reinfiel, dass versicherte, helfen zu wollen, hatte er ja nun schon oft genug erlebt. Überhaupt neigte Sam dazu, den falschen Leuten zu vertrauen und das ging dann meistens übel in die Hose. Nicht nur für ihn selber, sondern meistens für sehr viele Menschen. War es also zu viel verlangt, nur einmal auf den älteren Bruder zu hören?

In seine Gedanken versunken, bekam Dean nicht mit, was am Tisch gesprochen wurde, aber er bemerkte, dass die drei nun gerade vertraulich die Köpfe zusammen steckten.

Benommen schüttelte er den Kopf. Hatten denn hier alle den Verstand verloren?

Er drehte sich um, um Castiel zu fragen, musste jedoch feststellen, dass der Engel in der Zwischenzeit verschwunden war.

Ruckartig stand Dean auf und ging, ohne die drei Menschen am Tisch eines Blickes zu würdigen, in die Küche.

Ein kaltes Bier würde ihn wieder auf den Boden zurück bringen.

oooOOOooo

**5. Oktober 2010, Oak Park, Chicago, Illinois**

Mrs. Louisa Donwell setzte sich kerzengerade in ihrem Bett auf und sah auf die Uhr auf ihrem Nachttischchen. 23:15. Es war empörend, was da zu nachtschlafender Zeit für ein Lärm aus dem Nachbarhaus kam.

Sie seufzte. Früher war der westliche Vorort von Chicago eine ruhige Wohngegend gewesen, damals, als sie mit ihrem Mann hierher gezogen war. In den 50ern war es gewesen, die Nachbarschaft war angenehm, es war ein guter Ort, um die Kinder großzuziehen, doch inzwischen hatte sich alles verändert. Mehr und mehr der alten Nachbarn waren weggestorben, nach Florida gezogen, um das Alter im milden Klima zu verbringen oder zu ihren Kindern überall im Land gezogen.

Sie selber war hier geblieben. Trotz des Wunsches, eine Familie zu gründen, weshalb sie ja ursprünglich in diesen Vorort gezogen waren, waren Kinder ihnen verwehrt geblieben. Irgendwann hatten Eddie und sie die Hoffnung auf Nachwuchs aufgegeben und sich in ihrem Leben zu zweit eingerichtet. Und es war kein schlechtes Leben gewesen, das sagte sie sich immer wieder. Bis Eddie dann vor drei Jahren an einer Hirnblutung gestorben war.

Sie war alleine zurück geblieben und obwohl sie manchmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, wie viele ihrer Freunde in ein milderes Klima zu ziehen, hatte sie es nie über sich gebracht, das Haus zu verkaufen, in dem sie alles an ihren lieben Mann und ihr gemeinsames Leben erinnerte. Was würde sie denn noch haben, wenn sie das alles hier aufgab?

Wieder kam ein lautes Krachen, gefolgt von einer schrillen Stimme aus dem Nachbarhaus und ließ sie aus ihren Erinnerungen aufschrecken.

Eigentlich waren die Lawsons nette Leute, die sich freundlich um ihre Nachbarin kümmerte. Gerade letzte Woche hatte Henry Lawson ihr angeboten, sich um ihren Zaun zu kümmern, der an einigen Stellen ein wenig verrottet war. Und Anne, seine Frau, fragte sie immer, ob sie ihr etwas vom Supermarkt mitbringen sollte, oder ob sie etwas von der Pastete wollte, die es zum Abendessen gab.

Es waren angenehme Nachbarn und Mrs. Donwell freute sich schon darauf, wenn im Sommer das erste Kind zur Welt kommen würde. Anne war gerade erst schwanger geworden, hatte es ihrer Nachbarin jedoch brühwarm erzählt und Mrs. Donwell hatte sich sofort als Babysitter angeboten, falls das Paar gerne mal einen Abend frei haben wollte.

Sie verstand nicht, was da drüben auf einmal los war. Sonst waren es immer ruhige Nachbarn und nun war dort all der Lärm und die lauten Stimmen. Feierten die Lawsons etwa eine ausgelassene Party? Und das auch noch an einem Werktag?

Sie zog sich einen geblümten Flanell-Morgenmantel über und ging zum Fenster. Vorsichtig zog sie den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite und lugte durch den Spalt zum Nachbarhaus. Fröstelnd zog sie den Morgenmantel enger um ihren knochigen Körper, als sie wieder laute Stimmen von nebenan hörte. Das Geschrei und Gepoltere wurde nicht weniger und sie überlegte gerade, die Polizei zu rufen. Immerhin war sie eine alte Frau und brauchte ihre Nachtruhe. Sie musste es keinesfalls hinnehmen, wenn in der Nachbarschaft eine derartige Ruhestörung stattfand.

Gerade als sie ihre gerechte Empörung über diese Zustände an den Punkt gebracht hatte, ihre natürliche Zurückhaltung aufzugeben und sich zu beschweren, wurde es schlagartig still.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen stand das Haus lichterloh in Flammen. Mrs. Donwell blinzelte. Was war da geschehen? Sie verstand ein wenig von Feuern, immerhin hatte Eddie 30 Jahre beim Chicago Fire-Department gearbeitet und davon, dass ein ganzes Haus auf einen Schlag in Flammen stand, ohne, dass es eine Explosion gegeben hatte, hatte sie noch nie etwas gehört.

Erschrocken wollte sie zum Telefon greifen, um die Feuerwehr zu rufen, als ihr etwas Neues auffiel. Ein Geruch nach verbranntem Holz, verschmortem Kunststoff und etwas Fremdartigem, das sie nicht identifizieren konnte, wallte zu ihr hinüber und war trotz der geschlossenen Fenster deutlich wahrzunehmen. Angewidert schnüffelte sie und dann erkannte sie den Geruch. Es roch, als hätte jemand am 4. Juli einen Feuerwerkskörper angezündet, oder ein Streichholz angerissen. Es roch eindeutig nach Schwefel.

Und dann sah sie ihn. Eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt trat langsam, gemessenen Schrittes aus dem tosenden Flammeninferno und blieb vor dem Haus stehen.

Sie konnte keine Details erkennen, er war einfach nur eine tiefschwarze Silhouette vor dem orangen Licht der Flammen. Unbewegt stand er da, weder die Hitze, noch der tosende Lärm schienen ihm irgendetwas anhaben zu können.

Unwillkürlich hielt sie den Atem an, froh, hinter den langen Vorhängen ihres Schlafzimmers verborgen zu sein. Doch dann drehte die Gestalt den Kopf und obwohl sie kein Gesicht erkennen konnte, war sie sicher, dass er direkt zu ihr herüber sah.

Louisa Donwell schauderte und ein eigenartiges Gefühl kroch ihr die Wirbelsäule hoch.

Sie war nie sehr religiös gewesen, doch jetzt wandte sie sich ihrer Kommode zu und zog die oberste Schublade mit bebenden Fingern auf. Ohne besondere Vorsicht hob sie ein altes, mit schönen Schnitzereien verziertes Schmuckkästchen heraus, doch ehe sie es abstellen konnte entglitt es ihren zitternden Händen. Es polterte zu Boden und eine Flut aus Schmuckstücken ergoss sich über den Boden.

Sie sank auf die Knie, suchte mit fahrigen Bewegungen nach dem Kreuz, das ihre Mutter ihr kurz vor ihrem Tod geschenkt hatte. Ihre Mutter war eine fromme Katholikin gewesen und hatte dieses kleine, schlichte, goldene Kreuz 1922 bei einer Pilgerfahrt nach Rom gekauft und dann während einer Audienz vom Papst segnen lassen. Seitdem hatte sie es getragen, in dem sicheren Bewusstsein, vor allem Übel geschützt zu sein. Auf ihrem Sterbebett hatte sie es Louisa in die Hand gedrückt und diese hatte es pflichtschuldig und aus Sentimentalität einige Monate nach dem Tod der Mutter getragen. Geglaubt hatte sie nie daran, dass es etwas anderes sein könnte, als ein Schmuckstück und eine Erinnerung an die Mutter.

Nun jedoch schob sie fieberhaft Broschen, Ketten, Ringe und Armbänder hin und her, bis sie schließlich fand, was sie gesucht hatte.

Sie zog das kleine, goldene Kreuz an der dünnen Goldkette aus dem Durcheinander heraus und drückte es an ihre Brust. Dann versuchte sie, es umzubinden, doch ihre zitternden Finger schafften es nicht, den filigranen Verschluss im Nacken zu schließen. Sie gab den Versuch auf und begnügte sich damit, den kleinen Gegenstand fest in ihrer Hand zu halten und sich die Hand gegen die Brust, über ihrem Herzen zu pressen.

Ohne es zu merken murmelte sie die Gebete ihrer Kindheit, während sie auf dem Boden ihres Schlafzimmers kniete und Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen.

-tbc


	14. Kapitel 13: Borderline

**Kapitel 13: Borderline**

**5. Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Als Dean mit einem Bier aus der Küche kam, waren Bobby und Sam gerade fertig damit, Kendra auf den Stand der Dinge zu bringen und sie sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster.

„Ein ganz schöner Brocken", sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Dean setzte ich an den Tisch und setzte die Bierflasche mit einem vernehmlichen Knall auf der Tischplatte ab.

„Und? Haben wir unser Wissen jetzt geteilt?", fragte er in schärferem Ton, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, die Frau und der Umgang der beiden mit ihr machten ihn aggressiv.

Kendra wandte sich ihm zu und hob die Augenbrauen. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, sie würde etwas sagen, das ihm die Gelegenheit gab, ihr seine Meinung zu sagen, aber sie schwieg, als ahne sie, was die falschen Worte jetzt auslösen konnten.

Dann seufzte sie leise und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Kendra war bisher noch etwas zurückhaltend, was ihre Seite des Wissen teilen angeht", bemerkte Bobby und Dean spürte eine leichte Genugtuung, dass auch Bobbys Tonfall eine gute Portion Misstrauen verriet.

„Ich habe mich zurückgehalten, was mein Wissen angeht, weil ich dachte, es wäre besser, zu warten, bis alle Beteiligten anwesend sind", sagte sie.

„Was ja jetzt der Fall ist", fügte sie mit leicht amüsiertem Unterton hinzu und warf Dean ein ironisches Lächeln zu.

Dean schnaubte, riss sich dann aber zusammen im Wissen, dass es wenig Sinn haben würde, sich mit der Frau zu streiten, wenn sie weitaus dringlichere Sorgen hatten. Vielleicht konnte sie ja etwas beitragen, das sie noch nicht wussten und auch wenn er fest entschlossen war, ihr weder zu vertrauen, noch sie in irgendeiner Weise in ihr kleines Team zu integrieren, war er doch pragmatisch genug, ihr zuzuhören. Information war Information und solange man im Hinterkopf behielt, wer die Quelle war, konnte man sie durchaus verwerten.

„Na, dann mal los", sagte er. „Was weißt du und woher weißt du es?"

„Sehr viel Konkretes ist es nicht", gestand sie ein. „Ich weiß, dass es etwas gibt, das das Gleichgewicht der Natur durcheinander bringt. Etwas so Gravierendes, dass die Grundfesten der natürlichen Ordnung erschüttert werden. Etwas, das neu erschaffen wurde und das noch nicht lange existiert."

„Na wunderbar", knurrte Dean. „Das ist ja herrlich vage. Für mich klingt das wie esoterischer Schwamm, perfekt, um uns einzulullen und auszufragen."

Zu seinem Erstaunen nickte Bobby nun und sah seinerseits die Frau ungeduldig an. Selbst Sammy schien jetzt unsicher, ob sie ihr zu früh vertraut hatten.

Und doch war da noch Castiels Reaktion gewesen. Auch wenn er Kendra ganz offensichtlich eine tiefe Abneigung entgegen brachte, hatte er nicht einen Augenblick gezögert, seine Zustimmung zu geben, sie einzuweihen. Wäre dieser Punkt nicht gewesen, hätte Dean von Anfang an darauf bestanden, sie gefangen zu halten und ihr kein Wort zu verraten.

Es war dieses Band des Vertrauens zwischen Castiel und ihm, das trotz ihrer häufigen Differenzen und Auseinandersetzungen so stark war, dass Dean nicht zögerte, wenn der Engel seine Position klar machte. Es gab nur wenige Menschen, oder in diesem Fall Wesen, denen er so sehr vertraute. Genau genommen waren das nur Sam, Bobby und Castiel. Und wenn einer von diesen dreien von ihm verlangte, zu springen, dann fragte er nicht lange nach, sondern sprang. Dass er später den Grund dafür noch ausführlich diskutieren und hinterfragen konnte, stand auf einem anderen Blatt, aber wenn es darauf ankam, war er bereit, ihnen mit seinem Leben zu vertrauen.

Kendra riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, als sie fortfuhr. „Natürlich ist das alles sehr vage. Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass die Ereignisse um euren Hybriden in der Hexenzeitung stehen? Dass ich auf den Punkt genau weiß, wann ein Ereignis stattfindet und dazu noch den präzisen Ort?" Sie lachte freudlos. „Ich bin eine Hexe, kein Orakel oder Seherin."

„Dafür bist du aber ziemlich präzise hier aufgetaucht", warf Sam ein, dessen Stimme nun auch voller Zweifel war. Er hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, als frage er sich, wieso sie gerade noch so offen mit der Frau gesprochen hatten.

Die Stimmung war gekippt, erkannte Dean und ein Gefühl der Selbstzufriedenheit machte sich in ihm breit. Also waren seine Zweifel und seine Ablehnung doch nicht so unberechtigt gewesen und er hatte das angenehme Gefühl, der einzige gewesen zu sein, der die Frau durchschaut hatte.

Sie seufzte erneut, auch sie schien zu merken, dass die Atmosphäre am Tisch sich verändert hatte.

„Nun gut. Ich schätze, ich muss euch mehr erzählen, als ich vorgehabt hatte. Vielleicht sogar mehr, als gut ist. Aber vielleicht ist es auch gut so. Das wird wohl nur die Zeit zeigen."

Bobby brummelte etwas Unverständliches und trotz eines kurzen Zögerns fuhr sie fort, bevor auch Sam oder Dean noch etwas zu ihren kryptischen Äußerungen sagen konnten.

„Ich kann euch das, was wir wahrnehmen nicht genauer beschreiben, so gerne ich es auch wollte. Es muss euch einfach genügen, zu wissen, dass die Erschaffung des Hybriden nicht unbemerkt geblieben ist. Etwas so profund Unnatürliches, eine derartige Perversion des Lebens ist etwas, das nicht unbemerkt bleiben kann, denn es widerspricht allem Natürlichen. Ich wusste nicht, dass es ein Hybrid aus Dämon und Engel ist, aber dass es eine Monstrosität ist, das war unübersehbar.

Was nun mein Auftauchen an diesem Ort angeht, so ist die Erklärung vielleicht nicht weniger kryptisch, aber deutlich nachvollziehbarer. Es gibt eine uralte Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass die aus einem Blut geborenen, dem Abgrund entrissenen, die Macht besitzen werden, das in Verderbtheit Geeinte zu bezwingen."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause und musterte die Verwirrung auf den Gesichtern ihrer Zuhörer sichtlich zufrieden. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie weiter sprach.

„Ja, so ähnlich habe ich auch geschaut, als ich die Prophezeiung das erste Mal gehört habe, aber mit dem Wissen, das ich heute erlangt habe, wird sie endlich völlig klar.

Die aus einem Blut geborenen seid ihr, das wissen wir schon lange. Auch, dass ihr beide dem Abgrund entrissen wurdet, ist schon länger bekannt. Zumindest Deans Rettung aus der Hölle ist eine Legende geworden und Sams Rückkehr aus dem Gefängnis des alten Feindes hat diesen Teil der Prophezeiung bestätigt. Und was nun das in Verderbtheit Geeinte betrifft, das war uns lange Zeit ein Rätsel. Es wurde klarer, dass das Erscheinen der Störung im Gleichgewicht zu dieser Zeit, als sich der erste Teil der Prophezeiung bewahrheitet hat, wohl den zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung bedeutet. Doch was genau es war, habe ich erst heute erfahren. Das in Verderbnis Geeinte muss euer Hybride sein."

„Es ist nicht _unser_ Hybride und außerdem hat sie einen Namen. Hope", warf Sam ein, doch Kendra lächelte nur und sprach unbeirrt weiter.

„Ich bin zu euch gekommen, als klar war, dass ihr es seid, die die Prophezeiung benannt hat, denn wenn ihr die einzigen seid, die das Unheil abwenden können, dann muss ich euch allen Schutz bieten, den ich aufbringen kann."

Ein langes Schweigen folgte ihren Worten, dann sprach Bobby ruhig. „Nichts von dem, was du erzählt hast, kannst du nicht irgendwo erfahren haben. Sehen wir mal ganz von dem ab, was wir dir gerade erzählt haben. Nichts an deinen Worten kann mich davon überzeugen, dass deine Absichten wirklich die sind, die du uns sagst. Und ich beginne mich zu fragen, warum wir dir überhaupt so weit vertraut haben."

„Ihr habt meine Hexenbeutel gefunden und ganz richtig erkannt, welchem Zweck sie dienten. Wenn auch etwas zu spät", erwiderte Kendra mit einem leicht gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. „Außerdem habe ich ein ausgesprochen gewinnendes Wesen und kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn ich es will." Sie lachte leise, dann sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern: „Ein wenig positive Magie umgibt mich, wenn ich möchte, dass Menschen mir vertrauen."

„Und du glaubst, wirklich, dass es sinnvoll ist, Menschen zu manipulieren, wenn du möchtest, dass sie dir vertrauen?", fauchte Dean, der es hasste, manipuliert zu werden.

„Ich wollte nur, dass ihr euer Wissen mit mir teilt, dass ihr mir zuhört. Glaubst du ernsthaft, in einer Stimmung, wie sie jetzt herrscht, hättet ihr mir etwas von dem Hybriden erzählt? Wie lange dauert es normalerweise, bis du einem Menschen soweit vertraust, dass du ihn in eure Geheimnisse einweihst, Dean? Macht euch bitte eines klar. Wir stehen auf einer sehr dünnen Grenzlinie zwischen Rettung und völliger Zerstörung und es ist noch keineswegs geklärt, auf welche Seite der Linie wir stürzen werden. Wir haben keine Zeit für langwierigen Vertrauensaufbau oder für lauschige Kennlern-Wochenenden. Zeit ist ein entscheidender Faktor und ich bin nicht bereit, etwas davon zu verschwenden, nur damit du dich besser fühlst."

Dean starrte sie ungläubig an, konnte sich der Logik ihrer Worte aber nicht entziehen. Seufzend nickte er.

Auch Bobby nickte nun, aber seine Miene zeigte noch immer Misstrauen.

Plötzlich lächelte Kendra breit. „Ich habe noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel", sagte sie, während sie Bobby ansah. Vorsichtig zog sie einen kleinen Gegenstand aus einem ledernen Beutel, den sie am Gürtel trug. Dean erkannte das Stück Kreide, mit dem sie schon die Runen an der Hauswand angebracht hatte. Sie schloss einen Moment die Augen, dann begann sie ein verschlungenes Zeichen auf den Tisch zu malen. Bobbys Augen weiteten sich, als das Muster eine Gestalt annahm. Schließlich legte sie schließlich die Kreide aus der Hand und begann mit leisem Murmeln eine Handfläche über dem Symbol kreisen zu lassen, bis dieses schließlich in einem matten Orange zu leuchten begann.

Bobby starrte darauf, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und murmelte, wie zu sich selbst: „Das ist nicht möglich!"

-tbc


	15. Kapitel 14: Burning Rose

**Kapitel 14: Burning Rose**

**5. Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Alle Blicke wandten sich Bobby zu, der wie elektrisiert auf das, in mattem Orange glühende, Symbol starrte.

„Was ist nicht möglich?", fragte Dean und kniff die Augen misstrauisch zusammen.

„Das da", erwiderte Bobby mit rauer Stimme und deutete mit der Hand auf das Symbol.

„Das weiß ich." Deans Stimme verriet sowohl Ungeduld, als auch das wachsende Unbehagen, das Sam in seinen Augen erkennen konnte. „Was daran ist nicht möglich?"

Bobby sah ihn einen Moment lang an, als könne er nicht begreifen, wieso Dean nicht sofort die Absurdität seiner Frage aufging, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Sam und als er auch dort nur Unverständnis fand, seufzte er.

„Ihr seid einfach zu jung, Jungs. Und ihr habt euch nicht ausreichend mit der Geschichte der Jäger beschäftigt. Euer Dad hätte es sofort erkannt."

Wachsende Ungeduld brachte Dean dazu, sich zu räuspern.

„Ja, ja", fuhr Bobby fort, während er Kendra ansah. „Ich erklär's ja schon. Das Symbol, unter Jägern ‚die brennende Rose' genannt, ist ein uraltes Zeichen, das schon immer in den Aufzeichnungen der Jäger auftaucht. Nicht häufig, eigentlich nur sehr selten, aber wenn es auftaucht, ist das immer außergewöhnlich. Über die Jahrhunderte haben Jäger es immer wieder bemerkt, wenn sie in ausweglosen Situationen waren, an Orten, an denen sie dem Bösen begegneten und hoffnungslos unterlegen waren. Manche Jäger vor Jahrhunderten haben sie deshalb auch ‚Die Rose der Hoffnung' genannt, denn trotzdem alle Hoffnung verloren schien, haben sie gesiegt. Es ist, als ob das Böse schwächer wird und das Gute an Kraft gewinnt, als würde die Waage neu ausbalanciert."

Er schwieg einen Moment und als er das Stirnrunzeln seiner Zuhörer sah, grinste er.

„Das sind Formulierungen aus den Berichten der Jäger über die Jahrhunderte. Man ist schließlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es das Symbol eines mächtigen Geheimbundes sein muss, die über den Jägern wachen. Niemand hat jemals herausgefunden, wer sie sind und was sie tun. Außer natürlich, dass sie das Symbol an Orten anbringen, die voller Dunkelheit sind. So formulierte es ein Jäger, der versucht hat, nachdem das Symbol ihn und seine Frau aus einer tödlichen Situation gerettet hatte, herauszufinden, was es mit der Rose und dem Geheimbund auf sich hat. Er ist allerdings nicht fündig geworden und auch seine Aufzeichnungen, obwohl sie detaillierter sind, als alle anderen, bringen kaum Licht in die Sache."

Auf Deans Gesicht war noch immer ein Ausdruck von Zweifel. „Und was ist daran nun nicht möglich? Das ist ja alles sehr interessant, aber wieso schockiert es dich so, dass Kendra das Zeichen hier auf den Tisch gemalt hat? Jeder kann so einen Kringel malen." Er schnaubte leise.

Bobbys Geduld schien am Ende zu sein. „Herrgott, Dean. Hör doch einfach nur zu, wenn man dir etwas Wichtiges erklärt. Natürlich kann jeder die Rose zeichnen, und das haben im Laufe der Jahrhunderte auch viele versucht. Aber niemandem ist es gelungen, sie zum Brennen zu bringen, das können wohl nur die, zu denen sie gehört. Und von denen hat nie jemand eine Spur gefunden."

Kendra lächelte und sagte leise: „Das sind wir."

Alle Blicke hatten sich ihr zugewandt und während Bobby sein Staunen kaum unterdrücken konnte, waren Sams und Deans Gesichtsausdrücke eher ablehnend. Ja, in Deans Augen funkelte sogar Wut.

„Und warum haben wir dieses Zeichen nie gesehen?", platzte er heraus. „Ich meine, hey, wir haben die Portale der Hölle geöffnet, Luzifer war hinter uns her, Michael, unzählige Dämonen, meinst du nicht, da hätte uns so ein Symbol mal eine nette Erleichterung verschafft?"

Man merkte ihm an, dass es ihm gut tat, seinem Zorn Luft zu machen, in den letzten Tagen hatte sich da einiges aufgestaut.

„Ihr hattet Hilfe", sagte Kendra ruhig, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt. „Mehr als genug Hilfe und es gab Andere, die diese Hilfe nicht hatten. Wir sind nur noch wenige und wir können nicht überall sein."

Dean schwieg. Irgendwie hatte sie Recht mit dem, was sie sagte. Manchmal vergaß er, wie viele andere auch gegen das Böse kämpften.

Schweigen machte sich am Tisch breit, bis Sam schließlich sagte: „Und was tun wir nun?"

„Wir sollten euren Hybriden suchen", murmelte Kendra, die lauter kleine Dinge aus den verschiedenen beuteln an ihrem Gürtel geholt hatte und diese nun versonnen betrachtete. „Und ich muss neue Hexenbeutel für euch anfertigen."

„Es ist nicht unser Hybride", widersprach Sam. „Außerdem ist da noch etwas, das wir dir noch nicht erzählt haben."

Kendra sah auf und musterte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Schlimmer, als ein Hybride zwischen Dämon und Engel?"

Sam seufzte. „Schlimmer, als ein halbgelungener Versuch eines Hybriden zwischen Dämon und Engel, ja."

Zögernd berichtete er nun auch von Anor und Kendra wurde während des Berichts aschfahl.

„Zwei von der Sorte", sagte sie tonlos, als Sams Bericht endete. Sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, aber als Dean sie genauer ansah, bemerkte er, dass sie einen winzigen Ast zwischen ihren Fingern zerrieben hatte und die Hand, die die zerbrochenen Stücke hielt, zitterte.

Nach langem Schweigen begannen sie zu beratschlagen, was sie nun tun sollten. Keiner hatte eine zündende Idee und so beschlossen sie, es für die heutige Nacht gut sein zu lassen und zu versuchen, ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

Kendra wurde von Bobby in eines seiner Gästezimmer gebracht und trotz der vielen neuen Informationen und beunruhigenden Neuigkeiten fanden sie kurz vor dem Morgengrauen doch noch etwas Ruhe.

oooOOOooo

**9. Oktober 2010 – Huntington, Long Island, New York**

Adrienne Summings fuhr die Deer Park Avenue in Richtung Dix Hills und fluchte leise. Sie war spät dran, sehr spät, aber wenigstens hatte sie es so eingeplant, dass sie schon einen Tag früher zuhause ankommen würde. Komischerweise nannte sie das Haus ihrer Eltern in Dix Hills immer noch ‚Zuhause', obwohl sie nun schon seit sechs Jahren in Maryland lebte. Aber der Ort, an dem man aufgewachsen war, blieb wohl ein Leben lang zuhause. Zumal ihre Eltern auch niemals umgezogen waren, so war das Haus zu einer unverrückbaren Konstante in ihrem Leben geworden. Auch wenn sie nur noch selten her kam, eigentlich nur zu Familienfeiern, wie dem Geburtstag ihres Dad morgen.

Nach dem Stau auf der Interstate war sie froh, es so eingerichtet zu haben, dass sie bereits einen Tag früher her kam. Dennoch war sie sicher, dass ihre Mutter bereits krank vor Sorge war, nachdem sie nun schon vier Stunden verspätet war. Natürlich hatte ihr Handy mit einem anklagenden Blinken der Akkuanzeige den Geist aufgegeben, als sie anrufen und ihre Verspätung ankündigen wollte. Gestern Abend hatte sie noch daran gedacht, es ans Ladegerät zu stecken, es dann jedoch beim hektischen Packen vergessen. Nie schaffte sie es, Reisen und andere gut planbare Dinge ausreichend früh anzugehen. Sie war der Spott ihrer Mitbewohnerin am College gewesen, als sie schon damals immer wenige Stunden vor der Abreise angefangen hatte, Klamotten zu bügeln und Taschen zu packen, nur um dann immer wieder festzustellen, dass sie etwas Wichtiges vergessen hatte.

Als sie Dix Hills erreichte, verließ sie die Deer Park Avenue und bog in die kleineren Straßen ein, die ihr aus ihrer Kindheit und Jugend noch so vertraut waren.

Sie erreichte die Straße, in dem das Haus ihrer Eltern stand, doch bevor sie einbog, bemerkte sie einen Aufruhr. Grelle blaue und rote Lichter blitzten zwischen den Bäumen hervor und sie traf die Gewissheit, dass etwas Furchtbares passiert war, wie ein Schlag.

Gerade, als sie abbiegen wollte, drehte sie, einem Impuls folgend den Kopf und bemerkte eine dunkle Gestalt, die sich aus der Straße heraus bewegte und auf eigenartige Weise mit den Schatten verschmolz, die die Bäume der Grundstücke in der milden Spätnachmittagssonne bildeten. Obwohl die Heizung in ihrem Wagen lief, spürte sie plötzlich, wie ihr eiskalt wurde, während sie noch immer wie gebannt auf die Stelle starrte, wo die Gestalt verschwunden war.

Sie konnte es nicht benennen, aber wenn sie jemand gefragt hätte, wäre ihre Antwort gewesen, es hätte sich angefühlt, als wäre gerade jemand über ihr Grab gegangen.

Der Vorfall dauerte nur Sekunden, obwohl er ihr deutlich länger vorkam, doch dann riss sie sich von den Baumschatten los, runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf, als müsse sie einen schlimmen Gedanken verscheuchen.

Sofort, brachen sich die blinkenden Lichter wieder einen Weg in ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Sorge überkam sie. Vorsichtig bog sie ab in die Straße ihrer Kindheit und als hätte sie es geahnt, war da eine Absperrung nahe dem Haus ihrer Eltern. Schaulustige hatten sich dahinter versammelt und bildeten zusammen mit Einsatzfahrzeugen von Feuerwehr und Polizei eine undurchsichtige Mauer.

Ein eiskalter Klumpen breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus, als sie den Wagen mit laufendem Motor stehen ließ, die Fahrertür aufriss und heraussprang. Sie rannte auf die Menschenansammlung zu, schob und drängte, bis sie ganz nach vorne gelangte. Starr vor Entsetzen sah sie auf die rauchenden Trümmer, die einst ihr Elternhaus gewesen waren. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und ein trockenes Schluchzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie das Absperrband zerriss, das sie von ihrem Zuhause trennte.

Blind vor Angst lief sie auf das Haus zu, von dem nur noch einige Grundmauern standen, umgeben von Trümmern, die teils von schwelenden Feuern rauchten, teils in Pfützen des Löschwassers schwammen. Sie war wie betäubt, bemerkte kaum die Hand eines der Feuerwehrmänner, der sie am Arm packte und festzuhalten versuchte.

„Miss, sie können da nicht hin!"

Ungeduldig zerrte sie an seinem Griff, unfähig zu begreifen, dass es sinnlos war, zu den Trümmern zu laufen.

„Miss, bitte!" Seine Stimme klang wie von weit her, als wäre sie in einem Traum.

„Sie können da nicht hin, Miss. Sie können nichts tun."

Erst jetzt nahm Adrienne den jungen Mann wahr, der eisern ihren Arm umklammert hielt. Sie blickte in sein rußverschmiertes Gesicht und langsam dämmerte ihr, dass er einer der Feuerwehrmänner sein musste, die in dem Haus gewesen waren.

Mit zitternder Hand streckte sie den freien Arm aus und deutete auf das Haus.

„Meine Eltern … sie waren dort. Was … was ist mit ihnen?", brachte sie mit einer Stimme hervor, die in ihren eigenen Ohren fremd klang.

Der Mann sagte nichts und als sie ihn verstört ansah, bemerkte sie eine tiefe Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf.

Adrienne brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie begriff, dann brach sie unter Tränen in die Knie. Sie spürte kaum, wie ihr eine Decke um die Schultern gelegt wurde und zwei Sanitäter sie vorsichtig zu einem Krankenwagen leiteten.

-tbc


	16. Kapitel 15: Don't be distracted

**Kapitel 15: Don't be distracted**

**11. Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Die letzten paar Tage waren ohne irgendwelche Vorkommnisse vergangen. Dean wurde zunehmend nervöser und unruhiger. Er vertrieb sich die Zeit damit, alle Waffen und Geräte im Kofferraum des Impala zu reinigen, zu zerlegen, zusammenzusetzen, auf Funktionstüchtigkeit zu prüfen, zu ölen, zu polieren und was ihm sonst noch einfiel. Zur Tatenlosigkeit verdammt zu sein, war eine der schlimmsten Strafen, die er sich vorstellen konnte.

Sie hatten beratschlagt, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten, doch eine zündende Idee war ihnen nicht gekommen. Bobby und Sam stürzten sich mit Feuereifer auf die Recherche, um Spuren von Anor oder Hope zu finden und auch Kendra war sinnvoll beschäftigt, denn sie versuchte, die Hexenbeutel zu erneuern, die Sam und Dean so leichtfertig ins Feuer geworfen hatten.

Allerdings gestaltete sich das schwieriger, als die Männer es sich vorgestellt hatten, wie sie ihnen immer wieder übellaunig mitteilte, wenn sie selten genug das Gästezimmer im ersten Stock verließ.

Viele der Runen, die in die Ebereschenholzstückchen eingeritzt oder eingebrannt gewesen waren, konnten nur an bestimmten Orten hergestellt werden, oder in einer Neumondnacht, wenn sie die volle Wirkung ihrer Kraft entfalten sollten. Manche der Gegenstände mussten durch ein Ritual in einem vollen Hexenzirkel aktiviert werden, oder die Bestandteile stammten aus entlegenen Gegenden. Die verschiedensten Hindernisse stellten sich der Herstellung in den Weg und langsam begriffen die Jäger, was sie angerichtet hatten.

Während einer der Mahlzeiten erzählte Kendra, dass sie für die Herstellung der Bestandteile ihrer Hexenbeutel viele Jahre gebraucht hatte und all ihr Können und Wissen darin eingeflossen war. Sie hatte fast alles, was sie an Macht hatte, in diese Beute gesteckt, um den Winchesters und ihren Verbündeten den maximalen Schutz zukommen zu lassen.

Auch wenn sie zumeist schlechter Laune war, während sie verzweifelt versuchte, in der begrenzten Zeit und mit den eingeschränkten Mitteln das Beste an Hexenbeuteln herzustellen, klang bei diesem Geständnis mehr Traurigkeit heraus.

„Ich habe Jahre gebraucht, um all diese Dinge herzustellen. Und dann habe ich fast alles, was ich hatte, für euren Schutz verwendet. Ihr habt das alles in wenigen Augenblicken zerstört."

Es war so einfach gewesen, die Hexenbeutel zu vernichten und weder Dean, noch Sam hatten geahnt, wie viel Wissen und Herzblut sie damit zerstört hatten.

Noch etwas anderes beschäftigte Kendra, wie sie am dritten Abend am Essenstisch berichtete. Es gab eine Runenkombination, mit der die Druiden vor unendlich langer Zeit die heiligen Steine von Stonehenge vor dem Einfluss des Bösen geschützt hatten. Nichts, das unreine Absichten verfolgte, konnte die Steine berühren und sie glaubte, diese Runenkombination abändern zu können, damit sie auch bewegliche Objekte schützte. Ihre Idee war es, Dean und Sam mit diesem Schutz zu versehen, wenn sie sich Anor stellten.

Die drei Männer waren fasziniert von der Idee, doch Kendra dämpfte die Begeisterung, als sie erklärte, es wäre nicht so einfach. Sie müsse die Thesis der Runenworte aufschlüsseln und abändern, um neue, abgewandelte Runenworte zu kreieren, die Menschen schützen könnten.

„Es ist so mächtige Magie, dass sich niemand mehr wirklich erinnert, wie sie gewirkt wurde. Ich weiß nicht, ob es möglich ist, einen solchen Schutz zu erschaffen, aber einen Versuch ist es sicherlich wert."

„Wenn es so mächtige Magie ist, warum kannst du sie nicht verwenden, um Anor zu zerstören?", fragte Dean, dem die ganze Sache mehr als suspekt vorkam.

Kendra lächelte eines der wenigen Lächeln, die sie in den letzten Tagen übrig gehabt hatte.

„Unsere Magie mag mächtig sein, aber sie ist weitgehend defensiv. Wir schützen, heilen, bewahren, wehren ab. Wir können das Böse fernhalten, nicht jedoch es vernichten. Vernichtung widerspricht unserem Verständnis des Wesens der Natur und all unsere Macht endet, wenn wir den Gesetzen der Natur zuwider handeln. Diese immense Macht zur Zerstörung einzusetzen, würde das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte, die Harmonie aller Dinge stören und genau das ist es ja, was diese Hybriden zu einer solchen Bedrohung macht. Ihre Existenz, der Einsatz ihrer Macht zerstört das Gleichgewicht der Natur und der Kräfte und zerstört damit auch die Macht aller Wesen, die dieses Gleichgewicht aufrechterhalten."

Dean schwieg und starrte sie an. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen einem verächtlichen Schnauben ob dieses esoterischen Unsinns und einem Nicken, denn tief in ihm verstand er, was sie sagte.

Das Sonnenlicht des frühen Nachmittags schien auf den Schrottplatz und milderte die Kühle des Oktobertages, als Kendra sich an den Rahmen des Fensters lehnte und hinaus schaute, wie sie es in den letzten Tagen so oft getan hatte.

Die nahende Bedrohung schien ihren Geist zu vernebeln, ihre Kraft zu fesseln und es ihr unendlich schwer zu machen, die Ingredienzien für die Hexenbeutel zu schaffen und zusammenzustellen. Auch machte ihr die Arbeit an den Runenwörtern Schwierigkeiten, der hölzerne Schreibtisch, dessen eine Seite mit den Zutaten für die Beutel übersät war, war auf der freien Seite mit Kreidezeichen bemalt, die verwischt, durchgestrichen und neu gezeichnet waren. Sie konnte einfach nicht den Bogen finden, wie sie das statische Schutzwort in ein dynamisches umwandeln konnte. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren, als würden die Runenworte sich sträuben, eine Veränderung anzunehmen.

Und so fand sie sich immer wieder am Fenster, hinausschauend in den Himmel und die Äste voller welken Laubs beobachtend, wie sie sich im Wind bewegten, Blätter an den unaufhaltsamen Wandel der Jahreszeiten verloren, doch auch immer wieder einzelne, zähe Exemplare, die sich dem beharrlichen Zerren des Windes widersetzten und an ihrem Platz blieben.

Jetzt jedoch war ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Dean angezogen, der unermüdlich das Arsenal aus Waffen und sonstigen Utensilien zur Bekämpfung des Bösen behandelte. Sie bemerkte, wie er zum wiederholten Male seine Arbeit unterbrach, sein Handy aus der Hosentasche zog, es intensiv anstarrte und dann wieder wegsteckte. Mehrmals in den letzten Tagen hatte sie gesehen, wie er es hervor holte, aufklappte, ja sogar ein paar Zahlen tippte, nur um es dann wieder zuschnappen zu lassen, es mit grimmiger Miene in seiner Tasche zu verstauen und umso verbissener weiterzuarbeiten.

Doch so grimmig er dabei auch schaute, unter der unbewegten Maske sah sie noch etwas anderes.

Sie drückte sich seufzend vom Fensterrahmen ab und durchschritt mit zielstrebigen Schritten das Zimmer zur Tür. Es musste etwas geschehen, so ging das wirklich nicht weiter. Jeder musste jetzt vollständig auf die Sache konzentriert sein und solange die Jäger noch so viele unerledigte Baustellen hatten, die ihre Konzentration störten, war auf einen Erfolg ihrer Aufgabe kaum zu hoffen.

Sie ging nach unten, nickte Bobby und Sam zu, die am Schreibtisch saßen und – der eine am Laptop, der andere an einem Stapel Bücher – in ihre Aufgabe vertieft waren und betrat die Küche.

Mit zwei dampfenden Kaffeebechern bewaffnet verließ sie wenige Augenblicke später das Haus und schlenderte betont gelassen auf den Impala zu.

Sie lehnte sich an die Motorhaube des Wagens und reichte ihm stumm einen der Becher.

Deans Blick glitt von der Tasse zu ihrem Gesicht und wieder zu der Tasse, ohne dass er sich rührte.

„Nun nimm ihn schon", raunzte sie ärgerlich und machte eine leichte Bewegung mit dem Becher vor seiner Nase. „Was glaubst du? Dass ich dich vergiften will? Wenn ich euch tot sehen wollte, müsste ich mir wohl kaum die Finger schmutzig machen, das würde eure Feinde ganz alleine erledigen und ich bräuchte nur entspannt zuzusehen."

Dean grinste und griff nach dem Becher.

„Danke", sagte er nach dem ersten Schluck.

Kendra nahm einen Schluck des heißen, dunklen Gebräus und starrte dann versonnen in den Becher, als lägen auf dessen Grund die Antworten auf all ihre Fragen.

Plötzlich, ohne ihn anzusehen sagte sie: „Du solltest sie anrufen."

„Was?" Dean ließ den Schraubenschlüssel fallen, mit dem er gerade die Abdeckung des Geheimfachs im Kofferraum festgezogen hatte.

Ohne sich von dem klappernden Geräusch des Werkzeugs, das auf einem Haufen eiserner Pflöcke gelandet war, ablenken zu lassen, sprach sie ruhig weiter.

„Lisa. Du solltest sie endlich anrufen. Es nützt doch niemandem, wenn du dauernd an sie denkst, ohne zu wissen, wie es mit euch weitergehen soll."

Wut wallte in Dean auf. Das ging sie verdammt noch mal nichts an und auch wenn sie tausend Mal mit ihnen zusammenarbeitete, war sein Privatleben tabu. Und was hatte sie ihm überhaupt hinterher zu spionieren?

„Was weißt du von Lisa? Und wieso weißt du von ihr? Hast du mir nachspioniert?"

Kendra hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen. „Natürlich."

„Na klasse. Eine magisch begabte Stalkerin. Das hat mir in meinem Leben gerade noch gefehlt."

Kendra lachte und Dean fiel auf, wie angenehm der kehlige Laut klang. Bisher hatte er Kendra nur sehr leise oder sehr sarkastisch lachen gehört.

„Ich habe meine Hexenbeutel an deinem Wagen versteckt, Schutzzeichen um das Haus deiner Familie angebracht, wie glaubst du denn, hätte ich das bewerkstelligen können, ohne einen Blick in dein Leben zu werfen?"

Dean trank schweigend einen Schluck Kaffee.

„Sind sie sicher?", fragte er dann leise. „Lisa und Ben?"

Kendra nickte. „Nichts Böses kann das Haus betreten und wenn sie es verlassen, gibt es jede Menge Runen auf den Wegen und an den Orten, die sie meistens aufsuchen."

„Du hast ihre Tagesabläufe verfolgt?"

„Sicher. Wie soll ich sie schützen, wenn ich nicht weiß, wohin sie gehen?"

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Zeitlang.

„Es gibt aber keinen absoluten Schutz, das weißt du, nicht wahr?" Dean konnte die Sorge in Kendras Stimme hören und spürte das erste Mal, seit er sie in dem dunklen Schuppen am Ende des Schrottplatzes aufgespürt hatte, so etwas wie einen Anflug von Sympathie. „Wir müssen die Hybriden ein für alle mal ausschalten."

Er nickte. „Das werden wir", sagte er zuversichtlicher, als er sich fühlte.

Am Abend saßen sie gemeinsam am Tisch und aßen, als plötzlich ein schriller Alarmton im Haus ertönte. Alle schraken zusammen, doch nach ein paar Sekunden brach er ab und Bobby erhob sich. Auch er hatte sich sichtlich erschrocken, dann machte sich Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Der Computer scheint etwas gefunden zu haben", sagte er zerknirscht, dass das Geräusch alle so in Schrecken versetzt hatte.

-tbc


	17. Kapitel 16: A Clue

**Kapitel 16: A Clue**

Während sie zum Computer gingen, erklärte Bobby kurz, dass ein befreundeter Jäger und Hacker ihm eine Art Meta-Suchmaschine eingerichtet habe, die bestimmte Suchwörter in allen möglichen Suchmaschinen, sozialen Netzwerken und Nachrichtenagenturen verfolgte. Dabei konnte er eine Prioritätenliste angeben und das Programm sortierte dann die Übereinstimmungen nach dieser Liste. Bei einem Wert von 70% gäbe es dann einen Alarm. Da er diesen Alarm bei dem neuen Programm jedoch noch nie gehört hatte, war er selber sehr erschrocken gewesen.

Egal was es war, das der Computer gefunden haben wollte, dachte Dean bei sich, sie waren einfach erleichtert, dass etwas geschah. Die letzten Tage ohne Neuigkeiten, ohne Spuren waren nervenaufreibend gewesen, auch wenn sie einige notwendige Arbeiten erledigt hatten.

Es war einfach nicht seine Art, zu warten, dass die Action zu ihm kam, er war lieber selber am Zuge.

Auch dass Castiel sich nicht hatte blicken lassen, ging ihm langsam auf die Nerven. Dass von Hope nichts zu sehen gewesen war, störte ihn nicht so sehr, auch wenn es ihn etwas beunruhigte, nicht zu wissen, wo sie war und was sie trieb.

„Seit wann hast du eigentlich so einen technischen Schnickschnack", fragte Sam erstaunt und unterbrach damit Deans Gedanken.

„Seit du … na ja … ich dachte, nachdem Dean auch aus der Hölle wieder aufgetaucht war und … wer weiß, wo du aufgetaucht wärst und in welchem Zustand. Da dachte ich, es wäre besser …" Er räusperte sich und sah weg.

„Können wir jetzt weiterarbeiten, bevor uns kleine rosa Flügelchen wachsen und wir anfangen, sentimentale Lieder zu singen", fuhr er mit rauer Stimme fort und wandte sich dem Computer zu.

Bobby klickte ein wenig in dem Programm herum, dann erschien eine Zeitungsmeldung der _Chicago Tribune_ auf dem Bildschirm.

Er überflog sie, dann runzelte er die Stirn.

Sam, der sich über Bobbys Schulter gebeugt hatte, las laut vor.

„Gestern Nacht kam es zu einem verheerenden Brand in einem der westlichen Vororte, Oak Park. Das Haus der Familie Lawson brannte vollständig nieder. Die Bewohner, Henry Lawson (32) und seine Frau Anne (29), hatten keine Chance zu entkommen."

Er schob seine Hand an Bobby vorbei und griff nach der Maus.

„Es geht auf Seite fünf weiter", murmelte er und machte die notwendigen Klicks.

Wieder las den anderen vor.

„Das Feuer soll sich laut einer Zeugenaussage rasend schnell im Haus ausgebreitet haben, das Ehepaar Lawson war wach, wurde jedoch anscheinend von den Flammen eingeschlossen, so berichtete ein Brandexperte der Tribune. Selbiger Brandexperte gestand unserem Reporter gegenüber ein, vor einem völligen Rätsel zu stehen.

'Es ist unmöglich, den Brandherd festzustellen, es ist fast so, als habe sich das Feuer nicht von einem Brandherd ausgebreitet, sondern sei überall gleichzeitig ausgebrochen', sagte der Experte weiter. 'Selbstverständlich ist das ausgeschlossen. Sicher ist jedoch, dass ein solches Feuer keinesfalls natürlichen Ursprungs sein kann, wir gehen also von Brandstiftung aus und da es zu zwei Todesfällen gekommen ist, ermitteln wir gemeinsam mit der Mordkommission der Chicagoer Polizei.'

Auf Spekulationen, die Ursache und den Verlauf des Brandes betreffend wollte sich der Brandermittler nicht einlassen und verwies unseren Reporter an die Pressestelle.

Wir berichten, sobald es neue Erkenntnisse gibt."

Sam drehte sich vom Monitor weg, und sah die Anderen an.

„Und was hat das jetzt zu bedeuten? Wieso meldet das Programm sich, wenn es einen Brand gegeben hat?", fragte Dean und runzelte die Stirn.

„Da ist noch was", erwiderte Bobby und zeigte auf ein kleines Symbol in der unteren Ecke des Bildschirms.

Ein paar Mausklicks später erschien ein weiterer Artikel auf dem Bildschirm, diesmal aus der _Chicago Sun Time. _

Bobby überflog den Artikel und fasste dann den Inhalt für die Anderen zusammen.

"Auch dieser Artikel ist vom 6. Oktober und beschreibt den Brand in der Nacht. Allerdings geht er nur oberflächlich auf die Brandursache und die Ermittlungen. Er befasst sich viel mehr mit einer Augenzeugin, einer Nachbarin des verbrannten Ehepaars."

Er deutete auf den Bildschirm und Sam und Dean beugten sich gemeinsam näher heran.

„Mrs. Louisa D. (78), einzige Zeugin des verheerenden Brandes in der Belham Road, wirkte völlig verstört, als sie mit unserem Reporter sprach. Der alten Dame schien der Tod ihrer Nachbarn, die sie als angenehme junge Leute bezeichnete, sehr nahe zu gehen. Sie wiederholte ihre Aussage, es habe nach 'Verdammnis und Hölle' gerochen, als das Haus lichterloh brannte. Außerdem stammelte sie etwas von einer 'dunklen Gestalt', die das Haus während des Brandes verlassen habe. Er sei 'einfach so aus den Flammen getreten, als könnten sie ihm nichts anhaben. Als sei er direkt aus der Hölle entstiegen, wie der Leibhaftige selber'.

Sie war nicht davon zu überzeugen, dass das unter Umständen eine optische Täuschung gewesen sein könnte, die aus dem Spiel von Feuer und Rauch entstanden war. Verängstigt und aufgelöst bestand sie darauf, sie wisse, was sie gesehen habe.

Trotzdem sie die einzige Zeugin ist, die überhaupt Aufschluss über den Ablauf des Brandes geben könnte, ist ihre Aussage in den Augen der zuständigen Ermittler damit weitgehend unbrauchbar.

Mrs. D. wurde, nachdem ihre Aussage aufgenommen worden war, zur Beobachtung ins Krankenhaus aufgenommen, da sie unter Schock stand."

Bobby verstummte.

„Denkt ihr, was ich denke?", erklang Kendras Stimme vom Tisch aus.

Die drei Männer nickten unisono.

„Wenn das wirklich Anor war, was hat es mit diesem Ehepaar auf sich?", überlegte Sam laut.

Bobby zog die Stirn in Falten. „Er wird ja wohl kaum aus reinem Spaß irgendwelche beliebigen Leute in Chicago verbrannt haben." Er schnaubte. „Obwohl man das bei diesen dreckigen Dämonen natürlich nie sagen kann."

Ein knallendes Geräusch ließ sie zusammenzucken. Dean hatte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen und seine Miene zeigte nun seine Gefühle. Endlich war die Zeit des tatenlosen Wartens zu Ende und er konnte etwas tun.

„Wir müssen da hin fahren und uns die Sache genauer ansehen. Und mit der alten Frau reden, ich hab das komische Gefühl, dass die keineswegs spinnt oder halluziniert hat, wie die Behörden glauben."

„Guter Plan", stimmte Sam zu. „Schauen wir doch mal, was wir vor Ort rausbekommen können."

Aber nicht mehr heute, Jungs", warf Bobby ein und sah auf die Uhr. Er überlegte kurz.

„Bis nach Chicago seid ihr mindestens zehn Stunden unterwegs, ihr solltet euch vorher ausruhen."

Sie stimmten zu und es wurde beschlossen, dass sie morgen in aller Frühe aufbrechen würden.

Bobby und Kendra würden zurückbleiben und sehen, ob sich noch mehr über die verbrannte Familie herausfinden ließ.

oooOOOooo

Die Nacht senkte sich über den Schrottplatz, da sie sich vorgenommen hatten, Ruhe zu finden, um für die lange Fahrt und das, was sie in Chicago erwarten mochte vorbereitet zu sein, trat Stille ein im Haus.

Einzig Sam stand am Fenster des Wohnzimmers und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

Die letzten Tage, in denen weniger hektische Betriebsamkeit geherrscht hatte, hatten seinen Geist nur durch die Recherche abgelenkt, doch wenn immer es Nacht wurde und die anderen sich schlafen legten, kamen sie. Die Gedanken und Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit Luzifer in seinem Gefängnis.

Sie fanden ihn immer, egal wie intensiv er versuchte, sich abzulenken, irgendwann fanden sie die Lücke in seiner Deckung und schlugen mit unvermittelter Wucht zu. Sie zerrten ihn zurück in das Loch, ließen ihn wieder und wieder erleben, was schon ein einziges Mal kaum zu ertragen gewesen war und Sam begann sich zu fragen, ob nicht das seine persönliche Hölle war. Die verdiente Strafe dafür dass sein Widerstand gebrochen worden war, dass er gebrochen worden war. Nur für einen winzigen Moment, doch es hätte auch für alle Ewigkeit sein können.

Das Einzige, was ihn beruhigte, war, dass Dean verstand. Dass er nicht bohrte, nicht fragte, nicht darauf bestand, alles zu erfahren. Dean wusste, dass es nichts änderte, wenn man jemandem davon erzählte, dass man nur demjenigen eine zusätzliche Last auf die Schultern legte, die durch Hilflosigkeit noch verschlimmert wurde.

Und dennoch wusste er, dass Dean sich fragte, was da unten geschehen war. Er fragte sich und versuchte, zu vergleichen mit seinem eigenen Aufenthalt in der Hölle. Sam wusste, was Dean widerfahren war, wusste, dass es kein Vergleich war. Seine eigene Erfahrung unterschied sich von Dean so sehr, wie es nur möglich war, und trotzdem war es unerträglich.

Er bemerkte sehr wohl die Blicke, die Dean ihm zuwarf, wenn er glaubte, dass Sam es nicht sah. Er bemerkte die Zweifel und die Unsicherheit im Blick seines Bruders und es schmerzte ihn, das nicht ändern zu können.

Denn eines wusste Sam Winchester genau. Es würde niemals wieder so sein können, wie es einmal war. Und das war das Schlimmste von Allem.

Wieder einmal bekam Sam nur wenig Schlaf und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufbrachen, war in Deans Blicken zu den unvermeidlichen Zweifeln auch noch Besorgnis gekommen.

„Bist du okay?", fragte er schließlich, als sie die Grenze des Bundesstaates passierten.

„Ja, klar."

„Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber du siehst aus, wie ausgekotzt." Dean grinste schief in dem misslungenen Versuch, die Atmosphäre aufzulockern.

„Ich hab' schlecht geschlafen", gestand Sam murrend ein.

„Passiert dir öfter in letzter Zeit."

„Willst du mir damit irgendwas sagen, Dean?" Sam klang aggressiver, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Dean erwiderte nichts.

„Immerhin jagen wir einen Dämon-Engel-Hybriden und haben keine Ahnung, was da genau auf uns zukommt. An Hope haben wir gesehen, dass nichts, was wir zu wissen glaubten, noch zutrifft und wenn Anor in Chicago sein Unwesen treibt, kann es sein, dass er unvorstellbare Zerstörung anrichtet, ohne dass wir etwas dagegen tun können. Und da soll man ruhig schlafen? Da soll es ungewöhnlich sein, dass ich unausgeschlafen bin?"

„Wenn du meinst", brachte Dean zwischen zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor und starrte auf die Straße, die sich wie ein graues Band vor ihnen dahin wand.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wollte fragen, bohren, endlich erfahren, was Sammy erlebt hatte und ob es ihn verändert hatte. Ob er ihm noch trauen konnte. Sein Bruder hatte so viel hinter sich, so viele schreckliche Dinge erlebt und getan, so oft das Vertrauen erschüttert, das Dean in ihn haben wollte. Er konnte einfach nicht darüber hinwegsehen und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen. Und gleichzeitig wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es nur noch schlimmer werden könnte, wenn er Sam zum Reden zwang. Dass das, was ausgesprochen wurde den Bruch noch vertiefen könnte. Er spürte kaum das Knacken seiner Kiefergelenke, als er noch fester zubiss.

Sam sah aus dem seitlichen Fenster und wusste nicht, ob er sich wünschen sollte, Dean würde weiter nachfragen, ihn drängen zu reden, oder ob er es begrüßte, dass dieser nun wieder schwieg und keine Anstalten machte, das Thema aufzunehmen.

Dieses schweigende Misstrauen machte ihn fertig, obwohl er wusste, dass er es nicht ändern konnte. Ja, er hatte viele Dinge erlebt und getan, die Mist gewesen waren. Aber konnte Dean ihm nicht dieses Mal vertrauen, dass das, was mit Luzifer geschehen war, auch wenn er es verschwieg, ihn nicht vertrauensunwürdig machte?

Den Rest der langen Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend, selbst bei einer Rast zum Essen sprachen sie nur das Nötigste.

-tbc


	18. Kapitel 17: Ave Maria

**Kapitel 17: Ave Maria**

**12. Oktober 2010,** **Oak Park, Chicago, Illinois**

Sie erreichten das Haus von Louisa Donwell am späten Abend und nachdem sie einmal um den Block gefahren waren, suchten sie sich ein Motel in der Nähe.

Trotzdem es inzwischen stockdunkel war, gingen sie noch einmal zurück, um sich einen ersten Eindruck zu verschaffen, bevor sie am nächsten Tag als FBI-Agenten mit den zuständigen Behörden und eventuellen weiteren Zeugen reden wollten.

Die Belham Road lag friedlich in dem Licht der Straßenlaternen und wäre nicht die ausgebrannte Ruine in der Mitte der Straße gewesen, hätte sie sich durch nichts von Millionen anderer Vorstadtstraßen unterschieden.

Sie betrachteten das gelbe Tatort-Absperrband und überlegten kurz, bereits jetzt einen kurzen Blick auf das Innere zu werfen. Dann jedoch entschieden sie sich dagegen, erstens war es schon zu dunkel und mit Taschenlampen hätten sie zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Zweitens hätten sie morgen früh genug Gelegenheit, in offizieller Mission den Tatort zu durchstöbern.

Sie verharrten kurz vor dem Haus von Mrs. Donwell, gingen dann jedoch weiter, um keinen Verdacht bei den Anwohnern zu erregen.

Es wäre überaus peinlich gewesen, jetzt wegen verdächtigen Herumschleichens von der Polizei aufgegriffen zu werden und dann am nächsten Tag als FBI-Agenten wieder aufzutreten.

Am nächsten Morgen zogen sich Sam und Dean ihre Verkleidungen an und suchten zunächst die Polizei auf.

Vorgestellt als Special Agent Orson Torres und Agent Frank Juniper bekamen sie die nötigen Akten ausgehändigt. Zwar hatte es am Anfang etwas Verwirrung über das Auftauchen des FBIs gegeben, doch als sie erklärten, es hätte mehrere Brände mit einem ähnlichen Modus Operandi in verschiedenen Bundesstaaten gegeben und deshalb sei das FBI zuständig, überließ man ihnen klaglos das Feld.

Es war ungewöhnlich, dass dem FBI von örtlichen Behörden so einfach die Zuständigkeit übergeben wurde, ohne dass es zu deutlichen Unmutsäußerungen kam und das ließ nur einen Schluss zu. Dies war einer dieser Fälle, in denen es keine ausreichenden Spuren, geschweige denn Verdächtige gab und der irgendwann bei den ungelösten Fällen endete, eine Statistik, die keine Polizeibehörde des Landes gerne führte. Daher kam die Bereitschaft, dem FBI das Feld zu überlassen. Sollten doch die Feds den Fall bei ihren ungelösten Fällen aufstapeln, es gab in diesem Fall wahrhaftig keinen Blumentopf zu gewinnen.

Und so ackerten sie die Akten durch, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg zum Tatort und zu der Zeugin machen wollten. Dankenswerterweise waren die Akten der Brandermittler und des ermittelnden Labors beigefügt, doch es ergab sich wenig mehr, als sie schon in den Zeitungsberichten erfahren hatten. Genau genommen gab es einfach keine Spuren. Es war ein Feuer aus unbekannter Ursache ausgebrochen, es hatte sich auf unnatürliche Weise ausgebreitet, ohne dass irgendwelche Spuren von Brandbeschleunigern festzustellen waren.

Die Brandermittler waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es zwar nach Fremdeinwirkung aussähe, es jedoch keinerlei Indizien gäbe und man so davon ausgehe, dass es sich um ein Feuer natürlichen Ursprungs handele, das sich aufgrund unbekannter Einflüsse auf unbekannte Weise ausgebreitet habe.

Dementsprechend hatte der polizeiliche Ermittlungsbericht auch kaum einen Anhalt für ein Tötungsdelikt, wenn man einmal von der Aussage von Mrs. Donwell absah, die aber nicht als ernstzunehmende Zeugin betrachtet wurde. Die Tode von Anne und Henry Lawson wurden bis auf weiteres als Unfalltode deklariert und die Akten für weitere Ermittlungen zurückgestellt.

Ihr nächstes Ziel war das Haus von Mrs. Dawson, es musste doch möglich sein, etwas mehr aus der alten Dame herauszubekommen, als es den Polizisten gelungen war. Immerhin waren die mit einer gesunden Portion Skepsis an die Aussage herangegangen, wie sie den Protokollen entnommen hatten und das hatte die verängstigte Frau nicht offener gemacht.

Sam und Dean waren sich sicher, dass es ihnen besser gelingen würde.

In der Belham Road angekommen, parkten sie den Wagen am Straßenrand und betraten das Grundstück. Sie klingelten an der Tür des schmucken Hauses, doch es gab keine Reaktion. Auch auf wiederholtes Klingeln und Klopfen tat sich nichts im Haus.

Enttäuscht wandten sie sich ab, als sie eine rundliche Frau im Nachbargarten bemerkten, die das Schneiden von Büschen unterbrochen hatte und nun stirnrunzelnd zu ihnen herüber sah.

„Wenn Sie Mrs. Dawson suchen, die ist nicht da."

Dean trat näher an die Hecke heran, die die Gärten trennte und setzte sein bestes, unverbindliches Lächeln auf.

„Und wo können wir sie finden?"

„Warum wollen Sie das wissen? Und wer sind Sie überhaupt?" Die Frau setzte eine abweisende Miene auf. „Wenn Sie auch wieder so miese Reporter sind, die sich über Mrs. Dawson lustig machen wollen, dann können Sie gleich wieder verschwinden. Sie mag zwar etwas wunderlich sein, ist aber ansonsten eine sehr reizende Nachbarin und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr Pressefritzen sie weiter quält, um eure Auflage zu steigern!"

Dean und Sam zogen ihre schwarzen Ledermäppchen mit den FBI-Marken hervor und zeigten sie der Frau.

„Special Agent Torres und Agent Juniper, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Ma'am. Wir haben nur ein paar Fragen an Mrs. Dawson bezüglich des Brandes."

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte die Brüder.

„Und seit wann beschäftigt sich das FBI mit einem Brand in der Vorstadt?"

„Seit es solche Brände auch in anderen Bundesstaaten gegeben hat. Seien Sie froh, dass das Ganze noch nicht als terroristischer Akt eingestuft wurde, sonst würde Homeland Security hier alles auf den Kopf stellen", sagte Sam ruhig.

Sie schien noch einen Moment zu überlegen, dann nickte sie.

„Sie finde sie wahrscheinlich in der St. Peters Church. Seit dem Feuer ist sie sehr religiös geworden und hält sich fast jeden Tag einige Stunden dort auf. Es ist schon merkwürdig, früher war sie nie in der Kirche, wir wussten nicht einmal, dass sie katholisch ist. Und jetzt sieht man sie immer mit diesem alten, goldenen Kreuz um den Hals und bei jeder Gelegenheit greift sie danach und murmelt ein paar Worte. Wenn man es genau betrachtet, ist sie schon wirklich recht wunderlich geworden seit dem Feuer."

„Vielen Dank, Ma'am", warf sich Sam in den Redeschwall, der den Anschien machte, er würde nicht mehr aufhören, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig unterbrochen wurde. „Und wo finden wir die St. Peters Church?"

Ausgestattet mit einer genauen Wegbeschreibung machten die Brüder sich wieder auf den Weg. Es war nur eine kurze Fahrstrecke, dann erreichten sie St. Peters, stellten den Wagen ab und gingen auf die Kirche zu.

Sie war beeindruckend groß, schien in ihrem neugotischen Stil ein wenig deplatziert in dieser Gegend, aber dennoch zogen die imposanten Spitzbögen und filigranen Rosettenfenster den Betrachter in ihren Bann. Es war, als hätten die Erbauer ein kleineres Abbild der riesigen, gotischen Kathedralen erschaffen wollen, die man überall im alten Europa fand. Nur dass hier die Umgebung nicht zu passen schien, aber das alte Bauwerk thronte unbeeindruckt über der Stadt.

Jedes Detail stimmte, die Bögen, die Buntglasfenster, sogar an eine erkleckliche Zahl von Wasserspeiern hatten die Erbauer gedacht, die nun mit verzerrten Fratzen auf Säulen und in Nischen kauerten, die hässlichen Krallen ausgestreckt und ihre Flügel auf dem Rücken zusammengelegt.

Man fühlte sich fast beobachtet durch die grotesken Wesen, die sich die früheren Bildhauer als Geschöpfe der Hölle vorgestellt hatten.

Langsam gingen die Brüder in die Kirche hinein. Kühle umfing sie, mattes Licht schien durch die Fenster und wurde durch das farbige Glas in bunte Lichtstrahlen verwandelt in denen winzige Staubpartikel träge tanzten. Der ganze Raum schien eine andere Welt zu sein, friedlich und still.

Einen Augenblick standen sie nur da, ließen ihre Augen sich an das dämmrige Licht gewöhnen und die Atmosphäre aus Ruhe und majestätischer Größe auf sich wirken.

„… und gebenedeit ist die Frucht deines Leibes, Jesus. Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes,  
>bitte für uns Sünder jetzt und in der Stunde unseres Todes. Amen. Gegrüßet seist du, Maria, voll der Gnade, der Herr ist mit dir. Du bist gebenedeit unter den Frauen, und gebenedeit ist die Frucht deines Leibes, Jesus …"<p>

Die leise, weibliche Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie sahen, dass eine alte Frau in einer der vorderen Bänke kniete, die Hände gefaltet und das Gebet wieder und wieder murmelte.

Sie gingen respektvoll auf die alte Frau zu, warteten, bis sie wieder einen Durchgang des „Ave Maria" beendet hatte und sprachen sie in der kurzen Pause, die sie zwischen den Gebeten machte, an.

Wie schon zuvor stellten sie sich als Agents Torres und Juniper des FBI vor und erklärten, sie hätten einige Fragen bezüglich des Brandes in der Belham Road. Sie fragte nicht, was das FBI mit den Ermittlungen zu tun hatte, sondern schien es mit Gleichmut hinzunehmen. Überhaupt wirkte sie sehr ruhig und gefasst, ganz anders, als die Winchesters es erwartet hatten, nachdem, was sie im Vorwege über die Frau gehört hatten.

Sie lächelte die jungen Männer an, während sie auf die Kirchenbank deutete.

„Setzen Sie sich doch, wir können uns auch hier unterhalten, wenn wir leise sprechen."

Sie sah sich in der Kirche um. „Im Moment sind wir auch alleine hier und es dauert bestimmt noch eine gute Stunde, bis Pater Christian kommt, um die Beichten abzunehmen. Bis dahin sollten wir hier ungestört sein."

Sie zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern und sagte dann etwas leiser: „Ich gehe nicht mehr gerne hinaus, dieser Tage."

Dean und Sam setzten sich und begannen mit leiser Stimme ihre Fragen zu stellen. Mrs. Donwell beantwortete alles sehr genau, beginnend mit den lauten Stimmen, dem Streit und dann dem Brand. Beide Winchesters gewannen schnell den Eindruck, dass sie eine zuverlässige Zeugin war, die keineswegs verwirrt war, oder Sinnestäuschungen erlegen war, wie es die Zeitungsberichte und die Polizei angedeutet hatten.

Schließlich gelangte sie zu dem Teil, in dem sie die dunkle Gestalt gesehen hatte. Ihre Stimme wurde noch leiser, sie wurde bleich, griff nach dem kleinen, goldenen Kreuz, das sie um den Hals trug und stockte.

„Was war das für eine Gestalt", fragte Dean.

Statt zu antworten, presste sie die Finger noch fester um das Kreuz, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten und schluchzte leise. Die Frage schien sie zu verstören, dennoch schaffte sie es, stockend weiter zu sprechen.

„Er trat einfach so aus den Flammen heraus, stand mitten in dem tobenden Inferno, als könne ihm das Feuer und die Hitze nichts anhaben. Als wären sie sein Element … als wäre er …"

Sie stockte abermals, verstummte dann und senkte den Blick.

„Als wäre er was?", fragte Sam leise.

„Sie werden mir das sowieso nicht glauben, wenn ich es Ihnen sage." Ihre Stimme war fast nur noch ein Flüstern, ihr Blick fest auf den Boden vor ihren Füßen gerichtet.

Dean ergriff sanft ihre Hand, tätschelte ihren Handrücken und setzte sein bestes ‚Vertrau mir, ich könnte dein Enkel sein'-Gesicht auf.

„Versuchen Sie es, Ma'am. Wir haben schon vieles gehört."

Sie schluckte und ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie leise sagte: „Es war ein Engel. Ein schwarzer Engel."

oooOOOooo

**12. Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

„Was ist das da?", fragte Kendra und deutete auf den Bildschirm. In ihrer Stimme war eindeutige Beunruhigung zu hören.

„Noch ein Brand, der den Suchparametern entspricht", erwiderte Bobby. „In New York. Long Island, genauso genommen."

„Gibt es Überlebende?"

„Die Tochter. Sie war zu der Zeit des Brandes nicht im Haus. Zu ihrem Glück wurde sie auf der Interstate durch einen Stau aufgehalten, das hat ihr das Leben gerettet."

Kendra nickte, wirkte aber geistesabwesend.

„Was hat es nur mit diesen Leuten auf sich, dass sie verbrannt werden?", fragte Bobby mehr zu sich selber, während er die Meldungen des Suchprogramms durchforstete.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!", rief er nach ein paar Minuten aus, dann blickte er entschuldigend zu Kendra, die aber nur müde abwinkte.

„Hier sind noch mehr, alle in den letzten paar Tagen. Kansas, Maine, Kalifornien, Utah."

„Und immer Familien?"

Bobby nickte. Dann stutzte er, rief einen Zeitungsbericht auf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein. Moment mal. Der Brand in Utah betrifft ein kleines Wäldchen in einem Naturpark. Es wird hier nur aufgelistet, weil ein Liebespaar, das auf einem Parkplatz in der Nähe parkte, eine dunkle Gestalt gesehen hat, die sich von dem Wäldchen entfernte, als es lichterloh brannte. Er wird als mutmaßlicher Brandstifter gesucht."

Kendra schnaubte. „Das ist auch eine Art, ihn zu beschreiben, wenn auch eine sehr milde. Wenn ich es recht verstehe, will er die ganze Welt in Flammen setzen."

Bobby sah sie verstehend an. Auch ihn erfasste langsam ein Gefühl der Kälte, das sich von seinem Magen aus ausbreitete. Er hatte ein unbestimmtes Gefühl, dass sie Zuschauer einer gut geplanten Choreographie waren und was auch immer sich da vor ihren Augen ausbreitete, entzog sich komplett ihrem Einfluss. Die einsetzende Hilflosigkeit machte ihn wütend.

„Wieso ein Wäldchen?", murmelte Kendra und holte ihn damit auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Bisher waren es doch Häuser mit Familien darin."

„Vielleicht waren die Personen, um die es dort ging, im Wald? Ein Familien-Campingausflug vielleicht."

„Möglich. Das macht es uns allerdings schwer, herauszufinden, wer die Opfer waren und einen Zusammenhang zu den anderen herzustellen." Kendra seufzte frustriert. „Als wäre es nicht ohne solche Komplikationen schon schwer genug."

Bobby grinste schief. „Eines lernt man sehr schnell, wenn man es mit den Winchester-Brüdern zu tun hat. Es läuft eigentlich niemals ohne Komplikationen ab. Sie haben das Talent, sich immer in die vertracktesten Situationen zu manövrieren."

„Oder manövriert zu werden", murmelte Kendra mehr zu sich selbst.

„Versuchen wir doch erstmal den Zusammenhang zwischen den Opfern zu finden, deren Identitäten wir kennen", sagte Bobby und straffte sich. Es hatte wenig Sinn, sich über den schwierigen Teil der Aufgabe den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wenn sie noch nicht einmal Ergebnisse bei dem leichteren Teil vorzuweisen hatten.

Er griff in das Ausgabefach des Druckers, wo die Ausdrucke der Lebensläufe und Informationen, die online zu finden waren, der bekannten Opfer aller Brände, die das Suchprogramm ausgespuckt hatte, darauf warteten, von ihnen verglichen zu werden.

Dann schnappte er sich zwei Textmarker, reichte einen davon Kendra und ging mit den Ausdrucken zum Tisch, wo er sie ausbreitete.

Schweigend gingen sie die persönlichen Daten der Toten durch, markierten hier und da Stellen auf den Zetteln, sortierten sie auf verschiedenen Stapel und wiesen sich immer wieder auf bestimmte Stellen hin. Geduld und Gewissenhaftigkeit waren die Mittel der Wahl, um ein Muster in dem scheinbaren Chaos zu finden und sie waren in stiller Übereinkunft entschlossen, das Muster zu finden.

-tbc


	19. Kapitel 18: Flying Horror

**Kapitel 18: Flying Horror**

**12. Oktober 2010,** **Oak Park, Chicago, Illinois**

Als Dean und Sam die Kirche wieder verließen, hatte der Himmel sich bezogen. Eine dunkle, graue Wolkendecke hing tief über der Stadt und obwohl es erst spät am Vormittag war, war es so düster, wie in der Abenddämmerung.

Sie blieben vor dem Portal stehen, um zu beratschlagen, wie sie weiter vorgehen wollten, als Dean plötzlich ein raues Knirschen vernahm.

Irritiert drehten sie sich um, konnten aber nichts sehen. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sie realisierten, dass die steinernen Gargoyles sich langsam bewegten.

„Was zur Hölle ...", sagte Sam, als eines der Ungeheuer langsam und mit vernehmlichem Knacken und Knirschen die Flügel entfaltete, sie streckte und dann die Klauen nach den Männern unter ihm ausstreckte. Sam sah Dean an, der entgeistert zwischen seinem Bruder und den Gestalten aus Stein hin und her blickte.

Immer mehr von den hässlichen Viechern reckten und streckten sich und drehten ihre Körper, so dass sie aus der hockenden Position herauskamen, in der sie so lange verharrt hatten.

Noch ehe die Brüder reagieren konnten, stürzte sich der erste der zum Leben erwachten Wasserspeier mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen auf Sam, der es trotz des ersten Schreckens schaffte, sich zur Seite zu werfen. Die Klauen des Untiers verfehlten seinen Kopf und trafen ihn nur am Arm. Mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen rollte Sam sich ab und aus der Reichweite des Monsters.

Dean sprang rechtzeitig aus dem Weg und schaffte es, dass der Schlag des Gargoyles, der ihn angriff, ins Leere ging. Ein wütender Schrei ertönte, als das Wesen sein Gleichgewicht wieder fand und sich erneut Dean zuwandte.

Noch mehr von den Schreckensgestalten entfalteten nun ihre Flügel, um sich auf die Menschen unten zu stürzen, während das Knirschen und Schaben der steinernen Gliedmaßen die Luft erfüllte.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!", brüllte Dean, während er nach einer Eisenstange griff, die auf einem Stück Rasen vor der Kirche lag. Scheinbar wurde hier zurzeit der schmiedeeiserne Zaun repariert, der das Gelände der Kirche umgab, denn es lagen jede Menge eiserne Stangen herum und große Stücke des kunstvoll geschmiedeten Zauns fehlten.

Er schwang die Stange gegen den Gargoyle, der sich wieder angriffslustig auf ihn stürzte und traf dessen Flanke. Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch brachen Steinbrocken aus dem Körper des Wesens, doch das schien es keineswegs aufzuhalten. Wieder blieb Dean nur ein beherzter Sprung zur Seite, um sich vor den Klauen zu retten. Zu seinem Entsetzen bemerkte er, dass sich ihm nun auch noch ein zweiter Gargoyle näherte und ein rascher Blick zu Sam zeigte ihm, dass es diesem nicht besser erging.

Auch Sam griff nun nach einer Eisenstange und schwang sie gegen seinen Gegner. Doch er hatte schlecht gewählt, denn die Stange brach knapp oberhalb der Stelle, die er ergriffen hatte. Fassungslos starrte er eine Sekunde auf das zerbröselte Ende der maroden Stange, bevor er sie wegwarf. Nun war auch klar, warum der Zaun repariert werden musste, anscheinend hatten Alter und Witterung ihn zersetzt.

Mit einer Drehung und einer Rolle schaffte er es, sich aus der Reichweite der Gargoyles zu bewegen und hatte nun Zeit, sich die herumliegenden Stangen genauer anzusehen. Er griff nach einer, die stabiler aussah, wog sie in der Hand und schwang sie gerade noch rechtzeitig nach dem Monster, das sich auf ihn stürzen wollte. Er traf die klauenbewehrte Hand und mit einem krachenden Geräusch zersplitterte sie. Der Armstumpf wedelte knapp an ihm vorbei und der Schrei, den das Wesen ausstieß enthielt mehr Wut, als Schmerz. Scheinbar empfanden sie keine Schmerzen, was die Sache nur noch schwieriger machte.

Dean zerschmetterte dem angreifenden Gargoyle die Beine, was eine deutlich effizientere Methode zu sein schien, denn das Biest sackte auf den Boden und versuchte mit Hilfe der Arme davon zu kriechen. Gerade als Dean erneut ausholte, um ihm den Kopf zu zertrümmern, breitete es jedoch die Schwingen aus und erhob sich in die Luft. Es umkreiste Dean, hielt sich dabei aber außerhalb der Reichweite der Stange.

Durch kreisende Bewegungen schaffe es Dean, den Gargoyle auf Distanz zu halten, bemerkte allerdings aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. Ein weiterer Gegner näherte sich ihm und brachte trieb ihn in die Enge. Entweder er konzentrierte die Schwünge mit der Stange auf den fliegenden Gargoyle, dann würde ihn der am Boden angreifen, oder er versucht den zweiten Gegner auszuschalten, wobei er sicher war, dass der erste aus der Luft wie ein Geschoss auf ihn hernieder stoßen würde.

Er begann die Stange in Ovalen zu schwingen, teils in Bodennähe, teils in Richtung des fliegen den Monsters, aber er wusste, er konnte nur einen gewissen Bereich abdecken und das würde die Viecher auch schnell merken. Zudem schmerzte seine angeschlagene Schulter bereits jetzt und er ahnte, dass er dieses Spielchen nicht mehr lange würde durchhalten können.

Sam zertrümmerte mit einem wuchtigen Hieb den Kopf eines Gargoyles, der mit einem riesigen Satz auf ihn zugesprungen war. Das Geräusch der Eisenstange, wie sie den Stein zertrümmerte schmerzte in seinen Ohren. Irgendwo tief in seinem Verstand registrierte er, wie einfach es war, das Material, aus dem die Wasserspeier waren, zu zerstören und ein kleines Stimmchen in seinem Kopf sagte, es sei ein Segen, dass die Erbauer noch nichts von Stahlbeton gewusst hätten. Damit wäre ihre Aufgabe unlösbar und ihr Tod eine sichere Sache gewesen.

Ein weiterer Schwung mit der Stange zertrümmerte einem Gargoyle die Beine, doch Sam pausierte nicht, sondern holte sofort zum nächsten Schlag aus. Noch während das Vieh taumelnd versuchte, auf den Beinstümpfen Halt zu finden und die Flügel ausbreitete, fuhr die Stange erneut nieder und zerschlug die Flügel, bevor sie ganz entfaltet waren. Zufrieden schnaufte er, das schien eine vielversprechende Taktik zu sein.

Er sah zu Dean herüber, der sich zweier Gargoyles erwehrte. Einer am Boden und einer in der Luft, scheinbar hatte Dean es nicht geschafft, dem Fliegenden, dessen zerbrochenen Beinstümpfe fast lächerlich unter dem hässlichen Körper hingen, rechtzeitig auch die Flügel zu zerschmettern.

Er überlegte kurz, dann beschloss er, zu Dean zu eilen. Gemeinsam, Rücken an Rücken hatten sie wahrscheinlich bessere Chancen. Es war auch nur der überraschende Angriff und die schnellen Sprünge am Anfang gewesen, die sie voneinander getrennt hatten. Er fragte sich, ob das Absicht gewesen war.

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte er drei weitere Gargoyles, die sich ihm näherten und als hätten sie seine Gedanken erahnt, bewegten sie sich so auf ihn zu, dass sie sich zwischen ihm und Dean befanden. Furcht kroch in Sam hoch, noch drei und wenn dann noch mehr kamen, war absehbar, dass sie sich nicht mehr lange würden zur Wehr setzen können.

Er sah sich hektisch um, ob von irgendeiner Seite Hilfe zu erwarten war, doch die Straße war wie ausgestorben. Einzig im Schatten des großen Kirchenportals bemerkte er eine Gestalt, die sich zitternd gegen die Tür presste. Sam war sich sicher, dass es Mrs. Donwell war. Das, was sie nun sah, würde nicht dazu beitragen, ihren Seelenfrieden wieder herzustellen, oder dass sie weniger verstört sein würde.

Das Geräusch eines Wagens lenkte ihn ab und als er sich zur Straße umblickte, bemerkte er einen Streifenwagen, der sich gemächlich näherte. Offensichtlich fuhren die Beamten hier nur Patrouille, doch dann schienen sie das Chaos vor der Kirche zu bemerken und beschleunigten. Mit quietschenden Reifen kam der Streifenwagen direkt vor der Kirche zum Stehen und die beiden Polizisten stiegen aus. Irritiert blickten sie sich um, versuchten sich ein Bild zu machen, was hier vor sich ging. Doch was immer sie erwartet hatten, das hier überstieg offensichtlich ihren Erfahrungsschatz, denn sie blieben wie erstarrt stehen, die Hand an der Dienstwaffe, den Blick unverwandt auf die beiden Männer gerichtet, die mit Eisenstangen gegen steinerne Monster kämpften. Dann jedoch siegte ihre Ausbildung, sie zogen die Waffen und riefen den Winchesters zu, sie sollten in Deckung gehen.

Schüsse knallten und die Brüder ließen sich instinktiv auf den Boden fallen. Sie rollen sich zur Seite und sahen, wie Stein abplatzte, wo die Kugeln die Gargoyles trafen. Sam riss die Arme über den Kopf, als spitze und scharfkantige Steinsplitter in seine Richtung flogen, doch als das Feuer der Polizisten endete, war zu erkennen, dass der Kugelhagel die Monster lediglich aufgehalten, nicht jedoch vernichtet hatte. Dennoch hatte das Dauerfeuer für Benommenheit und Irritation gesorgt und hier und da sogar die dünneren Bereiche der Flügel durchschlagen. Es herrschte allenthalben Chaos, Steinsplitter lagen herum und verstümmelte Gargoyles humpelten und krochen über das Gras auf die vier Männer zu. Ihren grässlichen Fratzen war keine Gefühlsregung zu entnehmen, einzig ihre Bewegungen zeugten davon, dass sie noch immer entschlossen waren, ihre Gegner zu vernichten.

„Was ist das hier für ein verfluchter Mist?", keuchte einer der Polizisten, ein untersetzter Mittvierziger hispanischer Abstammung.

„Keine Zeit für Erklärungen", sagte Sam knapp und packte seine Stange wieder mit beiden Händen.

„Es ist ein Filmset, dessen Computersteuerung außer Kontrolle geraten ist", fügte Dean geistesgegenwärtig hinzu. „Wir sind Techniker und wollten eigentlich nur nach dem Rechten sehen."

Sam nickte und konnte trotz der lebensbedrohlichen Lage ein Grinsen nur mühsam unterdrücken. Er nickte den beiden Polizisten zu und überging die zweifelnde Miene des zweiten Cops. Doch dieser ließ nicht locker. „Was für ein Filmset soll das denn sein? Und seit wann sind Filmrequisiten aus Stein?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, um zu signalisieren, dass jetzt weder die Zeit, noch der Ort war, das zu diskutieren.

Währenddessen waren die Gargoyles wieder näher heran gekommen und hatten sich neu formiert. Da sie jetzt vier Gegner aufs Korn zu nehmen hatten, waren sie nicht mehr so sehr in der Überzahl und hatten sich in einer lockeren Formation genähert. Die, die noch laufen konnten, waren am Boden geblieben, die anderen hatten sich in die Luft erhoben und versuchten, die Männer zu umkreisen, um sie von hinten anzugreifen.

„Das ist doch nie und nimmer ...", begann der eine Polizist, brach jedoch ab, um ein neues Magazin in seine Waffe zu laden. Er hatte sich gefasst und griff nach seinem Funkgerät, um Verstärkung anzufordern.

Sein Kollege war unterdessen zum Wagen gelaufen und mit einem großkalibrigen Gewehr zurückgekommen, das er nun geräuschvoll durchlud.

Dean bezweifelte, dass noch mehr Kugeln die Gargoyles aufhalten konnten, aber vielleicht konnten sie sie verlangsamen. Irgendwie mussten sie Zeit gewinnen und hier wegkommen, soviel war klar. Der Versuch, hier einen Sieg zu erringen würde eine gefährliche Angelegenheit werden und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür war eher gering.

OooOOOooo

**12. Oktober 2010, Eden, Georgia**

Sheriff Elric Waters sah von dem Dokument auf, das er gerade studiert hatte. Wutentbrannt warf er es in die Ablage. Ein Brand ungeklärter Ursache. Pah! Wie konnte ein Feuer eine ungeklärte Ursache haben? So ein Unsinn. Jeder Brand war entweder eine Brandstiftung, oder ein Unfall. So etwas, wie ungeklärte Fälle gab es in seinem Distrikt nicht. Er fand immer einen Schuldigen und war stolz auf seine Fallstatistik, die hundert Prozent gelöster Fälle aufwies. Nun gut, nicht immer konnte er es den Schuldigen nachweisen, aber er bekam immer ein Geständnis, was ebenso gut war. Irgendwas hatten die Kerle sowieso auf dem Kerbholz, wofür sie eingesperrt werden mussten, da konnte es ebenso gut ein Verbrechen sein, für das er den wirklichen Schuldigen nicht fand. Der Gerechtigkeit wurde Genüge getan und das reichte ihm.

Mit einem Murren nahm er sich wieder den Brandbericht zur Hand. Er würde mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem neuen Brandinspektor reden müssen. Mit Ted Orban war so etwas nie vorgekommen, da hatte man die Probleme bei einem guten Glas Brandy besprochen und war zu einer Lösung gekommen, die alle Seiten zufrieden stellte. Nun war der alte Ted seit einem Jahr im Ruhestand und sein Nachfolger Carter Ashford war an und für sich ein netter Kerl, nur mit den Gepflogenheiten des Countys noch nicht vertraut genug. Nun ja, er würde sich den Burschen noch einmal vorknöpfen müssen, damit endlich wieder alles in gewohnten Bahnen lief. Es wäre ja gelacht, wenn sich da nicht die perfekte Statistik erhalten ließe.

Er hatte auch schon jemanden im Visier. Die eigenartigen Leute von dieser Öko-Ranch außerhalb des Ortes waren ihm sowieso suspekt. Solchen Leuten war ja eigentlich alles zuzutrauen und er hatte von Anfang an gesagt, dass die nur Ärger bringen würden.

Ja, das war die perfekte Lösung, er musste nur noch mit Elroy Dwane reden, dem Zeugen, der eine dunkle Gestalt vom Brand hatte weggehen sehen, ob er eventuell einen der bescheuerten Öko-Freaks erkannt hatte.

Sheriff Waters hatte da eigentlich keine Bedenken, denn Elroy war nicht gerade einer der Hellsten der Stadt und wenn man ihm vernünftig klarmachte, was er gesehen hatte, dann würde er das auch bezeugen.

-tbc


	20. Kapitel 19: Black Angel

**Kapitel 19: Black Angel**

**12. Oktober 2010,** **Oak Park, Chicago, Illinois**

Gerade, als sie sich wieder in den Kampf stürzen wollten, tauchte wie aus dem Nichts eine Gestalt vom Kirchhof her auf und blickte über die Szene. Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen, ja, fast stillzustehen, denn die Gargoyles verharrten mitten in ihrer Bewegung und wandten sich dem Neuankömmling zu.

Der Mann, denn die hochgewachsene Gestalt schien ein Mann zu sein, machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand und die beiden Polizisten fielen auf den Boden und blieben reglos liegen. Dann wandte er sich den Winchesters zu. Er war in einen nachtblauen, bodenlangen Umhang gehüllt, dessen große Kapuze sein Gesicht in völligen Schatten tauchte. Nicht einmal eine Andeutung seiner Züge war zu erkennen. Auch seine Gestalt war durch den fließenden Umhang verdeckt, man konnte die Umrisse seines Körpers kaum erahnen.

Eine weitere Bewegung seiner Hand ließ Sam erstarren, die Eisenstange entglitt seinen Händen und fiel klappernd zu Boden. Sam stand da, wie eine Schaufensterpuppe, in einer grotesken Pose eingefroren, die Augen aufgerissen, als könne er alles hören und sehen, wäre nur unfähig, der Welt mitzuteilen, dass er noch immer in der starren Hülle steckte.

„So ist es Recht", sagte die Gestalt mir seidenweicher Stimme, deren melodiöser Südstaatenakzent in krassem Gegensatz zu der grausamen Handlung stand.

Ehe er sich zu Dean hinwenden konnte, war dieser mit einem Satz nach vorne gesprungen, die Eisenstange mit beiden Händen fest umklammert und in mächtigem Schwung gegen die Gestalt gerichtet.

Er war nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät, beinahe hätte er die Gestalt mit der Stange erwischt.

Mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit bewegte sie sich, drehte sich Dean zu und schlug ihn mit einer wischenden Armbewegung zur Seite. Dean flog einige Meter weit und landete hart auf dem Rasen vor dem Zaun. Nur ein Stück weiter, und er wäre von den scharfen Spitzen aufgespießt worden.

Noch immer bewegten die Gargoyles sich nicht, sie schienen all ihre Lebendigkeit verloren zu haben, als die dunkle Gestalt aufgetaucht war.

Dean stöhnte, als er seinen linken Arm bewegte, um sich aufzurichten. Die Hand der Gestalt, deren Finge fast mehr an Klauen erinnerten, hatten vier Kratzer hinterlassen, den Stoff seiner Jacke und seines Hemdes zerrissen und waren tief ins Muskelgewebe vorgedrungen.

Blut lief über Deans Unterarm und fühlte sich seltsam warm, ölig und fremd an. Eine leichte Benommenheit erfasste ihn, als er es endlich schaffte, sich auf die Beine zu erheben.

Sams Augen war deutlich anzusehen, dass er genau erfasste, was geschah, der Ausdruck des Entsetzens zeigte, wie sehr er sich wünschte, etwas tun zu können, seinem Bruder zu helfen. Doch noch immer stand er in der Bewegung erstarrt, ohne auch nur einen Muskel bewegen zu können.

Dean taumelte leicht, wollte sich jedoch unverdrossen auf die Gestalt stürzen, deren Gesicht sie noch immer nicht sehen konnten.

Die Gestalt wandte sich um, schien Sam einen Moment zu mustern und neigte dann den Kopf ein wenig, als wäre sie zufrieden mit dem, was sie sah.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung drehte sie sich zu Dean, der leicht taumelnd näher kam. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als müsse er sich noch immer von einer Benommenheit befreien. Trotzdem wirkte Dean entschlossen, sein Mund war zusammengekniffen und seine Kiefer fest zusammengepresst, als er sich langsam, aber zielstrebig bewegte.

Ein leises Lachen erklang unter der Kapuze.

„So klein, so zerbrechlich und so dumm." Der weiche Singsang war wohlklingend und die Stimme war wie Samt. Es war, als wären Stimme und Akzent füreinander geschaffen.

Mit gemessenen Schritten ging er auf Dean zu, als ein leises Geräusch, wie ein Flügelschlagen, die Ankunft einer weiteren Person ankündigte.

Castiel war am Rand der Szene erschienen, warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Schlachtfeld aus zertrümmerten Steinbrocken und erstarrten Gargoyles, erfasste die Gefahr, in der sich Dean unmittelbar befand und bewegte sich entschlossen auf den Raum zwischen Dean und der Gestalt zu.

Sam wäre, hätte er es gekonnt, in hysterisches Lachen ausgebrochen, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Castiel stand einen Moment lang still, der Wind wehte seinen Trenchcoat um seine Beine und es fehlte nur die klassische Musik eines Morricone-Soundtracks, um das Bild eines perfekten Western-Showdowns zu erzeugen.

Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Castiel war mit wenigen, ausladenden Schritten vor der Gestalt und presste ihr die Hand auf die Stirn. Ein grelles Licht schien die beiden einzuhüllen und es war ein kreischendes Geräusch weniger zu hören, als vielmehr zu spüren, das seine Knochen vibrieren ließ. Der Moment zog sich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit hin, dann verschwand die Gestalt.

Castiel schwankte bedenklich, dann sank er wie in Zeitlupe auf die Knie und Sam glaubte, ein schreckliches Stöhnen aus dem Mund des Engels zu hören. Er war sich nicht sicher, spürte aber, wie die Erstarrung seines Körpers nachließ und wollte zu Dean eilen, von dessen linkem Arm Blut auf den Boden tropfte.

Nur ein Blinzeln später war Castiel verschwunden und Sam hatte seinen Körper so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er zu Gehen in der Lage war. Er lief zu Dean, der langsam die Benommenheit abschüttelte und einen Schritt auf die Stelle zu machte, an der noch vor Sekunden Castiel und die Gestalt wie Titanen aufeinander geprallt waren.

„Was war das denn für eine Scheiße", platzte Dean heraus.

„Du blutest", erwiderte Sam und machte sich daran, Deans Arm zu untersuchen.

„Nur ein Kratzer", wiegelte dieser ab, doch das Blut, das weiterhin seinen Ärmel durchtränkte und von der Hand zu Boden tropfte, strafte diese Aussage Lügen.

Sam ignorierte den Anfall von Tapferkeit bei seinem Bruder und entfernte vorsichtig die Reste des Stoffes. Er sog scharf die Luft ein, als er die klaffenden Risse sah. Die Wundränder waren ausgefranst und das darunter liegende Muskelgewebe war sichtlich zerrissen.

„Warte hier", murmelte er und lief zum Impala, dessen Kofferraum nicht nur ein Waffenarsenal, sondern auch eine hervorragende Erste-Hilfe-Ausstattung enthielt. Die Jahre als Jäger hatten ihnen viele Verletzungen beschert und es war ratsam, immer für eine schnelle Versorgung von schweren Wunden gerüstet zu sein.

Bepackt mit Stapeln von Mullkompressen, antibiotischer Wundsalbe und Verbänden kam er wieder zu Dean zurück, der inzwischen zu den beiden Polizisten gegangen war, um nach ihnen zu sehen.

Sie waren bewusstlos, aber am Leben. Beider Atmung und Puls war regelmäßig und so machte Sam sich daran, Deans Wunde zu reinigen und zu verbinden.

Als alles geschafft war, bewegte Dean den Arm und verzog das Gesicht.

„Geht schon", brachte er zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich hab' schon Schlimmeres überlebt."

Als sie die Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit beseitigten und den verbliebenen Kram in den Impala luden, griff Dean nach der Packung mit den Schmerztabletten, schüttete sich eine Handvoll in den Mund und schluckte angewidert. Er griff nach einer halbvollen Wasserflasche und spülte nach.

„So gut, wie neu", erklärte er.

Sam verzog das Gesicht, er kannte seinen Bruder einfach zu gut.

„Ich fahre zurück", erklärte er in einem Ton, der keinen Widerstand dulden sollte. Das hätte auch bei jedem anderen geklappt, nur eben bei Dean nicht.

Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Solange ich atme, fahre ich mein Baby selber. Ende der Diskussion."

Seufzend ergab sich Sam.

Noch einmal untersuchten sie die Polizisten, deren Zustand unverändert war. Sie beratschlagten, was sie mit ihnen tun sollten und kamen dann überein, alles so zu belassen, wie es war. Sollten die beiden sich doch etwas ausdenken, was sie in ihren Bericht schrieben.

Sam fühlte einen Anflug von Mitleid mit den beiden Polizisten, als er sich vorstellte, dass sie anfangen würden, an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln, wenn sie daran dachten, was sie erlebt hatten. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass kein Mensch ihnen glauben würde, kämen sie auf die Idee, die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Vielleicht kam ja Deans „Filmset" doch noch zum Zuge.

Sam grinste, als er daran dachte.

„Was gibt's da zu grinsen", fragte Dean misstrauisch.

„Filmset außer Kontrolle", erwiderte Sam, noch breiter grinsend.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann prusteten sie beide los.

Am Motel hielten sie nur kurz, um auszuchecken und ihre Sachen zu packen und die Schmerzmittel schienen angeschlagen zu haben, denn Dean bewegte seinen Arm frei und ohne sehr das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Es dauerte keine halbe Stunde, dann waren sie wieder auf der Straße, in Richtung South Dakota.

Die Musik dröhnte, während die Landschaft vorbei flog und Sam hatte das wohlige Gefühl zuhause zu sein. Trotz Allem, was ihnen passiert war, gab es immer wieder diese Momente, wo sie einfach die Brüder waren, die übernatürliche Wesen jagten und am Ende des Tages zusammen auf der Landstraße waren.

Sie schwiegen über Stunden, doch es war ein angenehmes Schweigen, eines, das aus Gemeinsamkeit entstand, nicht aus Unbehaglichkeit, wie auf der Hinfahrt. In diesen Momenten hatte Sam das leise Gefühl, dass doch irgendwie alles wieder gut werden könnte.

Der Impala machte einen gefährlichen Schlenker auf den Seitenstreifen und riss Sam ruckartig aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich zu Dean um, der es gerade geschafft hatte, den Wagen wieder auf die Fahrbahn zu bringen.

„Hey, was war das denn? Schläfst du ein?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf, weniger als Antwort, als vielmehr, um die wieder aufgetretene Benommenheit abzuschütteln. Er hatte das Gefühl, zu verbrennen, als wäre sein Kopf in Watte gepackt und sein Blick durch eine milchige Folie verdeckt. Langsam drehte sich die Welt um ihn und Übelkeit stieg seine Kehle hinauf.

Sam betrachtete ihn genauer und was er sah, erschreckte ihn zutiefst. Auf Deans Stirn standen Schweißperlen, sein Gesicht war blass und die Haut talgig. Die Augen, deren Blick matt und getrübt wirkte, ruckten unstet hin und her, als fiele es Dean schwer, seinen Blick zu fokussieren.

Wieder schwenkte der Impala schleudernd auf den Seitenstreifen und wieder zuckte Dean zusammen und brachte ihn mühsam auf die Fahrbahn zurück.

Sam sah, dass Deans linker Arm schlaff neben dem Körper lag und Dean schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte, als der Ruck, mit dem der Impala auf die Straße zurückkam, durch seinen Körper fuhr.

„Alter, du bist völlig fertig. Fahr rechts ran, ich über nehme den Rest der Strecke."

Es war die Tatsache, dass Dean der Aufforderung ohne jeden Widerspruch folgte, die Sam zutiefst erschütterte, denn er wusste, dass es wirklich schlimm sein musste, wenn Dean das Lenkrad seines Babys freiwillig aufgab.

Den Rest der Strecke fuhr Sam. Er versuchte, Dean wach zu halten, indem er einerseits die Musik laut aufdrehte und andererseits alte Geschichten aufwärmte, die sie gemeinsam erlebt hatten. Eine Weile funktionierte das sogar ganz gut, aber ungefähr drei Stunden von Bobbys Haus entfernt, merkte er schließlich, dass Deans Kopf zur Seite gefallen und gegen das Seitenfenster gelehnt war.

Er stellte den klassischen Rock leiser und gab noch mehr Gas. Voller Sorge hoffte er inständig, dass er es schaffte, noch rechtzeitig bei Bobby anzukommen.

OooOOOooo

**13. Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Bobby starrte angewidert auf die Tasse mit dem ockerfarbenen Gebräu, die Kendra vor ihn hingestellt hatte.

„Was ist das denn?"

Er wollte sich erheben, um Kaffee zu kochen, doch Kendra legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Nach all den Stunden der Suche ist dein Koffeinspiegel voll und noch mehr Kaffee macht dir nur den Magen kaputt. Das hier sind ausgewählte Kräuter, die uns noch einmal einen richtigen Schub verpassen. Normalerweise plädiere ich dafür, Erschöpfung mit Ruhe und Schlaf zu kurieren, aber in diesem Fall brauchen wir jede Minute, um endlich herauszufinden, was es mit den Leuten auf sich hat, die Anor tötet."

Sie seufzte und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

Bobby verzog das Gesicht, nahm dann aber auch einen Schluck. Was immer dieser Tee auch war, er schmeckte erstaunlich gut, hatte das rauchige Aroma von sehr altem Whiskey, vermischt mit einer herben, würzigen Note. Er runzelte die Stirn und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Ein Gefühl von Wärme und Energie schien von seinem Bauch aus in alle Winkel seines Körpers, aber auch seines Geistes zu kriechen und er spürte, wie die Erschöpfung der letzten Stunden von ihm abfiel und durch einen unglaublich dynamischen Tatendrang ersetzt wurde.

„Was zum Teufel ist das für ein Zeug?", fragte er erstaunt und musterte den unappetitlich aussehenden Rest in der Tasse.

Kendra schmunzelte. „Das werde ich dir mit Sicherheit nicht verraten. So, wie ich dich und die Winchesters jetzt kennen gelernt habe, würdet ihr den Tee permanent trinken, wenn ihr auf der Jagd seid, was ihr ja auch dauernd seid. Und in der Folge würdet ihr in wenigen Wochen ausbrennen und zwar so, dass ihr unrettbar verloren wäret. Wie jedes Mittel, das eine starke Wirkung hat, hat es auch starke Nebenwirkungen und wenn niemand mit einem Funken Vernunft darüber wacht, kann das schlimme Folgen haben."

Bobby knurrte. „Und du meinst, wir haben sind unvernünftig?"

Ein helles Lachen kam von Kendra. „Das beantworte ich lieber nicht, wenn ich mich nicht noch tiefer reinreiten will. Lass uns jetzt den Energieschub ausnutzen und weiterarbeiten."

Sie setzten gerade ihre Arbeit fort, als das sonore Dröhnen des Impalas zu hören war, der auf den Schrottplatz einbog und vor dem Haus hielt.

-tbc


	21. Kapitel 20: Fever

**Kapitel 20: Fever**

Sam und Bobby trugen den bewusstlosen Dean in den ersten Stock, begleitet von Kendra, die Sam mit Fragen über den Hergang löcherte. Er fasste die Ereignisse in Chicago kurz zusammen und beantwortete die Fragen, so gut es ihm möglich war.

Als Dean sicher in seinem Bett lag, begann Kendra sofort damit, ihn zu untersuchen. Sie entfernte den provisorischen Verband am Arm, maß die Temperatur, inspizierte die Wunden und entnahm mit routinierten Bewegungen eine Blutprobe.

Sam und Bobby standen dabei, folgten von Zeit zu Zeit ihren Anweisungen, etwas zu holen, oder ihr zu reichen, hielten sich aber derweil mit Fragen zurück.

Deans Fieber stieg, trotz der kühlenden Umschläge, die sie ihm gemacht hatten und sein linker Arm, an dem die klauenartigen Hände die furchtbaren Wunden hinterlassen hatte, war inzwischen dick geschwollen, heiß und die Haut glänzte rot. Sam wischte ihm immer wieder mit einem feuchten, kühlen Tuch über das unnatürlich bleiche Gesicht, aber Dean zeigte keine Reaktion.

Schließlich sank Kendra erschöpft in einen Sessel. Ihr Gesicht war blass und von Sorge gezeichnet. Unermüdlich hatte sie Kräuter aus den verschiedenen Beuteln an ihrem Gürtel gekramt, sie zerrieben, in Wasser aufgelöst, Pasten und Elixiere daraus hergestellt und sie teils auf der Wunde verstrichen, teils vorsichtig in Deans Mund geträufelt. Sie hatte sogar einige Kräuter in eine Schale mit heißem Wasser gegeben, und diese neben den Kopf des Kranken gestellt.

Doch keine ihrer Maßnahmen hatte irgendeine Wirkung gezeigt.

Nun sah sie auf die Blutprobe und den Wattetupfer, mit dem sie in die Wunde gefahren war und seufzte.

„Ich werde wohl ein paar Tests machen müssen", sagte sie. „Im Moment stochern wir im Dunkeln und ich habe nicht den Eindruck, dass Dean viel Zeit für Experimente hat."

„Tests?" Bobby sah sie erstaunt an. „Hast du ein Labor in deinem Zimmer aufgebaut?"

Bei all der Zeit, wie sie dort in letzter Zeit verbracht hatte, hätte ihn das nicht gewundert, wenngleich er eigentlich der Meinung gewesen war, sie arbeite an einem Runenwort, das das Böse abhalten könnte.

Zwar war keiner von ihnen länger, als ein paar Minuten in ihrem Zimmer gewesen, aber alles, was er gesehen hatte, waren Bestandteile von Hexenbeuteln und endlose Kreidezeichnungen von Runen, die sie im Rahmen ihrer Versuche, das Stonehenge-Runenwort abzuändern, gezeichnet hatte. Von einem Labor, in dem man Blutuntersuchungen vornehmen konnte, hatte er jedenfalls keine Spur entdeckt.

Kendra lächelte müde. „Wenn es das ist, was ich vermute, dann würde ein forensisches Labor davon keine Spuren entdecken. Ich dachte mehr an Tests, die Reaktionen auf bestimmte Substanzen mit magischem Potenzial zeigen."

Sie erhob sich und ging aus dem Raum.

Bobby und Sam bleiben bei Dean, wechselten die kühlenden Umschläge und achteten auf Zeichen der Veränderung, wie Kendra sie angewiesen hatte.

Sie sprachen nicht, tauschten nur ab und zu Blicke, aber die Spannung und Sorge im Raum war fast greifbar. Es hatte so oft Situationen gegeben, in denen einer der Brüder verletzt oder bewusstlos gewesen war und immer hatte es eine Lösung gegeben. Nur waren sie sich in der jeweiligen Situation nie darüber im Klaren gewesen und auch diesmal war es nicht anders. Wie konnte man eine Lösung finden, wenn man nicht einmal das Problem kannte?

Nach über zwei Stunden kam Kendra zurück, ihr Gesichtsausdruck müde und traurig.

„Ich habe es schon geahnt", sagte sie leise. „Das, was Dean vergiftet ist dämonischen Ursprungs und es ist zu mächtig, um es zu vernichten."

„Was soll das heißen?", brauste Sam auf, der all seine Hoffnung in ein Heilmittel aus ihrer Hexenküche gesetzt hatte.

„Das Gift ist mächtig und sein Ursprung ist nicht in dieser Welt begründet", erwiderte Kendra. „All meine Macht ist an die Erde gebunden."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, während Kendra den Verband an Deans Arm entfernte und die Wunden betrachtete. Die Wundränder waren inzwischen von flammendem rot und ein grauer Belag hatte sich in der Wunde selber gebildet. Der Arm war dick geschwollen und glänzte, doch was am meisten beunruhigte war das völlige Fehlen einer Reaktion bei Dean. Hatte er noch beim letzten Mal, als sie an seinen Wunden herumgedoktert hatte, leise und schmerzvoll gestöhnt, so war nun nur noch sein leises, rasselndes Atmen zu hören, flach und unregelmäßig.

Kendra strich erneut eine Paste auf die Wunde und schloss den Verband wieder.

Dann fühlte sie mit der Hand seine Stirn und seufzte.

„Das Fieber steigt. Wenn das Gift ihn nicht tötet, dann wird das Fieber es tun."

Sam begann unruhig auf und abzugehen. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und murmelte leise vor sich hin.

Bobby wandte sich an Kendra. „Wenn du ihm nicht helfen kannst, wer kann es dann?"

Sie seufzte. „Niemand, dessen Macht von dieser Welt ist."

Sam blieb ruckartig stehen. „Cas!"

Schnaubend winkte Kendra ab, ihr Gesicht war nun eine starre Maske und in ihren Augen funkelte Wut. „Vertrau auf einen Engel und du kannst gleich in den Abgrund springen."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, doch Kendra war noch nicht fertig.

„Es gibt das Sprichwort ‚Hilf dir selbst, dann hilft dir Gott', dasselbe gilt auch für Engel, glaube mir. Wenn du auf die Hilfe von Engeln vertraust, bist du verraten und verkauft."

Bobby und Sam sahen sie ungläubig an. Ihre Stimme war eine Mischung aus Wut und Enttäuschung, so, wie sie es bei ihr noch nicht erlebt hatten.

Kendra winkte wieder ab. „Vergesst es. Wir sind noch nicht am Ende unserer Möglichkeiten. Solange Menschen leben, gibt es Hoffnung, so sagt ihr doch, oder?"

Sie wandte sich wieder Dean zu und begann mit einem Stück Kreide Runen an die Wand über dem Kopfende seines Bettes zu zeichnen. Als sie fertig war, legte sie ein paar kleine Zweige auf das Kopfkissen neben Deans Gesicht.

„Die gute Nachricht ist", sagte sie dann mit einem leisen Hoffnungsschimmer in der Stimme, „meine Tests haben ergeben, dass das Gift sich nur sehr langsam in Deans Körper ausbreitet. Während die Proben aus der Wunde sehr heftig mit den Kräutern und Runen reagiert haben, hat sein Blut nur eine milde Reaktion hervorgerufen. Ich versuche, mit diesen Runen die Ausbreitung weiter einzudämmen."

Sie zeigte auf die Zweige. „Und der Schlehdorn kann negative Einflüsse bekämpfen, wenn sie schon im Körper sind. Ich habe auch ein Pulver davon in die Paste für seine Wunde getan. Es wird ihn nicht heilen, aber vielleicht verschafft es uns etwas Zeit."

Das kaum hörbare Rauschen von Flügeln ließ sie innehalten.

Castiel erschien im Raum, er sah nicht gut aus, dunkle Ringe unter seinen Augen zeugten von Erschöpfung und seine Haltung wirkte eigenartig gebeugt.

„Cas!"

„Wenn man von Teufel spricht."

Sam und Kendra sprachen gleichzeitig, dann verstummten sie beide. Kendra fing sich als erste wieder. „Was willst du hier, Castiel? Wieder einmal zusehen, wenn Menschen leiden und sterben?" Ihre Stimme war mehr ein Fauchen und ihre Augen blitzten kampflustig. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ein weiteres Leben einfach dahinschwinden lässt!"

Castiel seufzte leise und hob die Hand. „Die Dinge sind nicht mehr so, wie sie einmal waren, Kendra", sagte er mit leiser, müder Stimme.

Doch die Frau schüttelte unversöhnlich den Kopf.

„Geh zurück in die Hölle, die du Himmel nennst, Castiel, und sonne dich in deinem Gefühl der Überlegenheit", sagte sie und wandte sich ab, um die kühlenden Umschlage bei Dean zu erneuern.

Sam sah zwischen der Hexe und dem Engel hin und her und versuchte zu ergründen, was zwischen den beiden vor sich ging. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. Was auch immer es war, es musste warten, im Moment hatten sie dringlichere Probleme.

„Was war das da vor der Kirche, Cas? Und warum bist du einfach abgehauen?"

Castiel löste seinen Blick von Kendra, deren Bewegungen er genauestens gefolgt war.

„Das war Anor", sagte er schlicht.

„Was? Aber wieso …" Sam verstummte, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie knapp sie dem Tod entronnen waren.

Castiel machte eine abwehrende Bewegung. „Später. Was ist mit Dean?"

Er ging auf das Bett zu, zögerte, als Kendra keine Anstalten machte, Notiz von ihm zu nehmen und legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen und entzog sich seiner Berührung. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten ging sie rückwärts, ohne Castiel aus den Augen zu lassen. Sein Blick war Bitte und Entschuldigung zugleich, als er sich Dean näherte, um die Hand auf dessen Stirn zu legen.

Sam und Bobby waren wie vom Donner gerührt, als sie den Engel so sahen. Es war, als hätten Kendras Worte etwas in ihm aufgebrochen, das er schon lange vergraben hatte und als ob die nun auftretenden Empfindungen ihn zu überwältigen drohten. Sie hatten Castiel schon in den verschiedensten Situationen erlebt, aber so wie jetzt war er noch nie gewesen. Als wäre da etwas, das schwerer auf ihm lastete, als alles, was er jemals in all den tausenden von Jahren seiner Existenz erlebt hatte.

Castiel legte seine Handfläche auf Deans Stirn und zuckte dann mit einem leisen Geräusch des Entsetzens zurück.

„Ich kann nichts tun", sagte er und in seiner Stimme klang so viel Trauer und Mitgefühl mit, dass Sam einen Stich in seinen Eingeweiden verspürte. Castiels Worte klangen wie ein Abschied und erst jetzt begriff Sam das volle Ausmaß dessen, was mit Dean geschah.

Langsam drehte sich Kendra zur Tür. „Wer in diesem Raum etwas anderes geglaubt hat, ist ein Narr", sagte sie bitter und ging hinaus.

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht kann ich …" Er brach ab und wandte sich Sam zu.

„Lasst mich etwas mit Dean alleine, vielleicht gibt es etwas, das ich trotzdem für ihn tun kann."

Sam musterte ihn eine Weile, dann nickte er. Gemeinsam mit Bobby verließ er den Raum und ging hinunter ins Erdgeschoss.

„Die beiden gehen mir gehörig auf den Sack", brummte Bobby, während er in Richtung Küche verschwand. Sam wollte ihm folgen, doch er hatte ein verdächtiges Glitzern in Bobbys Augen bemerkt und wusste, dass dieser nun lieber alleine sein wollte.

Er wandte sich unschlüssig um, wusste nicht recht, was er mit sich anfangen sollte. Es war ihm eigentlich völlig egal, was nun passierte, die Sorge um Dean zerriss ihn fast.

Durch das Fliegengitter sah er Kendra auf dem Geländer der Veranda sitzen und auf den Schrottplatz hinaus starren. Er überlegte kurz, dann öffnete er das Fliegengitter und trat hinaus. Alles war besser, als jetzt alleine zu sein und sich von den Gedanken um Dean zermürben zu lassen.

Er schwang sich neben sie auf das Geländer und sah ebenfalls geradeaus. Vor seinen Augen stand der Impala im Licht der Abendsonne und die Chromteile blitzten. Tränen traten Sam in die Augen, der Anblick von Deans Baby war fast zu viel für ihn. Mühsam löste er seine Augen von dem Wagen, dessen Anblick im Moment nicht geeignet war, seinen Schmerz zu lindern und sah Kendra an.

„Was ist das da zwischen Cas und dir?", fragte er, in der Hoffnung, eine Geschichte zu hören, die ihn vielleicht ein wenig ablenkte, solange Cas da oben tat, was … nun, was immer er da auch tat.

Kendra schwieg und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie sah ihn an und der Hass in ihren Augen traf Sam wie eine Faust.

Er atmete tief ein, nicht gewillt, jetzt nachzugeben. Jedes Mal, wenn die beiden aufeinander trafen, knallte es und Kendras Reaktion, wenn Castiel auch nur erwähnt wurde, war so extrem, dass dahinter mehr stecken musste, als nur eine Meinungsverschiedenheit.

„Hör zu", setzte er erneut an. „Was auch immer da zwischen euch ist, kann man das nicht irgendwie aus dem Weg räumen? Es geht um Dean. Und um diese verfluchten Hybriden, die die Welt bedrohen. Wenn wir eine Chance haben wollen, dann nur als Team. Und das wird nichts, wenn wir Geheimnisse voreinander haben. Sprich mit mir. Bitte."

Kendras Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich. Sie lächelte müde.

„Sagt wer? Der Mann, der seine Zeit mit Luzifer in dessen beschaulichem Heim wie das größte Geheimnis aller Zeiten hütet? Rede nicht davon, offen miteinander umzugehen, Sam Winchester, wenn du selber nicht bereit dazu bist." Ihr Ton war jetzt sanft und einfühlsam, der Hass war aus ihrem Blick wie weggefegt, als wären Sams Sorgen so unendlich viel wichtiger, als ihre eigenen Erinnerungen.

Sam seufzte und schwieg einen Moment.

„Ich kann mich an nichts erinnern", sagte er dann.

„Pappelerpapp." Sie wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand. „Erzähl das deinem Bruder oder Bobby oder deinem Therapeuten. Die Erinnerung steht dir in die Augen geschrieben und es wird dich auffressen, wenn du nicht darüber sprichst."

Sam sagte lange nichts, dann nickte er. „Ich werde es Dean erzählen."

Kendra sah ihn unverwandt an.

„Ich verspreche es. Okay?"

Sie nickte. „Okay. Aber warte nicht zu lange damit."


	22. Kapitel 21: History Lesson

**Kapitel 21: History Lesson**

Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile, dann ergriff Sam das Wort.

„Zug um Zug. Was ist es also, das diesen Hass auf Cas ausgelöst hat?"

Kendra hob die Augenbrauen, dann öffnete sich den Mund und Sam erwartete eine scharfe Erwiderung. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen schloss sie den Mund wieder und nickte zögernd.

„Du weißt, dass die Menschen von je her voller Vorurteile sind, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte stumm.

„Sie sind gierig und verschlagen, wenn es darum geht, Vorteile zu erlangen und voller Aberglauben und Angst vor dem Unbekannten und diese Kombination hat unendliches Leid hervor gebracht. Einst, als die Christianisierung begann, wurde meine Religion verdrängt und verteufelt, aber damit konnten wir leben. Die Wissenden zogen sich in den Untergrund zurück und machten im Verborgenen weiter. Die junge, christliche Kirche bemühte sich, alle schriftlichen Aufzeichnungen – und es gab sowieso nur wenige davon – zu vernichten, aber das Wissen wurde in mündlichen Überlieferungen weiter gegeben. Jahrhunderte vergingen und die Wissenden und Hüter des Wissens taten das, was sie immer getan hatten. Sie setzten ihre Macht ein, um die Menschen vor übernatürlichen Mächten zu schützen, die ihnen schaden wollten.

Irgendwann wurde die Kirche zur stärksten Macht im europäischen Raum und ihre Macht- und Goldgier stieg ins Unermessliche. Nichts war mehr zu sehen von den Lehren ihres Gründers, die auch wir respektiert hatten. Er hatte so viel Gutes gesagt, ihnen so viele menschliche und gute Regeln auf dem Weg gegeben, doch das, was daraus geworden war, musste das Herz eines jeden mitfühlenden Wesens zerreißen.

Die Inquisition hat im Namen ihres Gottes und ihres Glaubens unschuldige Frauen der Hexerei angeklagt, gefoltert und verbrannt. Sie haben jeden Menschen, der gewagt hat, seine Stimme gegen das Unrecht zu erheben, mit den grausamsten, denkbaren Mitteln vernichtet. Noch sucht ist die Kreativität ihrer Grausamkeit ihresgleichen und sie gilt mit Recht noch immer als Sinnbild für alle Grausamkeit zu der Menschen fähig sind.

Natürlich haben sie niemals eine wirkliche Hexe erwischt, Jahrhunderte im Verborgenen haben sie befähigt, unsichtbar zu bleiben und eine wirkliche Hexe kann sich gegen Feuer wehren, da das ein natürliches Element ist.

Doch das war umso schlimmer, denn die mitfühlenden Herzen der Hexen konnte kaum ertragen, was den Frauen angetan wurde. Was eigentlich für sie bestimmt war.

Einige von uns haben sich gestellt und gestanden, um die Bestrafung auf sich zu nehmen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Blutdurst der Kirchenmänner damit gestillt würde, aber es war vergebens. Sie wurde gefoltert und verbrannt, aber die Kirche machte einfach weiter. Sie richteten ein Blutbad unter den Frauen an, ohne auch nur im Mindesten an Schuld oder Unschuld interessiert zu sein.

Unsere Macht war nicht dazu geeignet, die Inquisition zu stoppen, ich habe euch ja schon erklärt, dass Vernichtung nicht zu den Dingen gehört, zu denen sie taugt. Aber auch schützen konnten wir nicht, denn es waren zu viele Menschen, die in das Visier der Inquisition gerieten und ihre Auswahl war zu willkürlich.

Wir suchten nach Hilfe, nach einer stärkeren Macht, die sie stoppen könnten und die Engel waren die logische Wahl. Wenn irgendjemand den Wahnsinn stoppen konnte, waren sie das."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, während Sam versuchte, zu verdauen, was er da gerade hörte.

„Castiel war schon damals auf der Erde, um zu beobachten und zu richten", fuhr sie nach einer Weile fort. „Jedenfalls habe ich das vermutet, er hat niemals erkennen lassen, was seine Ziele waren. Doch niemand hätte kälter und gleichgültiger in seiner Ablehnung unserer Bitten sein können.

Wir haben ihn und seine Brüder angefleht, das Leiden zu beenden, einzugreifen und den Menschen zu zeigen, dass sie im Unrecht sind. Sie hätten die Macht dazu gehabt, aber sie haben sich geweigert, einzugreifen. Ich war am Ende sogar bereit, meine Macht und meinen Glauben aufzugeben und mich seinem Gott anzuschließen, wenn er irgendetwas tut, um das Abschlachten zu beenden. Aber er mein Angebot nicht einmal erwogen, sondern sich nur abgewandt."

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht, bei der Erinnerung.

„Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben habe ich gespürt, was Hass ist. Du musst wissen, dass unser Glaube nur auf der Macht des Mitempfindens basiert. Empathie mit Allem, was lebt verleiht uns die Macht, die wir haben und ich hatte noch niemals zuvor einem anderen Wesen den Tod gewünscht. Mit diesem Gefühl in meinem Herzen habe ich ihn verflucht und damit das älteste und stärkste Gesetz meines Glaubens gebrochen. Ich habe all meine Macht das Weben eines Fluches gelegt."

„Mit was hast du ihn verflucht?", fragte Sam erstaunt.

„Eines Tages möge er all die Machtlosigkeit im Angesicht unendlichen Leids und unermesslichen Schmerzes fühlen und es möge ihn zerbrechen."

Sam erstarrte.

„Sie sind schreckliche Wesen, die Engel. Schön und kalt. Sie haben keine Herzen, sie kennen kein Mitgefühl, nur Gehorsam einem Gott gegenüber, dem das Schicksal der Leidenden egal ist. Man darf ihnen nicht trauen und vor allem darf man seine Hoffnung nicht in sie setzen."

Kendra schwieg und machte keine Anstalten, sich die Tränen vom Gischt zu wischen.

„Und seitdem trägst du diesen Hass auf Cas mit dir herum?"

Sie winkte ab.

„Bist du wenigstens gewillt, zuzuhören?", fragte Sam.

Kendra zögerte einen Moment, dann nickte sie. „Warum nicht."

Sam berichtete ihr von Castiel, von ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen, davon, dass er Dean aus der Hölle geholt hatte, von seiner Entwicklung, von den anderen Engeln, von Anna, davon dass Castiel langsam und schmerzhaft gelernt hatte, dass nicht alles so war, wie er es geglaubt hatte, von der Suche nach Gott und der Hoffnung, die der Engel darein gesetzt hatte. Von der Enttäuschung und dem Schmerz und davon dass Castiel am Ende alles aufgegeben hatte, um ihnen beizustehen.

Kendra hörte schweigend zu, in ihrem Gesicht spiegelten sich widerstrebende Gefühle. Dann sagte sie sehr leise: „Er hat sich also geändert. Sehr erstaunlich."

Ein vernehmliches Poltern aus dem ersten Stock ließ sie auffahren. Beide rannten ins Haus, trafen an der Treppe auf Bobby, der ebenso nach oben lief.

In Deans Zimmer fanden sie Castiel auf dem Boden liegend neben dem Bett vor und Dean lag wie schon vorher blass und flach atmend im Bett, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Kendra starrte auf den Engel. „Heilige Mutter! Dieser vermaledeite Mistkerl! Das hat er nicht getan, oder?"

Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und berührte vorsichtig sein Gesicht.

„Bringt ihn in mein Zimmer, schnell", rief sie und lief, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, voraus.

oooOOOooo

**13. Oktober 2010, Eden, Georgia**

Sheriff Waters sah auf, als der Fremde sein Büro betrat. Er hasste es, in der Mittagszeit gestört zu werden und er war mehr als Willens, das den Fremden auch spüren zu lassen. Er musterte den Kerl, der unbeweglich und schweigend an der Tür stand und seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ.

Keiner aus Eden oder der näheren Umgebung, soviel stand auf den ersten Blick fest. Also war es wahrscheinlich einer dieser aufgeblasenen Stadttypen aus Savannah. Oder schlimmer noch, ein Yankee. Wenn es etwas gab, das Sheriff Waters noch mehr verabscheute, als Stadttypen aus dem Süden, dann waren es die Leute aus dem Norden. Und da war es ihm auch egal, ob sie Städter oder Landmenschen waren. Oben im Norden lebten sowieso nur Liberale, Schwule und Kommunisten, die den gottverdammten Idioten in der Regierung in Washington hörig waren und keine Ahnung davon hatten, wie die braven und gottesfürchtigen Menschen hier unten lebten, ihnen aber trotzdem dauernd Vorschriften machen wollten, wie sie zu leben hatten.

Sheriff Waters spürte, wie sein Blutdruck stieg.

Jetzt kam dieser verfluchte Stutzer hier her und wollte wahrscheinlich seine Unterstützung für die Einrichtung des Naturschutzgebietes westlich von Eden. Auch wieder so eine verdammte Idee der nutzlosen Regierungstypen, die den ehrlichen Menschen von Eden dort das Holzfällen, Fischen und Jagen verbieten würde. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde man die ganzen Fremden im Fluss ersäufen, wie streunende Katzen und es würde wieder Ruhe und Frieden in seiner Stadt einkehren.

„Sheriff, ich habe ein Angebot zu machen, von dem ich sicher bin, dass es Ihre Zustimmung finden wird, Sir", die Stimme des Fremden war melodiös und der singende Südstaatenakzent klang zwar mehr nach Louisiana, als nach Georgia, aber das war doch schon einmal etwas.

Der Sheriff blinzelte, als er feststellte, dass der Fremde unbemerkt die Distanz zwischen der Tür und dem Schreibtisch hinter sich gebracht hatte und nun direkt vor ihm stand, die Hand ausgestreckt. Er erhob sich aus seinem Bürostuhl und ergriff die Hand des Fremden.

Widerstrebend, sich über seine eigenen Sinneswandel wundernd, schüttelte er sie und deutete dann auf den Besucherstuhl seitlich des Schreibtisches.

Es war schon eigenartig, der Akzent des Fremden, sein Auftreten, all das überzeugte den Sheriff fast wider Willen, ihn nicht als einen aufdringlichen Idioten aus der Stadt abzutun.

Alles an dem Mann schrie nach Ablehnung bei Waters, allem voran sein Aussehen. Die weichen, fast weiblichen Gesichtszüge mit der geraden, aristokratischen Nase, den sinnlich geschwungenen Lippen, das kastanienbraune, glänzende Haar, das über die Schultern auf den Rücken fiel, die warmen, braunen Augen, die trotz der Schönheit des Gesichtes ein gefährliches Funkeln hatten, die edle, offensichtlich teure Kleidung, deren geschmackvolle Farben perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt waren und normalerweise den Unmut des Sheriffs erregt hätten. Nichts von alledem hatte den gewohnten Effekt, Waters glaubte zwar, tief in seinem Inneren ein Stimmchen zu vernehmen, das ihn warnen wollte, hier stimme etwas ganz gehörig nicht, doch er wischte es weg.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mr…", fragte er zuvorkommend.

„Perish, Ronald Perish", erwiderte der Fremde mit einem Lächeln. „Als erstes können Sie mir genau zuhören, Sheriff Waters. Sehr genau."

-tbc


	23. Kapitel 22: Broken Wings

**Kapitel 22: Broken Wings**

**13. Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Sie betteten den bewusstlosen Castiel auf Kendras Bett, die sich sofort daran machte, ihn zu untersuchen. Sorge war in ihrem Gesicht deutlich zu sehen, wenn gleich die Worte, die sie dabei murmelte, eine andere Sprache sprachen.

„Wenn der Kerl nicht zur Schlafenszeit wieder aufgewacht ist, rolle ich ihn eigenhändig auf den Boden. Ich werde keinesfalls eine Nacht auf dem Sofa verbringen, nur weil ein nichtsnutziger Engel es sich in meinem Bett bequem gemacht hat."

Trotz der unfreundlichen Worte war ihre Untersuchung gründlich und als sie sich schließlich aufrichtete, nickte sie zufrieden.

„Er ist vor Erschöpfung in Ohnmacht gefallen", fasste sie den Zustand des Engels mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zusammen. „Wie eine junge Dame in einem Roman von Jane Austen."

Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, dann jedoch bewölkte sich ihr Gesicht.

„So sehr ich ihm die Demütigung gönne und ihm das für die nächsten Jahre auf's Brot schmieren würde, es ist etwas, was einem Engel nicht passieren dürfte. Ganz und gar nicht und das ist beunruhigend. Irgendetwas ist hier oberfaul."

Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust und hob sie an den Mund. Nachdenklich knabberte sie auf dem Knöchel des Zeigefingers herum, der Blick in die Ferne gewendet.

Bobby und Sam sahen abwechselnd zwischen ihr und Castiel, der immer noch beängstigend leblos auf dem Bett lag, hin und her. Langsam wurde ihnen die Sache unheimlich, anscheinend wurden hier nach und nach alle Beteiligten aus dem Spiel genommen.

„Wenn das so weiter geht, habe ich bald nicht mehr genug Betten für die ganzen Ausfälle", sagte Bobby übertrieben unwirsch und die Sorge in seinen Augen strafte den harschen Tonfall Lügen.

Kendra kniete sich derweil neben das Bett und musterte Castiels regloses Gesicht.

„Was ist nun mit ihm?", fragte Sam und berührte leicht ihre Schulter.

Kendra drehte den Kopf und sah zu Sam hoch. „Ich schätze, er hat den letzten Rest seiner Kraft an Dean gegeben, um den Verlauf der Vergiftung einzudämmen."

Sie sprang auf und lief aus dem Raum, über den Flur in Deans Zimmer. Sam und Bobby sahen sich verblüfft an und folgten ihr dann.

Als sie Deans Zimmer erreichten, beendete Kendra gerade ihre Untersuchung und sah auf.

„Nicht schlecht. Das Fieber ist konstant, steigt aber nicht mehr und die Schwellung um die Wunde herum ist ebenfalls zum Stillstand gekommen. Dean ist zwar nicht okay, aber er ist dem Tod nicht mehr näher als dem Leben. Eher auf einer Art Kippe, da aber stabil."

Sie marschierte entschlossen über den Flur zurück in ihr Zimmer und Sam und Dean folgten ihr kopfschüttelnd. Sam kam sich irgendwie vor, wie in einer dieser Theater-Komödien, in denen eine Person, gefolgt von mehreren anderen, unablässig von einer Seite der Bühne zur anderen trabte.

Wieder in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, kniete sich Kendra wieder neben das Bett und musterte Castiels blasses Gesicht.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss meine Einschätzung revidieren", sagte sie angespannt. „Das ist mehr, als nur eine einfache Ohnmacht."

„Was ist des dann?"

Sie zögerte. „Es ist eine extreme Situation und ich denke, ich brauche ein extremes Mittel."

Sie kramte in einem der unzähligen Beutel an ihrem Gürtel und beförderte ein kleines, braunes Blatt zutage. Sie betrachtete es einen Moment, dann lächelte sie.

„Das wird ihm ganz und gar nicht gefallen", sagte sie eine Spur zu fröhlich, dann wurde ihr Gesicht wieder ernst.

Vorsichtig hielt sie das Blatt zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger der rechten Hand, während sie die linke darunter wölbte. Sie murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte und begann sie mit konzentrierter Miene das Blatt zwischen den Fingern zu zerreiben. Unablässig murmelte sie etwas in einer Sprache, die weder Bobby noch Sam verstanden. Ihnen fiel nur auf, dass das Gemurmel sich langsam in eine Art Singsang verwandelte, der zwar fremdartig, aber durchaus angenehm in ihren Ohren klang.

Als sie verstummte, betrachtete sie den feinen, braunen Staub, zu dem das Blatt zerfallen war und hielt die Hand neben Castiels Gesicht. Sie verharrte einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen, dann blies sie den Staub vorsichtig aus ihrer Hand über sein Gesicht.

Zu Sams maßlosem Erstaunen flog der Staub nicht einfach über Castiels Gesicht und verteilte sich darauf, sondern er schwebte darüber, formte ein kompliziertes Muster und verharrte so.

Erst nach einigen Minuten senkte sich die Rune aus Staub und verschwand fadenförmig in Castiels Nase.

Es dauerte einige weitere Minuten, dann erklang ein leises Stöhnen vom Bett. Castiel öffnete die Augen und blickte sich irritiert um, bis sein Blick auf Kendra hängen blieb, die noch immer neben seinem Bett kniete.

„Was hast du nur getan, du dummes, dummes Federvieh?", rief Kendra aus, als Castiel sich langsam aufzurichten versuchte, dann jedoch erschöpft zurück in die Kissen sank.

Der Engel warf ihr einen indignierten Blick zu, ob der Bezeichnung, verkniff sich jedoch jeden Kommentar.

Grob hielt sie ihm eine Tasse mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit an die Lippen. Als er sich hustend verschluckte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und zog seinen Oberkörper mit erstaunlicher Kraft hoch, stützte ihn mit einem Arm und flößte ihn das Getränk mit der freien Hand schluckweise ein.

Mit jedem Schluck schien das Leben in Castiel zurückzukehren und nach einigen Augenblicken war er in der Lage, ohne Unterstützung zu sitzen.

„Warum hast du das nur getan", sagte Kendra kopfschüttelnd. „Jetzt bist du so nutzlos, wie ein Stück Holz." Sie schimpfte leise vor sich hin, während sie am Tisch eine transparente Paste verrührte und dann in eine flache Glasschale strich.

Ohne sich noch einmal zu Castiel umzusehen, verließ sie mit der Schale in der Hand das Zimmer.

Sam und Bobby tauschten einen irritierten Blick, sahen zu Castiel, der in die Kissen zurückgesunken war und die Augen geschlossen hatte und folgten ihr dann.

Im Korridor rief Sam sichtlich genervt in Richtung Kendra, die gerade in Deans Zimmer verschwinden wollte: „Wieso rennen wir eigentlich die ganze Zeit hin und her?"

Kendra blieb stehen und drehte sich zu den Männern um.

„Ich weiß nicht, wieso _ihr_ dauernd hin und her rennt. _Ich_ tue das, weil ich zwei Kranke zu versorgen habe, die – auf meine eigene, idiotische Anweisung hin – in zwei unterschiedlichen Zimmern untergebracht sind. Castiel ist wieder bei uns und jetzt muss erstmal Deans Wundsalbe erneuert werden."

Sie wechselte den Verband, strich frische Paste auf die Wunden und betrachtete ihr Werk kritisch. Sam hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass sich irgendetwas verändert hatte, aber vielleicht war das ja gut so. Die letzten Male war es jedes Mal, wenn sie zu Dean gekommen waren, schlimmer gewesen, also war das hier definitiv eine Verbesserung, redete er sich verzweifelt ein.

Als Kendra die kühlenden Umschläge wechselte, erklang plötzlich von der Tür ein leises Räuspern. Alle drei drehten sich um und sahen Castiel im Türrahmen stehen, leicht schwankend, aber aufrecht.

„Cas!" Sam sah besorgt aus. „Bist du okay?"

Castiel nickte, dann deutete er auf Dean. „Ist er …"

Kendra sah von ihrer Arbeit auf und musterte den Engel. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet keine Gefühlsregung und war dem normalen Ausdruck Castiels damit ähnlicher, als es ihr lieb gewesen wäre, wenn sie es bemerkt hätte.

„Du hast ganze Arbeit geleistet, wenn du das meinst", erwiderte sie an den Engel gewandt.

„Stimmt es?", fragte Sam, Castiel stirnrunzelnd musternd. „Hast du Dean das letzte bisschen deines Engel-Mojos gegeben, um die Vergiftung aufzuhalten?"

Castiel nickte stumm.

„Und nun? Wie soll es nun weiter gehen, ohne deine Engels-Kräfte?"

Schweigen machte sich in dem kleinen Raum breit, als Castiel nicht antwortete.

„Also erstmal müssen wir diesen jungen Mann wieder auf die Beine bringen", unterbrach Kendra das bedrückte Schweigen und wischte Dean mit einem feuchten Tuch über die Stirn. „Und dann müssen wir das da", sie machte eine wedelnde Armbewegung in Richtung Castiel, „wieder zum Fliegen bringen."

Sam wurde das Herz schwer bei beiden Aufgaben, aber er riss sich zusammen und versuchte aus Kendras Worten ein wenig Optimismus zu ziehen.

„Klingt wie ein Plan", ließ sich Bobby vernehmen, der trotz der aufmunternden Worte so elend klang, wie Sam sich fühlte.

Castiel räusperte sich. „Was du getan hast, Kendra … ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber …"

Sie schnitt ihm mit einer harschen Geste das Wort ab.

„Hör zu, Castiel. Ich bin nicht bereit, dir die Vergangenheit zu verzeihen, dazu werde ich niemals bereit sein. Aber ich werde von nun an neu beurteilen. Wenn du mir beweist, dass die Dinge wirklich anders liegen, als es früher der Fall war, werden wir weiter sehen."

Zu Sams Erstaunen senkte Castiel den Blick.

Ehe sich eine peinliche Stille ausbreiten konnte, ergriff er das Wort.

„Also, was war los in Chicago? Cas, wenn das wirklich Anor war, da vor der Kirche, wie konntest du ihn dann besiegen? Ich dachte diese Hybriden sind für Menschen, Engel und Dämonen unbesiegbar."

„Ich habe ihn nicht besiegt, nur vertrieben. Und selbst das war mir nur möglich, weil ich durch die Begegnung mit Hope auf die Macht der Hybriden vorbereitet war."

„Und wie hast du ihn vertrieben?"

„Durch meine Nähe. Anscheinend ist die Verderbtheit dieser Wesen so abgrundtief dunkel, dass jede Form der Reinheit extremen Widerwillen in ihnen auslöst."

„Soll das heißen, die sind allergisch gegen Engel, kleine Mädchen mit Blumensträußen und Einhörner?", fragte Bobby sarkastisch.

Castiels Miene war nicht zu entnehmen, was er von dem Vergleich hielt. „Wenn du es so ausdrücken möchtest, ja."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Aber … wenn du gewusst hast, dass du ihn nicht besiegen konntest, wieso hast du es dann überhaupt versucht?", fragte Sam schließlich.

Castiel antwortete nicht.

„Cas?"

„Er war im Begriff, euch zu töten."

„Und wieso bist du danach gleich abgehauen?", hakte Sam nach.

„Es gibt im Himmel einen Ort, an dem ich meine Kräfte erneuern kann. Dort habe ich mich auf die Begegnung vorbereitet, mehr Kraft aufgenommen, als jemals zuvor und …"

Kendra unterbrach ihn. „Er hat sich überladen. Und dann hat er die gesamte Energie verbraucht, um den Dreckskerl zu verscheuchen, bis auf ein kleines bisschen, um zurück in den Himmel zu kommen."

Castiel nickte. „So sehr meine Anwesenheit Anor Widerwillen bereitet hat, schwächt mich seine Gegenwart ebenso. Ich war kaum noch in der Lage, zurückzukehren. Hätte ich mich aufgehalten, um nach euch zu sehen, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr fähig gewesen, den Himmel zu erreichen."

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Und dann hast du dich wieder aufgeladen. Wieso bist du dann zusammengebrochen, als du versucht hast, Dean zu helfen?"

„Es hat nicht gut funktioniert."

„Bitte?"

„Es war anders, ich konnte die Kraft des Himmels nicht so in mich aufnehmen, wie ich es gewohnt war." Castiel klang eindeutig verwirrt.

Kendra machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung. „Er ist ebenso vergiftet, wie Dean. Nur dass es seine Essenz ist, nicht sein Körper."

„Cas?"

Ein kaum merkliches Nicken war die einzige Antwort, die Sam erhielt, ohne dass Castiel ihn auch nur ansah. Dann sackte der Engel langsam am Türpfosten zusammen. Als Sam und Bobby nach ihm greifen wollten, um ihn zu stützen, winkte er jedoch ab und sank in die Knie.

„Kannst du ihm nicht helfen, Kendra?", fragte Sam besorgt.

Ihre Augen blitzten. „Eine Hexe, die einem Engel hilft? Warum sollte ich das tun wollen? Soll er doch am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es ist, keine Hilfe zu bekommen."

„Für uns alle, für Dean, dafür, dass wir die Hybriden aufhalten und Millionen Menschen retten." Sam klang verzweifelt. Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass es hier nicht voran ging, nur weil zwischen Kendra und Castiel unüberbrückbare Hindernisse standen.

Kendra seufzte und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich. „Du hast natürlich Recht, Sam. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Leuten hier stelle ich nicht meine Prinzipien vor das Wohl anderer Menschen." Ihr Tonfall troff vor Verachtung und Castiel zuckte unter ihren Worten zusammen.

„Kendra, ich …", brachte er leise hervor.

„Halt einfach die Klappe, Castiel", unterbrach sie ihn und ihr Gesicht wurde ernst. „Das hier ist so schon schwer genug, ohne dass du deine pathetischen Ansprachen dazu wirfst, okay?"

Sie überlegte einen Moment, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Selbst wenn ich es wollte, ich kann ihm nicht helfen."

„Wieso nicht?" Sam starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ein druidisches Ritual an einem Engel wirken kann?" Kendra lachte freudlos.

Castiel richtete sich mühsam auf. „Nein. Das ist wohl nicht möglich. Dafür sind wir zu andersartig."

Kendra runzelte die Stirn und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an. Dann stockte sie plötzlich.

„Du hast Recht, ich kann dir nicht helfen, aber ich kann dich an einen Ort bringen, der es kann."

„Was?" Bobby sah von Kendra zu Castiel und wieder zurück. „Was für ein Ort? Und was kann der?"

Kendra hob die Augenbrauen. „Es gibt Orte, nur noch sehr wenige inzwischen, an denen ist die Harmonie der Natur so stark, dass sie heilende Wirkungen haben. Sie wurden früher als heilige Orte verehrt, als Orte, wo die Rituale des Lebens und der Macht vollzogen wurden. Einige von ihnen werden von den verschiedensten Religionen noch heute als heilig oder heilend verehrt und locken Millionen von Pilgern an. Das ist kein esoterischer Hokuspokus, Bobby, das ist wahrhaftige Magie."

Sie wandte sich an Castiel und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Bring uns dorthin, schnell, solange deine Kraft dafür noch reicht", sagte sie dann laut, als er genickt hatte.

Castiel packte sie am Arm, ignorierte ihren angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck bei der Berührung und beide verschwanden.

„Na toll", sagte Bobby zu Sam. „Und wir bleiben hier und spielen Florence Nightingale."

Sam runzelte die Stirn. „Moment mal. Ich dachte, Cas kann nicht mehr beamen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung von diesem Engelskrams, aber soweit ich es mir vorstellen kann, braucht es weniger Kraft, sich auf der Erde zu bewegen, als in den Himmel, oder durch die Zeit. Vielleicht reichte das, was Kendra ihm da verschafft hat, gerade dafür aus."

Sam nickte nachdenklich.

-tbc


	24. Kapitel 23: How to keep a promise

**Kapitel 23: How to keep a promise**

**13. Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Sam wechselte noch einmal die Umschläge bei Dean und ließ sich dann erschöpft in einen Sessel neben dem Bett sinken. Die letzten Stunden hatte er hier mit Bobby gemeinsam gewacht und versucht, irgendein Lebenszeichen bei Dean zu entdecken. Sie hatten geschwiegen und geredet und Dean nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Bobby hatte von den erfolglosen Versuchen erzählt, gemeinsam mit Kendra ein Muster bei den Bränden zu finden, von ihren Recherchen, die betroffenen Familien betreffend und Sam hatte noch einmal jedes Detail des Überfalls durch die Gargoyles berichtet.

Schließlich hatte Sam Bobby überreden können, sich für ein paar Stunden schlafen zu legen. Er selber hatte es kategorisch abgelehnt, von Deans Seite zu weichen und am Ende – der Morgen dämmerte bereits - hatte Bobby nachgegeben.

Nun saß er hier und betrachtete seinen Bruder. Sein Blick schweifte zu dem Verband, der sich mit einer grünlich-grauen Substanz voll gesogen hatte, die nun langsam daraus hervortrat und das Laken unter dem Arm beschmutzte. Mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Sorge überlegte Sam, ob es nicht Zeit wurde, den Verband zu erneuern. Kendra hatte peinlich genau darauf geachtet, dass der Verband regelmäßig erneuert wurde, aber nun war sie nicht da. Leichter Ärger befiel Sam, dass alles so überstürzt abgelaufen war und Kendra keine Anweisungen für die Pflege von Dean hinterlassen hatte.

Es war zu verrückt werden. Da gab es Phasen, in denen konnte sie nichts tun, es gab keine neuen Erkenntnisse und sie zappelten hilflos herum, darauf wartend, dass etwas geschah. Dann wieder überschlugen sich die Ereignisse und sie kamen kaum dazu, Luft zu holen.

Konnten die Dingen denn nicht einmal etwas geordneter ablaufen, zur Abwechslung? Aber das Leben hatte ihm überdeutlich gezeigt, dass das wohl, wenn es ihn und seinen Bruder betraf, nicht möglich war.

Wieder betrachtete er den Verband und überlegte, ob er ihn vielleicht einfach selber erneuern sollte. Das konnte so schwierig nun auch wieder nicht sein, immerhin hatte Kendra die Salben ja angemischt und ihm war bei ihrer Versorgung der Wunden keinerlei Einsatz von Ritualen oder Magie aufgefallen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die gläserne Schale mit dem Salbenrest auf dem Nachtschränkchen und Ernüchterung packte ihn. Der Rest Salbe war eingetrocknet und bröckelig. Damit ließ sich nichts anfangen und so blieb ihm nur, noch einmal die kühlenden Umschläge zu wechseln und sich dann wieder in den Sessel neben dem Bett sinken zu lassen.

Besorgt betrachtete er seinen Bruder, als dieser plötzlich leise und gequält stöhnte.

Sam zuckte bei dem Laut zusammen. „Wo bist du, Dean?", murmelte er, ohne es selber zu merken. Wo immer Deans Geist sich befand, das war kein schöner Ort, soviel stand fest.

Sams Gedanken schweiften zu seiner eigenen Hölle, zu der Zeit, die er mit Luzifer in dessen Gefängnis verbracht hatte.

Was immer er erwartet hatte, als er Michael packte und mit ihm gemeinsam in das Loch sprang, es war nicht das gewesen, was er sich vorgestellt hatte.

Keine Feuer, keine Höllenqualen, keine Dämonen, nur Stille, in der Michael und Luzifer in einem nicht enden wollenden Kampf gefangen waren.

Und Luzifers Stimme, die unablässig zu ihm sprach.

Der gefallene Engel hatte irgendwann einfach angefangen zu sprechen und Sam mehr und mehr in den Bann seiner Geschichte gezogen.

Er erzählte von seinem Vater, seinen Brüdern und dem vollkommenen Frieden ihrer Existenz. Bis sein Vater die Menschen zu seinen Lieblingen erwählte und ihnen den freien Willen gab. Wie er damit die Erstgeborenen zurücksetzte, ihnen seine Zuwendung entzog und dennoch weiter ihren unbedingten Gehorsam forderte.

Wie er, Luzifer, anfing die Ungerechtigkeit zu empfinden und begann, seine eigenen Gedanken zu denken. Das süße Gefühl der Freiheit und die niederschmetternde Erkenntnis, dass sein Vater und seine Brüder keinerlei Verständnis zeigten, sondern von ihm forderten, sich wieder in die Gleichförmigkeit einzureihen.

Seine Ablehnung und der Beginn des Krieges, als er mehr und mehr Engel von dem Gefühl der Freiheit überzeugen konnte.

Tief drinnen hatte Luzifer sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als die Liebe und Anerkennung seines Vaters und seiner Brüder, allen voran Michael, der nun zu seinem stärksten Gegner geworden war.

Wie hatte das geschehen können? Wie hatte es sein können, dass der geliebte Bruder sich gegen ihn wandte, um die Gunst des Vaters nicht zu verlieren.

Wie konnte es sein, dass Gott seinen erstgeborenen Kindern das verweigerte, was er den Menschen so liebevoll zugestand? Eigene Gedanken, Gefühle und einen freien Willen.

Wie konnte es sein, dass er ihnen immer wieder vergab, egal wie schrecklich ihre Vergehen waren und die Engel mit unerbittlicher Härte strafte, wenn sie auch nur einen Hauch von dem ihnen bestimmten Weg abwichen?

Er ließ Sam fühlen, was er gefühlt hatte, die tiefe Enttäuschung, die Verlassenheit, das Gefühl, verraten worden zu sein von seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern.

Sein Vater, der doch alles verzeihen sollte, nur ihm konnte er nicht verzeihen. Seine Brüder, die er liebte und die sich von ihm abgewandt haben, weil ihr Vater es so wollte.

Der verzweifelte Kampf um die Anerkennung des Vaters, die Anerkennung des großen Bruders. Das Gefühl für den Vater eine einzige Enttäuschung gewesen zu sein.

Sam schwankte unter der Macht der Worte, der Gefühle, die Luzifer mit ihm teilte. Und mehr noch, er erkannte seine eigenen Gefühle darin.

Immer wieder sagte er sich, dass Verführung Luzifers große Macht war, dass er ein Meister der Täuschung und der Irreführung war und dass die meisten, die ihm folgten, dies nur taten, weil Luzifer sie überzeugt und manipuliert und dann für seine eigenen Ziele verraten hatte.

Die Worte waren wie ein schleichendes Gift gewesen, das langsam in Sam Geist tröpfelte und so sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, eine schreckliche Saat bildete.

Sam hatte dagegen angekämpft, versucht, die Stimme auszublenden, nicht hinzuhören, doch hier war nichts, was seine Sinne ablenken konnte. Nichts, außer Luzifers Stimme, die sanft, fast liebevoll um sein Verständnis warb, seine Zustimmung erbat und unablässig das Leben des Gefallenen in das Bewusstsein des erlahmenden Widerstandes sickern ließ.

"_Warum glaubst du, dass du es bist, der mein vorgesehenes Gefäß ist",_ hatte Luzifer gefragt. _„Weil du es verstehst, weil du tief in deinem Herzen wie ich bist."_

„_NEIN!",_ hatte Sam geschrieen und sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Einflüsterungen gewehrt.

Doch immer stärker wurde das Verstehen und die Erkenntnis, dass er das hatte, was kein anderes Gefäß Luzifer bieten konnte, wurde übermächtig. Nicht Luzifer aufzunehmen, von ihm besessen werden, das eigene Selbst unterdrückt, ausgebrannt und zerstört, sondern die vollkommene Verschmelzung, das wahrhaftige Einswerden, war es, was Luzifer anstrebte.

So sehr Sam sich auch wehrte, er erkannte das Gefühl, eine Enttäuschung für seinen Vater und seinen großen Bruder zu sein. Er erkannte den Schmerz, sich von den Menschen, die man am meisten liebte, verraten zu fühlen. Er erkannte die Wut und Enttäuschung und den rebellischen Wunsch aufzubegehren, nur um ihnen zu zeigen, dass er sie nicht brauchte, um glücklich zu sein.

Und dann verstand er nicht nur, für einen winzigen Moment wurde er Luzifer. Dessen Triumphgeheul riss ihn abrupt aus dem Gefühl, endlich angekommen zu sein und weckte ihn auf. Wieder kämpfte er verbissen gegen die endlose Flut einschmeichelnder, bittender und verstehender Worte, doch der Schaden war angerichtet.

Es gab nun diesen winzigen Teil seiner Seele, der nie wieder Sam werden konnte, den er aber auch niemals würde aus sich heraus lösen können.

Irgendwann war dann Stille gewesen. Stille und die leisen Geräusche des Waldes, als er auf der kleinen Lichtung erwachte und sich fragte, ob das alles wirklich geschehen war.

Sam merkte nicht, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen, doch er merkte, dass er leise zu sprechen begonnen hatte.

Einen Augenblick erschrak er, dann jedoch traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass das hier der perfekte Weg war, sein Versprechen gegenüber Kendra einzulösen und gleichzeitig Dean nicht mit seinem Elend zu belasten. Er hatte versprochen, es Dean zu erzählen, dass Dean ihn dabei hören musste, davon war nicht die Rede gewesen. Sam musste lächeln, während er sich die Feuchtigkeit vom Gesicht wischte. Es war ein gutes Gefühl gewesen, sich alles von der Seele zu reden, auch wenn Dean es nicht hören konnte. Es war, als wäre eine tonnenschwere Last von seinem Herzen gewichen und zum ersten Mal, seit er wieder aufgetaucht war, konnte Sam wirklich tief durchatmen.

Die Gestalt erschien in der Tür und betrachtete die beiden Männer, den Bewusstlosen im Bett und den Schlafenden im Sessel. Ihre blassblauen Augen verharrtem auf jedem der beiden einige Minuten, dann wandte sie sich dem Mann im Sessel zu. Mit unergründlicher Miene sah sie seine entspannten Gesichtszüge an, dann strich sie zärtlich mit den Fingern über sein Gesicht. „Schlaf, Baby", murmelte sie dabei leise und lächelte.

Als sie sich dem Mann im Bett zuwandte, war ihre Miene wieder unlesbar. Das weißblonde Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht, als sie sich tief über ihn beugte, als wolle sie jedes Detail seines Gesichtes aus der Nähe sehen.

Sie zögerte.

Dann schien ein Ruck durch ihren Körper zu gehen und sie streckte die Hand nach dem Gesicht aus. Wieder waren leise Worte zu hören.

„Komm mit mir."

Als die Hand die Stirn berührte, verschwanden beide, die Gestalt und der Mann im Bett.

Zurück blieb der Schlafende im Sessel und Stille.

-tbc


	25. Kapitel 24: Gone with the wind

**Kapitel 24: Gone with the wind**

**14. Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

„Hey, Schlafmütze! Aufwachen, es ist ..."

Bobby Singer erstarrte in der Tür, zwei Kaffeebecher entglitten seinen Händen und verspritzten ihren dampfenden Inhalt über den Boden und seine Hosenbeine, als sein Blick auf das leere Bett fiel. Sein Blick wanderte zu Sam, der noch immer selig im Sessel schlief und dann wieder zurück zu dem leeren Bett.

„Sam!"

Der junge Mann reagierte nicht. Bobby trat achtlos über die Scherben hinweg und versuchte, das aufsteigende Gefühl der Panik zu unterdrücken. Was war hier nur vorgefallen?

Er packte Sam grob bei der Schulter und schüttelte ihn. Verschlafen öffnete dieser die Augen und murrte leise.

„Sam, verdammt! Wach auf! Was ist hier passiert? Wo ist Dean?"

Es waren die letzten Worte, die Sam scheinbar erreichten, denn nun riss er die Augen auf, stemmte sich aus dem Sessel und starrte mit entsetztem Blick auf das leere Bett.

„Was … wie …?" Er verstummte schockiert, als ihm Bobbys besorgter Gesichtsausdruck klar machte, dass Dean keineswegs nur aufgewacht und ins Bad gegangen war.

Mit einem Aufstöhnen sank er in den Sessel zurück.

„Ich bin eingeschlafen. Oh Gott, einfach nur eingeschlafen. Ich war so erschöpft, habe Dean erzählt … Ach verdammt, warum konnte ich nicht wach bleiben?"

Er sah Bobby schockiert an. „Bist du sicher, dass er nicht einfach aufgewacht und ins Bad gegangen ist?"

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Bad war ich vorhin und so groß ist mein Haus nicht, dass er mir nicht hätte über den Weg laufen müssen, wenn er aufgestanden wäre."

„Aber wie konnte er dann verschwinden?"

„Das frage ich dich, verdammt, Sam! Ist es zu viel verlangt, einfach nur ein paar Stunden auf deinen Bruder aufzupassen?"

Sam wollte zu einer harschen Erwiderung ansetzen, dann sackte er in sich zusammen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Bobby hatte ja Recht. Sein Leben lang hatte Dean auf ihn aufgepasst und nun war er einmal gefordert gewesen und was war passiert? Er hatte versagt.

Aufgewühlt fuhr sich Sam mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Bobby. Ehrlich … ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das passiert ist. Vielleicht war ich erschöpfter, als ich gedacht habe."

Er klang so zerknirscht und unglücklich, dass Bobbys Zorn aufweichte. Am Ende des Tages waren die beiden Winchesters immer noch seine Jungs und so wütend sie ihn auch manchmal machten, es änderte nichts daran, dass er sie liebte, als wären sie seine eigenen Söhne.

„Schon gut, Junge", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Hat ja auch keinen Sinn, sich über verschüttete Milch aufzuregen. Sehen wir lieber zu, dass wir rausfinden, was mit Dean passiert ist."

Sam nickte stumm, dankbar dafür, dassß Bobby ihm keine weiteren Vorwürfe machte. Das würde er selber schon noch zur Genüge tun, da war er sich sicher. Aber jetzt gab es Wichtigeres zu tun. Sie mussten herausfinden, was passiert war und wohin Dean verschwunden war. Und sie mussten ihn finden und zurückholen.

Er folgte Bobby nach unten und nahm sich einen frischen Becher Kaffee. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an den Tisch und gingen ihre Optionen durch.

„Und du bist sicher, dass du nichts, aber auch gar nichts mitbekommen hast", fragte Bobby nun schon zum dritten Mal.

Sam unterdrückte den Ärger, der in ihm hoch kochte.

„Ja, ich bin ganz sicher. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, normalerweise habe ich einen leichten Schlaf und hätte sofort aufwachen müssen, wenn jemand ins Zimmer gekommen wäre."

„Also ein Dämon kann es wohl kaum gewesen sein, bei all den Teufelsfallen und Sicherungen, die ich hier im Haus habe."

„Kommt wohl auf den Dämon an."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, Crowley ist hier ziemlich unbehelligt ein und aus gegangen."

Schweigen trat ein, während die Männer von ihrem Kaffee tranken, der mittlerweile kalt war.

Angewidert stellte Sam den Becher ab.

„Keine Ahnung, was es mit Crowley auf sich hat", brummelte Bobby. „Kann vielleicht was mit dem Deal zu tun haben. Aber normalerweise haben Dämonen es hier schwer. Perfekt sichern kann ich das Haus nicht, außer dem Panic-Room, aber zumindest kann ich es ihnen schwer machen."

„Aber wer könnte Dean entführt haben? Dass er nicht von alleine aufgewacht und sich dünne gemacht hat, davon können wir ja ausgehen, denke ich."

Bobby nickte.

„Vielleicht hat Cas …", begann Sam hoffnungsvoll. Dann jedoch schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf. „Cas hätte uns wohl Bescheid gesagt."

„Nicht, wenn er wieder zu wenig Kraft hat." Bobby schien die Idee zu gefallen, aber Sam schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

Wieder verfielen sie in brütendes Schweigen, bis Bobby schließlich aufstand, zur Spüle ging und seinen Kaffee weg schüttete. Dann nahm er die Kanne, füllte seinen Becher wieder auf und ging zum Schreibtisch.

„Hat keinen Sinn, darüber zu brüten", knurrte er. „Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, mehr über die Hybriden und Anors Ziel herauszufinden."

Sams Kopf, den er vor Verzweiflung auf die Arme hatte sinken lassen, ruckte hoch.

„Die Hybriden!", rief er aus. „Was, wenn Hope Dean hat?"

Bobby erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und das Buch, das er gerade zur Hand genommen hatte, fiel zurück auf den Stapel, der daraufhin kurz protestierend schwankte und dann polternd zu Boden fiel.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!", rief Bobby und bückte sich, um die kunterbunt durcheinander liegenden Bücher wieder aufzuheben. Sam eilte zu ihm und gemeinsam sammelten sie die Bücher wieder ein, wobei Bobbys Schimpfen energischer wurde, als er sah, dass die Markierungen und Lesezeichen aus mehreren Büchern heraus gefallen waren und er damit eine Menge Arbeit noch einmal würde machen müssen.

„Und? Was wäre dann?" Die Wut auf das Bücherdurcheinander entlud sich in der Frage an Sam.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Bobby. Aber es wäre doch eine Möglichkeit, oder?"

„Sicher. Vielleicht hat auch Santa ihn geholt und nimmt ihn auf einen Trip im Schlitten über den Himmel mit. Das alles ist sinnlos. Solange wir nichts Genaueres wissen, können wir sowieso nichts dagegen tun."

Wut und Frustration sind schlechte Weggefährten, wenn man auf der Suche nach einer Lösung ist. Das mussten auch Bobby und Sam feststellen, während sie alle möglichen Ideen auf den Tisch warfen, was mit Dean passiert sein konnte.

Schließlich verfielen sie in grimmiges Schweigen. Bobby versuchte, seine Notizen in den Büchern wieder zu finden und Sam recherchierte. Seine Selbstvorwürfe und immer neue Horrorszenarien, die seine Fantasie ihm über Deans Schicksal vorgaukelte, machten es ihm allerdings unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren und so kam nichts Verwertbares bei seiner Suche heraus.

oooOOOooo

**14. Oktober 2010, Oak Park, Chicago, Illinois**

_Sie flog in einem weiten Bogen über unbekanntes Gelände_. _Ein riesiges, verlassenes Parkgelände umschloss ein altes, teilweise verfallenes Gebäude, dessen frühere Pracht jedoch noch zu erkennen war. _

_Etwas in ihr fühlte sich gut und frei, nur ein kleiner Teil wunderte sich über die ungewohnte Perspektive._

_Der Himmel war bezogen, tief hängende Wolken schienen von drohendem Unheil zu künden, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, das sich da so schwer auf ihre Seele legte. Die dunkle Vorahnung nahender Ereignisse lastete auf ihr und minderte das Gefühl von Freiheit._

_Wieder beschrieb ihre Flugbahn einen eleganten Bogen und zeigte ihr die Umgebung des Gebäudes aus deutlicherer Nähe._

_Trotz des Verfalls war noch immer zu erkennen, dass die Parkanlage um das Gebäude herum früher einmal eindrucksvoll gewesen sein musste. Ein kleiner See, der von einem schmalen Bach gespeist wurde, lag malerisch inmitten von Wiesen, an deren Rändern Hecken und Beete lagen. Alles war verwahrlost, aber dennoch zeigte der Blick von oben, dass hier einst eine wohlüberlegte Planung ein perfektes Umfeld geschaffen hatte. Sie bemerkte einen Schatten, der sich auf der Wiese nahe dem See befand._

_Ein weiterer Bogen führte sie über Wälder, die an das Parkgelände angrenzten. Und dann schwenkte sie wieder auf das Gebäude zu._

_Sie genoss den Anblick, der sie an die langsamen, schwelgenden Kameraschwenks alter Filme erinnerte, bevor es in Mode gekommen war, kurze, abgehackte Schnitte zu machen, um die Aufmerksamkeitsspanne des Publikums nicht zu überfordern. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, wo die Musik war, die die Bilder untermalen sollte, dann fiel ihr wieder der Schatten ins Auge. Er bewegte sich langsam um den See herum, auf den Wald zu._

_Sie blinzelte, um zu erkennen, was es war, doch es war einfach nur ein dunkler Schemen,._

_Noch während sie versuchte, auszumachen, was sie da sah, wuchs der Schatten an, wurde größer und größer, breitete sich aus und verschluckte alles, was sich im Umkreis seiner Ausbreitung befand. _

_Die Dunkelheit näherte sich ihr, um auch sie zu verschlucken und sie wollte schreien, doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen._

Mit einem Schrei erwachte Mrs. Louisa Donwell. Sie war schweißnass und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Noch benommen von dem Traum erhob sie sich unsicher und ging zum Fenster. Vorsichtig schob sie die Vorhänge zur Seite und spähte durch den Spalt. Die Straße lag friedlich schlafend im matten Licht der Straßenlaternen und alles war still. Ihr Blick schweifte unwillkürlich zu der Ruine des Nachbarhauses, doch auch dort rührte sich nichts. Lediglich das gelbe Tatort-Absperrband flatterte leicht in der milden, nächtlichen Brise.

Mrs. Donwell ging durch ihr Haus, prüfte Türen und Fenster, während sie spürte, wie eine neue Panikattacke durch ihren Körper lief. Ihre Hände zitterten so sehr, dass sie die Schlüssel fallen ließ, mit denen sie die Hintertür verschlossen hatte. Ihre Hand zuckte zu dem kleinen, goldenen Kreuz, das sie um den Hals trug und ohne es richtig zu merken, formten ihre Lippen die Wortes des vertrauten Gebets. Doch obwohl sie ihr bisher zuverlässig Trost gebracht hatten, versagten sie diesmal. Mrs. Donwell fragte sich, ob der schreckliche Traum daran schuld war, denn obwohl sie nun wach war, hatte das entsetzliche Gefühl drohenden Unheils sie nicht verlassen. Und sie fragte sich, was die Bedeutung der alles verschlingenden Dunkelheit war, die sie im Traum erlebt hatte.

Was auch immer es war, eines war Louisa Donwell absolut klar: Sie wollte unter keinen Umständen teil daran haben.

-tbc


	26. Kapitel 25: Authority

**A/N: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass mir beim Upload der Kapitel irgendwie Kapitel 4 "Buried Deep" verloren gegangen ist. **

**Ich habe das jetzt nachgetragen, es schildert die Ereignisse, die Dean und Sam in der alten Mine erleben.**

**Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung und hoffe, das Nachlesen macht nicht zu viel Mühe!**

**Ich weiß, es ist ein wenig unbeliebt, nach Reviews zu fragen, aber ich frage mich schon, ob nach 25 Kapiteln keiner meint, die Geschichte sei einen kleinen Kommentar wert *seufz***

**Liebe Grüße und viel Spaß beim Lesen **

**Lythanda**

****

**Kapitel 25: Authority**

**14. Oktober 2010 - Westminster, Maryland**

Er lief gleichmäßig und ohne sichtliche Anstrengung, doch trotzdem er sich in einem hervorragenden Trainingszustand befand, war Jeffrey McFaddens Pulsfrequenz viel zu hoch. Zwar trainierte er auf Wettkampfebene und strebte durchaus Phasen hoher Pulsfrequenzen an, um die Herausforderungen des Wettkampfes zu simulieren, aber gerade heute wollte er nur ein wenig entspannt laufen, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen und er konnte sich die hohe Herzfrequenz nur durch den schrecklichen Traum erklären, den er in der letzten Nacht gehabt hatte. Es war nicht typisch für ihn, sich von einem Traum derartig erschrecken zu lassen, doch dieser Traum war irgendwie anders gewesen.

Die Intensität, mit der der Schatten sich ausgebreitet hatte, nachdem er ihn aus einer eigenartigen Vogelperspektive in den schönen, aber verfallenen Parkanlage entdeckt hatte, war schockierend gewesen, so entsetzlich, dass Jeff aufgewacht war und mit einer Panikattacke gekämpft hatte.

Genau das war auch der Grund, warum er nun in aller Herrgottsfrühe durch die rauhreifverzierte Landschaft lief, um sich zu beruhigen, seinen Körper und Geist mit etwas Vertrautem abzulenken.

Es klappte nicht, er bekam seinen Kopf einfach nicht frei. Weder ging ihm das verfallene Gebäude, das ihn an ein Herrenhaus erinnerte, noch das verwahrloste Park mit dem kleinen See aus dem Kopf. Am allerwenigsten aber ging ihm der Schatten aus dem Sinn, der sich alles verschlingend ausgebreitet und ihm ein tiefes Gefühl der Verzweiflung und Endgültigkeit ausgelöst hatte.

Jeff war kein Mensch, der sich leicht von Träumen einschüchtern ließ. Überhaupt ließ er sich nicht leicht einschüchtern. Aber diese Träume, die sich in letzter Zeit wiederholten, waren beängstigend.

Jeff war ebenfalls kein Mensch, den man als Träumer bezeichnen würde, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war einer der rationalsten Menschen, den seine Freunde kannten, er träumte nie, jedenfalls erinnerte er sich nicht. Albträume hatte er zuletzt als Kind gehabt und es beunruhigte ihn nicht wenig, was er jetzt erlebte. Angefangen hatten die Träume kurze Zeit nach dem Brand im Nachbarhaus und er verfluchte den Tag, als er zugestimmt hatte, die Arbeit für seinen Chef noch bis in die Nacht hinein zu erledigen. Jeffrey war Steuerberater und arbeitete für eine Kanzlei, die im Erdgeschoss eines Wohnhauses ganz in der Nähe seiner Wohnung untergebracht war. Er hatte dieses Arrangement für sehr praktisch gehalten, als er seinen Arbeitsvertrag unterschrieben hatte.

An jenem Abend musste er Klientendaten neu in die Datenbank eingeben, die durch einen dummen Fehler seinerseits verloren gegangen waren. Sein Chef und dessen Frau hatten Karten für das Theater und waren am frühen Abend aus dem Haus gegangen, so dass Jeff alleine im Büro zurückgeblieben war. Er arbeitete schnell und zielstrebig, bereit, das Haus nicht eher zu verlassen, bis die Arbeit erledigt war.

Doch dann, es musste gegen elf Uhr gewesen sein, hatte das Nachbarhaus plötzlich angefangen zu brennen. Wobei ‚angefangen' wohl das falsche Wort war. Es hatte von einer Sekunde auf die nächste lichterloh in Flammen gestanden. Natürlich war so etwas unmöglich, deshalb hatte Jeff sich eingeredet, dass er einfach den Anfang des Brandes verpasst hatte, aber eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte hartnäckig, dass er keineswegs irgendetwas verpasst hatte.

Und dann war da noch die dunkle Gestalt gewesen, die sich aus dem brennenden Haus gelöst und langsam, ja gemessen, die Straße hinunter geschritten war, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Auch hier hatte Jeff sich eingeredet, dass seine Sinne ihn getäuscht haben mussten. Es war ja möglich, dass er durch den Rauch und die flirrende Hitze des Feuers einfach eine falsche Perspektive bekommen hatte. Dass der Mann keineswegs aus den Flammen herausgetreten, sondern schlicht von hinter dem Haus hervor gekommen war.

Dennoch war seit diesem Abend ein nagendes Stimmchen in seinem Kopf, das beharrlich versucht, seine rationalen Erklärungsversuche wegzuwischen.

Einige Nächte später hatten die Albträume begonnen und Jeffrey McFadden war sich auf unbestimmte Weise absolut sicher, dass diese beiden Ereignisse in Zusammenhang miteinander standen.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, versuchte sein unmäßig hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen und lief um eine Straßenecke. Er würde sich von diesem irrationalen Unsinn nicht unterkriegen lassen, beschloss er. Vielleicht war es einfach an der Zeit, seine Ernährung umzustellen und wieder vermehrt auf Vitamine zu achten. Immerhin stand der nächste Marathon vor der Tür und er war noch immer nicht in seiner Bestform. Mit diesem Gedanken beschleunigte er seine Schritte und setzte zu einem kurzen Sprint an.

Die vielen Augen, die seinem Weg folgten, bemerkte er nicht.

**14. ****Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Die Abenddämmerung brach bereits herein und in Bobby Singers Haus war die Stimmung tief gedrückt. Sam hatte in seiner Verzweiflung den gesamten Schrottplatz und die Umgebung des Geländes weiträumig durchsucht, nur für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Dean vielleicht doch wach geworden und umhergewandert war. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, dass Dean erwacht und kräftig genug war, um aufzustehen und herumzuirren war verschwindend gering, aber es hatte schon seltsamere Dinge im Leben der Brüder gegeben. Und die Vorstellung, dass sein Bruder vielleicht sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, oder anderweitig so verwirrt war, dass er seine Umgebung und seinen Bruder nicht erkannte, um dann hilflos und verletzt in der Gegend herum zu laufen, war für Sam unerträglich.

Doch die Stimme der Vernunft hatte Recht behalten, es war nicht der Hauch einer Spur zu finden und so war Sam wieder ins Haus gegangen.

Trotz der gedrückten Stimmung herrschte vor Allem eine Aura der Entschlossenheit in der Küche, als ein ungeduldiges Klopfen an der Haustür sie aufschrecken ließ.

Kendra war zurück und sah zerzaust und erschöpft aus. Ihre Haare waren wirr und mit Zweigen und Blättern verklettet, ihre Kleidung teilweise zerrissen. Schrammen und Kratzer zierten ihre Unterarme, Hände und ihr Gesicht. Dennoch wirkte sie zufrieden.

Bobby deutete auf ihre Kleidung. „Wurdet ihr angegriffen?"

„Allerdings."

Die beiden Männer schnappten nach Luft.

„Naja, es war ein ziemlich widerspenstiges Brombeergestrüpp, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Und da Castiel nach dem Transport ziemlich fertig war, musste ich ihn mehr tragen, als stützen. Und glaubt mir, das war keine angenehme Erfahrung."

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich voller Abscheu. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einen Engel jemals berühren würde, geschweige denn, ihn zu tragen. Es war grauenhaft und ich hätte ihn mehr als einmal beinahe fallen gelassen und sich selber überlassen. Aber zumindest konnte ich meinen Ekel soweit unterdrücken, dass ich ihm nicht auf den Trenchcoat gekotzt habe."

Trotz des leichten Grinsens war die Abneigung, die sie empfand deutlich zu spüren.

„Wo ist Cas?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Oben wahrscheinlich. Er meinte, er müsse etwas erledigen. Ist mir auch egal, ich habe vermieden, mehr als unbedingt nötig mit ihm zu sprechen und es gibt wichtigere Dinge. Ich muss mich um Deans Wunde kümmern, dankenswerterweise wächst da, wo wir waren, eine seltene Pflanze, die ich für eine neue Salbe verarbeiten möchte. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie eine Veränderung zum Besseren bewirken kann."

Sie stapfte entschlossen in Richtung Treppe, als Bobbys Stimme sie aufhielt.

„Dean ist … fort."

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung wirbelte sie herum und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Wie … fort?"

„Er ist verschwunden", sagte Sam leise.

Kendras Blick wanderte zu Sam. „Wie kann er verschwunden sein? Er war bewusstlos, hatte hohes Fieber und eine übel Vergiftung, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

Sie kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Was verschweigt ihr mir?"

„Ich bin eingeschlafen und als ich aufwachte, war er weg."

„WEG?"

Sam nickte betreten.

„Wie konnte das passieren? Heilige Mutter, da lässt man euch mal einen Tag alleine und schon vermasselt ihr alles." Kendra fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und quiekte leise, als ihre Finger sich in einer Klette verhakten. „Ich wusste doch, dass es ein Fehler war, dem verdammten Engel zu helfen, anstatt hier zu bleiben und auf Dean aufzupassen."

Sie schnaufte. „Nun gut, es hat keinen Sinn, sich über verschüttete Milch aufzuregen, sagte meine Mutter immer. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass es keine Spuren gibt?"

Beide Männer schüttelten den Kopf. Mit kurzen Worten klärten sie Kendra über ihre Theorien auf, während diese müde auf einen Stuhl am Küchentisch sank. Sie hörte sich alles schweigend an, dann seufzte sie.

„Ich schätze, uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als weiter nach einem Muster in den Bränden zu suchen und darauf zu hoffen, dass Dean genauso unverhofft wieder auftaucht, wie er verschwunden ist."

Sam starrte sie entgeistert an. „Aber wir müssen ..." Er verstummte abrupt, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Ihre Miene war eisig, ihr Mund eine dünne Linie.

„Wir müssen anfangen, uns mit dem 'ist' auseinander zu setzen, anstatt dem 'wäre wenn' nachzutrauern."

„Vielleicht kann Cas …", begann Bobby, verstummte dann aber, als sie ihren harten Blick ihm zuwandte.

„Castiel kann im Moment kaum sich selber helfen. Und ich werde nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden, dem geflügelten Idioten auf die Beine zu helfen. Soll sein Vater ihm helfen, wenn er glaubt, dass er es wert ist. Was ich bezweifle. Und was Dean angeht, kein Engel kann ihn finden, nicht einmal Castiel, das wisst ihr ganz genau. Wie also sollte er ihm helfen, selbst wenn er nicht eine Taube mit gebrochenen Flügeln wäre?"

„Wir können Dean nicht einfach aufgeben!" Sam war nicht bereit, das Thema fallen zu lassen, um Nichts in der Welt.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung wandte sich Kendra wieder ihm zu.

„Wir können es uns nicht erlauben, Zeit und Energie in eine sinnlose Suche zu verschwenden", donnerte sie und plötzlich war sie von einer derartigen Aura von Macht und Autorität umgeben, dass Sam und Bobby für einen Augenblick der Atem stockte. Ihre Augen funkelten in einem dunklen Goldton und ihre Stimme war volltönend.

„Ihr seht nur euren kleinen Teil der Welt, aber da gibt es viel, viel mehr und wenn ihr nicht bereit seid, über euren Tellerrand zu sehen, dann werde ich es tun. Notfalls auch ohne euch!"

Erstarrt sahen die beiden Männer sie an, unfähig, irgendetwas zu erwidern, oder auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Dann war es vorbei, so blitzschnell, wie es gekommen war. Kendra war wieder nur eine Frau, ihre Augen wieder braun und ihr Gesicht zeigte sanftes Mitgefühl.

„Verzeiht mir, wenn ich hier wie eine strenge Gouvernante klinge, aber wir müssen uns den Tatsachen stellen. Wenn wir eine Spur finden, die zu Dean führt, bin ich die erste, die sich aufmacht, ihr zu folgen. Aber im Moment haben wir nicht den Hauch einer Chance, Dean zu helfen. Wenn wir nicht langsam herausfinden, was hier wirklich vor sich geht, werden Millionen Menschen getötet, versklavt und Schlimmeres. Es steht zu viel auf dem Spiel, um uns zu verzetteln."

'Wie eine strenge Gouvernante?', dachte Sam. 'Eher wie eine erzürnte Göttin.'

Noch immer schockiert und überwältigt von dem Schauspiel, das sie soeben erlebt hatten, nickten Sam und Bobby.

„Okay", sagte Sam, der sich im Stillen schwor, die Suche nach Dean zu beginnen, sobald Kendra außer Sicht war. „Wo fangen wir an?"

„Es muss einfach eine Verbindung zwischen den Familien geben, die Anor angreift. Es muss!" Kendra stand auf und wandte sich dem Schreibtisch zu.

-tbc


	27. Kapitel 26: Dream a little dream of me

**Kapitel 26:** **Dream a little dream of me**

_Er schwebte ruhig und entspannt auf den kleinen See zu, der am Rand eines Wäldchens lag. Auf der anderen Seite des Sees sah er eine Parkanlage, die zwar bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, aber trotzdem noch immer den Charme vergangener Pracht ausstrahlte. Eiserne Bänke, reich verziert mit Ornamenten, deren Farbe längst verblasst oder abgeblättert war. Hecken, deren Wildwuchs dennoch erkennen ließ, dass sie vor sehr langer Zeit in fantasievolle Formen getrimmt worden waren. Die verfallenen Überreste eines kleinen Pavillons, der windschief am Rand des Wäldchens stand._

_Etwas an der Perspektive irritierte ihn, aber er war nicht in der Lage, festzustellen, was es war. _

_Ein großes, altes Gebäude kam in seine Sicht, ebenso verfallen, wie die Parkanlage und ebenso stolz in ihrer früheren Pracht. Wie eine alte Lady, die früher eine glamouröse Diva gewesen war, kam es ihm in den Sinn. _

_Und dann sah er es. Ein dunkler Schatten erhob sich von der Wiese am See, wurde größer und größer und schien sich dann mit rasender Geschwindigkeit, wie eine Wolke aus bösartiger Finsternis, auf ihn zu zu bewegen._

Mit rasend klopfendem Herzen erwachte Dean und sah sich irritiert um.

‚Was zum …' Er blinzelte.

Doch auch, nachdem er die Augen einmal fest geschlossen und wieder geöffnet hatte, war seine Umgebung noch immer die Gleiche. Er saß auf dem Beifahrersitz des Impala vor Bobbys Haus. Als er sich ein bisschen von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, merkte er, dass sein Schädel dröhnte und ein pochender Schmerz von seinem linken Arm ausging. Vorsichtig drehte er den Kopf und betrachtete seinen Arm. Der Ärmel seines Hemdes war abgeschnitten und den Oberarm zierte ein Verband, der mit einer übel riechenden, grünlichen Substanz verkrustet war. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde ihm schwindelig und er verspürte neben den Schmerzen brennenden Durst und eisige Kälte.

Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er nur den Wagen verlassen und zum Haus gehen musste, um Wärme, etwas zu trinken und ein Bett zu bekommen, aber seinem Körper schien diese Anstrengung zu viel zu sein. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er es endlich schaffte, die Tür zu öffnen und aus dem Impala zu steigen. Er musste einen Moment stehen bleiben und sich am Dach seines Babys abstützen, bis der Schwindel und die Übelkeit soweit nachließen, dass er wieder klar sehen konnte. Eisige Kälte erfasste ihn, als ein leichter Wind wehte und irgendwo tief in seinem Verstand war ihm klar, dass er sich beeilen musste, zum Haus zu kommen. Wenn er hier und jetzt stürzte, bezweifelte er, dass er die Kraft besitzen würde, aufzustehen und sich zu bewegen.

Er atmete tief ein, verfluchte die Kopfschmerzen und die Übelkeit und machte sich zielstrebig auf den kurzen Weg zur Haustür. Auch wenn er es nicht merkte, so legte er doch gut die doppelte Strecke zurück, während er taumelnd Bögen ging.

oooOOOooo

**14. Oktober 2010 – Huntington, Long Island, New York**

Adrienne nahm noch eine von den Schlaftabletten, die ihre Mutter bei ihrem letzten Besuch bei ihr vergessen hatte. Sie nahm sonst niemals Tabletten, aber die Albträume der letzten Nächte hatten sie genug zermürbt, dass sie ihren Widerstand gegen die Chemie aufgegeben hatte. Sie fühlte sich zerschlagen und müde und das seit Tagen. Weder konnte sie sich konzentrieren, noch die Vorbereitungen für die Beerdingung vernünftig ausführen und die vielen, kleinen Fehler hatten bereits zu diversen Verwirrungen bei den Planungen geführt.

Zuerst hatte Adrienne es auf den Stress geschoben, die Trauer und die vielen Dinge, die es betreffend der bevorstehenden Beerdigung ihrer Eltern und dem weiteren Vorgehen um das frühere Haus zu bedenken gab.

Aber etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass die Ursache für die Träume woanders lag. Ganz woanders.

Albträume waren ihr nicht fremd, aber die, die sie von früher kannten, waren gruselig gewesen. Sie spiegelten die Schrecken eines Films oder eines Buches wieder, die sich in ihr Unterbewusstsein eingegraben hatten und sie waren einmalige Angelegenheiten gewesen.

Aber diese Träume waren nicht gruselig, im Gegenteil, sie begannen wunderschön, mit einem Flug über eine alte Parkanlage mit einem Herrenhaus, einem See und einem Wald. Erst, wenn sich der dunkle Schatten aus dem See erhob und drohte, alles einzuhüllen, sie selber eingeschlossen, wurde das Gefühl drohender Vernichtung so schrecklich, dass sie schreiend und zitternd aufwachte.

Sie beschloss, dass es genug war und dass die Tabletten ihrer Mutter dafür sorgen würden, dass sie ein paar Nächte ungestörten Schlafs bekäme. Danach würde sie weiter sehen. Wahrscheinlich war der Spuk dann auch vorbei.

oooOOOooo

**14. ****Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Entgeistert starrte Sam seinen Bruder an, der leicht schwankend in der Tür stand. Dean war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Er wirkte ausgezehrt, die Haut spannte sich über den Wangenknochen und seine Augen glühten fiebrig.

„DEAN!" Er stürzte auf ihn zu, um zu verhindern, dass Dean nach vorne fiel. Auch Kendra und Bobby waren aufgesprungen und während Bobby ebenfalls zur Tür lief, um Dean zu stützen, lief Kendra in die Küche.

Die beiden Männer schoben Dean in einen Sessel und beäugten ihn argwöhnisch. Nach einigen Sekunden begannen sie dann gleichzeitig, ihn mit Fragen zu bestürmen, wo er gewesen und wie er wieder her gekommen sei.

Doch Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf, was ihm dann auch sofort ein schmerzvolles Stöhnen entlockte.

Bobby griff entschlossen zu der Whiskeyflasche, nahm ein frisches Glas und schenkte großzügig ein. Dann reichte er das Glas an Dean, der es packte und sofort einen großen Schluck trank. Er seufzte zufrieden und grinste.

„Genau, was ein Mann jetzt braucht."

„Genau, was dieser Mann jetzt braucht, habe ich hier", erklang Kendras Stimme von der Tür aus und sie schwenkte eine kleine Phiole in der Hand. Sie warf einen kritischen Blick auf das glas in Deans Hand, dann sah sie zu Bobby.

Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. „Nur zwei Finger breit, nur zum Aufwärmen", murmelte er und versuchte Kendras strafendem Blick zu entkommen.

„Nur von welcher Kreatur zwei Finger, das sagst du nicht dazu", erwiderte sie streng, aber ein Blitzen in ihren Augen ließ erahnen, dass sie ein Lachen unterdrückte.

Mit zwei Schritten war sie bei Dean und schüttete den Inhalt der Phiole in das Whiskeyglas.

„Austrinken", sagte sie knapp.

Dean starrte sie an, dann hob er zögernd das Glas vor das Gesicht und schnupperte.

„Nun trink schon", befahl sie unerbittlich. „Es ist geschmacksneutral, auch wenn das bei Bobbys Whiskey keinen Unterschied macht. Ich werde niemals im Leben verstehen, wie ihr diesen Fusel trinken könnt, ohne euch vor euch selber zu ekeln."

Alle drei Männer sahen sie irritiert an und sie konnte das Grinsen nun nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Ich werde euch irgendwann einmal einen echten Whisky zu trinken geben, dann versteht ihr, warum er das Wasser des Lebens genannt wird."

Sie sah Dean prüfend an, dessen Gesicht wieder etwas Farbe bekommen hatte.

„Besser?"

Er nickte, bewegte den Kopf probehalber hin und her und grinste. „Viel besser. Was immer das für ein Zeug ist, leg einen Vorrat davon an, ich habe so eine Ahnung, wir werden noch viel davon brauchen."

Kendra schnaubte, dann wandte sie sich seinem Arm zu. Entschlossen schnitt sie den verkrusteten Verband auf uns inspizierte die Wunde.

„Hm …"

„Was heißt hier ‚hm'?", fragte Dean alarmiert.

„Wer immer hier am Werk war, wusste, was er tut. Und hatte die nötige Macht dazu, die sowohl mir, als auch Castiel fehlt, was die Frage aufwirft, wer ist so mächtig und ist er auf unserer Seite?"

„Da sie Dean geheilt hat, schätze ich schon, dass sie auf unserer Seite ist", erwiderte Sam und fügte auf Kendras fragen den Blick hinzu: „Wir vermuten, dass es Hope war. Es ist eigentlich die einzige Erklärung, die einen Sinn ergibt."

Kendra schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hoffe nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich ein ganz mieses Gefühl, was Hope angeht."

Nachdem sich Dean einigermaßen erholt hatte, kam er um die drängenden Fragen nicht mehr herum und so saß Sam neben ihm auf dem Sofa, schob ihm einen Teller mit Sandwiches zu, die er zubereitet hatte, während Kendra sich um die Reste der Verletzung kümmerte und wartete, bis Dean den letzten Bissen geschluckt hatte.

„Wo warst du, Alter?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Das letzte, das ich weiß ist, dass ich im Impala sitze und du mir mit alten Geschichten auf die Nerven gegangen bist, obwohl ich nur noch schlafen wollte. Dann war ich in einer Art grauem Nebel, habe ab und zu dich, Bobby, Kendra und Cas reden hören, konnte mich aber nicht rühren. Ich hatte das Gefühl, in der Hölle zu sein, bei all der Hitze und den unerträglichen Schmerzen. Wenn ich nicht euch hätte zuhören können, ich glaube, ich hätte den Verstand verloren. Dann wurde plötzlich alles schwarz und ich wache auf dem Beifahrersitz des Impala auf. Mann, was geht hier für eine Scheiße ab?"

Sam starrte ihn an. „Du hast alles gehört?"

Dean schwieg eine Weile und musterte seinen Bruder. „Ja, alles", sagte er schließlich leise.

„Es war, als wäre ich in meinem Kopf gefangen, ich wollte euch sagen, dass ich da bin, aber ich hatte keinerlei Kontrolle."

Sam griff entschlossen nach dem leeren Teller und stand auf. „Noch jemand Sandwiches?"

Alle schüttelten den Kopf, aber er trug den Teller trotzdem in die Küche.

Fragende Blicke folgten ihm.

„Was hat er?", fragte Kendra flüsternd.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich rede später mit ihm darüber", erwiderte er ebenso leise.

-tbc


	28. Kapitel 27: Love and Ugly Plans

**Kapitel 27: Love and Ugly Plans**

**14. ****Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

„Ich muss noch was erledigen", sagte Dean und sah Kendra an. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Du bleibst schön, wo du bist, Junge", protestierte Bobby und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Ich bin bald wieder da, aber im Moment wäre ich gerne alleine."

Kendra legte Bobby die Hand auf den Unterarm. „Gib ihm den Moment, Bobby. Ich glaube, ihm ist etwas klar geworden."

Bobby sah von ihr zu Dean und wieder zurück und sein Gesicht spiegelte die widerstreitenden Gefühle wieder, die sich in ihm abspielten. Einerseits wollte er Dean nicht aus den Augen lassen, von dem er noch nicht so ganz überzeugt war, dass er wieder völlig okay war. Andererseits verstand er, dass es Dinge gab, für die man etwas Ruhe und Einsamkeit brauchte. Er seufzte, dann nickte er und setzte sich wieder.

Dean ging hinaus. Es gab noch etwas, das er erledigen musste und dafür wollte er alleine sein. Er sah zum wolkenverhangenen Himmel auf, sammelte seine Gedanken und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.

Lisa ging nach dem dritten Klingeln ran und als sie Deans Stimme hörte, musste sie ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Er bejahte und erklärte ihr mit ein paar Sätzen, dass er noch etwas erledigen müsse, dann aber zurückkommen wolle. „Falls du mich dann noch zurück willst", fügte er leise hinzu.

Seine Stimme klang unsicher und Lisa wusste, dass er sich, trotz der Worte, keinesfalls sicher war, ob er zurückkommen würde. Sie unterdrückte einen Anflug von Traurigkeit und versuchte aufmunternd zu klingen.

„Dean, wir schaffen das. Wenn du nur ehrlich zu mir bist und aufhörst, mir vorzumachen, das Leben hier würde dir reichen. Glaubst du denn, ich spüre nicht, dass dir etwas fehlt? Glaubst du, man kann das Bett mit einem Mann teilen, ohne zu fühlen, dass da ein Loch in seiner Seele ist? Etwas, das man, egal wie sehr man ihn liebt, nicht füllen kann? Ach, Dean." Sie seufzte.

„Lisa … was soll ich sagen …" Er brach ab, unfähig in Worte zu fassen, was er bei ihrem Geständnis fühlte.

„Und glaubst du wirklich, ich weiß nicht, dass das Jagen nur ein Grund war, warum du fort gegangen bist?"

Ein langes Schweigen machte sich zwischen ihnen breit.

„Ich versuche es, Liz", sagte Dean schließlich. „Wirklich. Und wenn ich bei dir bin, dann habe ich auch oft das Gefühl, dass es reicht. Noch niemals in meinem Leben habe ich mich so gut gefühlt, wie wenn ich neben dir aufwache, wenn wir mit Ben spielen, wenn wir gemeinsam in der Küche sind und reden, oder wenn wir miteinander schlafen. Ich habe ne Menge Frauen gehabt … aber so war es nie … und dann glaube ich immer, dass es reicht, dass das mein Leben sein kann. Aber dann sind da die Momente, wo ich glaube, ich muss jagen, muss bei Sam sein, muss die Welt retten. Und gleichzeitig fehlst du mir, kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren, denke ich dauernd an dich. Es macht mich wahnsinnig … zerreißt mich … raubt mir die Konzentration. Es macht mir Angst, was ich fühle, Lisa … es macht mir verdammte Angst!" Er schnappte nach Luft, erschrocken über seinen plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dean Winchester!" Sie lachte leise und Dean spürte bei dem Geräusch eine Welle von Wärme durch seinen Körper fluten. Wie sehr hatte er das vermisst.

„Wenn du zurückkommst …" Sie unterbrach sich und Dean konnte hören, wie sie schluckte. „Falls du zurückkommst … wir finden einen Weg, okay? Wir finden einen Weg, dass du beides haben kannst. Uns als Familie und das Jagen."

Sie lachte trocken und Dean war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Lachen oder doch ein Schluchzen gewesen war. Dammit, wie sehr wünschte er sich, dieses Gespräch nicht am Telefon zu führen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich, sie jetzt einfach in die Arme nehmen zu können und ihr wortlos zu zeigen, dass er sie liebte. Dennoch war er sich im Klaren darüber, dass es dieses Gespräch nicht geben würde, wenn sie nicht am Telefon wären. Zu oft hatte er genau dieses Gespräch umgebogen, indem er Lisa in die Arme genommen und verführt hatte. Alles, um nur nicht dieses Gespräch führen zu müssen. Er riss sich zusammen und hörte ihr weiter zu.

„Andere schaffen es ja auch. Nicht so, aber ähnlich genug. Sallys Mann … du weißt schon, Sally Bristol, die Mutter von Jack, mit dem Ben manchmal spielt … ihr Mann arbeitet auf eine Bohrinsel. Das ist auch gefährlich und er ist sieben Monate im Jahr von Zuhause weg. Ich meine … es ist nicht das Gleiche, wie bei uns, aber irgendwie doch …"

Sie verstummte. Sie merkte selber, dass sie plapperte, versuchte, etwas machbar zu reden, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob es machbar war. Aber gleichzeitig fürchtete sie sich vor Deans Antwort mehr, als sie sich jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben gefürchtet hatte.

**15. Oktober 2010 - Eden, Georgia**

Sheriff Waters lächelte zufrieden, doch es war kein fröhliches Lächeln. Es war alles bereit.

Seine Jungs würden sich um die Öko-Typen kümmern, die hier demnächst auftauchen würden. Mr. Perish hatte ihm erklärt, dass ein paar Kerle, die sich als FBI-Agenten ausgeben würden, hier herumschnüffeln wollten, um in den angrenzenden Wäldern geschützte Arten zu finden und damit das Projekt zu stoppen, das Mr. Perish hier aufbauen wollte.

Sheriff Waters rieb sich kurz die Augen und runzelte die Stirn. Wenn er sich bloß erinnern könnte, was das Projekt genau war. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse, die weniger Kaffee, als vielmehr den lokalen Brand enthielt und spülte das ungute Gefühl herunter.

Mr. Perish hatte ihm zugesagt, dass das Projekt Arbeitsplätze und Wohlstand für Eden bringen und seine Position als Sheriff auf Jahre sichern würde.

Dass da nun ein paar Regierungstypen auftauchen wollten, die wegen ein paar beschissener Vögel alles zunichte machen würden, kam ihm gerade Recht. Er hatte nicht vor, denen das durchgehen zu lassen und wenn seine Jungs mit den Typen fertig wären, müsste man auch keinerlei Überreste finden, dafür wollte Mr. Perish sorgen.

Das Lächeln des Sheriffs wurde breiter. Und wenn bei dieser Aktion zufällig auch noch das Farmhaus der Ökospinner in Flammen aufging, wen kümmerte es schon?

Vielleicht könnte er es auch so drehen, dass die verdammten Freaks für das Verschwinden der Regierungstypen verantwortlich gemacht wurden. Damit wären zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen und in Eden würde wieder alles so sein, wie es immer gewesen war.

Er stand langsam auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. Mit einem Bier in der Hand kehrte er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

Wenn sich alles so entwickelte, wie Mr. Perish es vorhergesagt hatte und von den Regierungstypen keine Spuren übrig bleiben würden, dann müssten er und seine Jungs auch nicht zimperlich sein, wenn sie sie festsetzten. Ein sehr erfreulicher Gedanke, fand Sheriff Waters und sein Grinsen wurde bösartig. Nicht nur seine zwei Deputies würden daran teilnehmen, er hatte sich entschlossen, einen Trupp von Männern aufzustellen, die vertrauenswürdig waren und bereit, für die Wiederherstellung der gottgewollten Ordnung in ihrem schönen, kleinen Städtchen ein wenig Blut fließen zu lassen.

-tbc


	29. Kapitel 28: Making Plans

**Kapitel 28:** **Making Plans**

**15. ****Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Bobby, Kendra und Sam saßen um den Tisch herum und gingen Ausdrucke und Listen durch, als Dean wieder ins Haus kam.

Ohne ein Wort zu seiner Abwesenheit zu sagen, setzte er sich zu ihnen und betrachtete das Durcheinander an Papieren. Es bereitete ihm keinerlei Probleme, nahtlos dazu überzugehen, einen Plan zu fassen, um die Ungeheuer zu besiegen. So war es immer gewesen und er fühlte sich gut dabei.

„Wir müssen erst einmal herausfinden, wo sich Anor aufhält und was er plant." Dean klang zu Allem entschlossen.

„Nein", sagte Sam nachdenklich. „Wir brauchen zu allererst einen Plan."

Er hob die Hand, als Dean ihm widersprechen wollte. „Wenn wir irgendwie herausfinden, wo Anor ist, oder Wind von seinen Plänen bekommen, dann müssen wir vielleicht sehr schnell handeln. Dann sollten wir einen fertigen Plan haben, wie wir ihn erledigen können. Oder meinst du, dann bleibt uns die Zeit, noch etwas auszutüfteln?"

Sie gingen noch einmal alle Ereignisse der Reihe nach durch. Nicht, dass sie das nicht schon hundert Mal getan hatten, aber welche Optionen hatten sie denn sonst?

Nachdem Sam und Dean noch einmal jedes Detail des Angriffs in Chicago wiedergegeben hatten, trat Stille ein.

„Warum jetzt?", fragte Sam und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Was hat es mit dieser alten Dame auf sich, dass Anor jetzt auftauchen musste, um zu verhindern, dass wir mit ihr sprechen? Ich dachte, die Lawsons waren das Ziel?"

Kendra runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht ist es mehr, als nur die Menschen, die dort umgekommen sind, um das es geht. Zeig uns bitte noch einmal die Luftaufnahmen des Brandes, Bobby."

Sie meinte die Luftaufnahmen, die ein Nachrichtenhubschraubers eines Chicagoer Nachrichtensenders von der Brandstelle des ersten Ereignisses gemacht hatte.

Bobby rief die Bilder auf, die der Sender auf seiner Webseite zeigte und gemeinsam betrachteten sie sie eingehend.

Besonders eines der Bilder, das die Brandstelle fast direkt von oben zeigte, erregte Deans Aufmerksamkeit, als er meinte, in den Trümmern und der Asche etwas zu erkennen.

Er beugte sich vor und deutete auf den schwarzen Fleck, der einmal das Haus der Lawsons gewesen war. „Was ist das dort?"

Bobby zoomte in den Ausschnitt hinein, auf den Dean gezeigt hatte, doch das Bild blieb ziemlich körnig.

„Luftaufnahmen sind großer Mist", knurrte er.

„Darf ich?", fragte Sam und auf Bobbys Nicken hin, setzte er sich an den Computer, exportierte den Ausschnitt in ein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm und nachdem dieses alle erdenklichen Verbesserungen vorgenommen hatte, druckte er das Ergebnis aus.

Alle zusammen beugten sich über das Bild und Dean zeigte auf die Stelle, die ihm aufgefallen war. Es schien eine verschwommene Linie zu sein, die sich da zwischen den schwelenden Trümmern andeutete. Bobby zog einen roten Edding aus einer Schublade und zeichnete die Linie nach. Nach und nach bemerkten sie mehrere dieser Linien, die sich schwach von dem grau der Asche und dem schwarz der verkohlten Überreste abzeichneten.

Als Bobby alle Linien nachgezogen hatte, schlug Kendra eine Hand vor den Mund und gab einen erstickten Lauf von sich. Sie alle hatten das Pentagramm erkannt, das Bobby da gezeichnet hatte, aber nur Kendra schien die Bedeutung ermessen zu können.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich wieder so weit gefangen hatte, dass sie erklären konnte, was es mit dem Pentagramm auf sich hatte. Es gab diese Zeichen überall auf den Kontinenten, seit Anbeginn der Menschen und sie sollten die Erde vor dem Bösen schützen.

„Sie verbinden Kraftlinien, und durch die Verbindung der Linien wird es dem Bösen unmöglich gemacht, seine volle Kraft zu entfalten. Solange die Zeichen die Linien verbinden, kann kein unnatürliches Böses zu seiner vollen Macht heranwachsen", erklärte sie.

„Na, wenn ich an die Dämonen und Luzifer selber denke, dann haben die Kraftlinien aber nicht sehr viel bewirkt", bemerkte Dean sarkastisch.

Kendra schüttelte den Kopf. „Luzifer ist ein natürliches Wesen, ebenso, wie Dämonen. Sie sind Teil des Ganzen. Nichts kann existieren, wenn es nicht Licht und Dunkelheit, Gut und Böse gibt. Aber die Hybriden sind unnatürlich, eine Perversion des Lebens und genau für solche Abscheulichkeiten waren die Pentagramme und die Kraftlinien gedacht."

Sie schwieg und wurde blass. Nach einigen Momenten der Stille sah sie wieder auf, blickte zum Fenster und es schien, als schweife ihr Blick in weite Ferne.

„Es gibt auf jedem Kontinent ein solches Netz und wir sind die Bewahrer der Zeichen."

Tränen traten in ihre Augen und ihre Stimme war plötzlich brüchig. „Eine schöne Bewahrerin bin ich. Unter meinen Augen zerfällt, was Generationen aufgebaut und geschützt haben."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Kendra, und das weißt du", erklang plötzlich Castiels Stimme von der Tür. „Du bist nur diejenige, die gerade da ist, als es passiert."

Alle fuhren herum, außer Kendra, die weiterhin aus dem Fenster starrte.

„Was weißt du schon, Castiel? Wann hast du je die Verantwortung und die Sorge für die Menschen gefühlt?"

Castiel trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und hob die Hand, als wolle er sie an der Schulter berühren. „Kendra …"

„Geh weg." Ihre Stimme klang tränenerstickt und Castiel schloss für einen Moment die Augen, dann wandte er sich ab.

Dean sah ihn fragend an. „Du wusstest davon?"

„Alle Engel wissen davon."

Bobby fuhr herum. „Dann ist auch klar, warum nie ein Dämon vorher diese Zeichen beseitigen wollte. Erst durch die Verbindung von Engel und Dämon hat Anor davon erfahren."

„Auch Luzifer wusste um die Zeichen."

„Ja, aber für ihn waren sie nie wichtig, deshalb hat er sich nicht darum gekümmert."

Es entstand eine Pause, dann drehte Kendra sich vom Fenster weg und trat wieder an den Tisch. Ihre Miene war ausdruckslos und ihre Stimme klang fest, als sie sprach, während sie die Bilder zur Seite räumte.

„Wir wissen jetzt also, dass Anor seine Macht festigen will, indem er die Dinge beiseite räumt, die ihn an der vollen Entfaltung hindern sollen. Gut, dann wird es schwerer, ihn zu besiegen, aber schwierig ist immer noch nicht unmöglich."

Alle sahen sie erstaunt an, dann nickte Bobby. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Mädchen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie ihn ansah.

Dean rieb sich die Hände und sah in die Runde.

„Okay, wir brauchen einen Plan, wie wir Anor vernichten und müssen herausfinden, wo er sich aufhält und seine Macht ausbreitet. Klingt einfach." Er seufzte.

„Fangen wir mit dem ersten an. Wie vernichtet man einen Hybriden? Der Mistkerl ist unverwundbar. Oder zumindest können wir ihn nicht töten, das hat Hope uns deutlich klar gemacht. Waffen, die Dämonen töten wirken nicht, weil der Engel in ihm ihn davor schützt. Das gleich gilt umgekehrt für Waffen, die Engel töten. Alles andere ist sowieso wirkungslos." Bobby klang nicht sehr zuversichtlich.

„Moment mal", unterbrach Sam. „Wir haben ein Messer, das Dämonen tötet. Und irgendwo da draußen ist eine Klinge, die Engel töten kann. Wenn wir …"

„… beide gleichzeitig in ihn stoßen", fiel Dean ein, „dann müsste das klappen. Keine der beiden Seiten kann die andere schützen, wenn sie gleichzeitig angegriffen wird."

Die Brüder sahen sich triumphierend an.

Dann stöhnte Sam. „Wir haben die Engelkillerklinge nicht."

„Ich kann sehen, was ich tun kann", sagte Castiel mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich bin nicht ganz überzeugt von eurem Plan, aber er klingt zumindest nach einer Chance."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Cas, wenn ich so ein riesiges Erzengelschwert vor mir sehe, dann kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, wie wir das unauffällig in Anors Nähe bringen sollen."

Zum ersten Mal umspielte die Andeutung eines Lächelns Castiels Lippen. „Es gibt die Klingen auch in sehr viel kleineren Ausführungen. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Ehe noch irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, erklang ein leises Rauschen und der Engel war verschwunden.

„Und ihr glaubt, der Hurensohn hält still, während ihr versucht, ihn gemeinsam aufzuspießen?", wandte Bobby ein. „Er wird sich auf der Stelle verpissen, wenn er merkt, dass es etwas gibt, was ihn töten kann."

Sie schwiegen und dachten nach.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit meldete sich Kendra zu Wort.

„Ich glaube, da kann ich helfen. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, gibt es ein uraltes Ritual, um das Böse an einen bestimmten Ort zu binden. Ursprünglich war es gedacht, um es für immer dort einzukerkern, wenn man es schon nicht vernichten kann. Aber es könnte genauso gut dazu dienen, eine böse Präsenz an einen Ort zu binden, um ihre Flucht zu verhindern. Ich muss darüber noch etwas nachdenken, aber ich denke, es würde gehen."

Bobby räusperte sich. „Na, das klingt doch zum ersten Mal nach einem Plan, Jungs. Nun müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, wo Anor sein Nest hat und nahe genug an ihn heran kommen, um ihm die Klingen in seinen verdammten Wanst zu rammen."

„Kann das wirklich funktionieren?", fragte Sam nachdenklich, der ein wenig überwältigt von der Reaktion auf seinen spontanen Einfall war.

Kendra sah ihn eine Weile an. „Ja, ich denke schon."

Auch Dean nickte enthusiastisch. „Zumindest ist es ein Anfang, an den Details können wir ja später noch feilen. Leute, ich habe grabenden Hunger. Die Sandwiches vorhin waren okay, aber das ist Stunden her."

Erschrocken stellten sie fest, dass der Morgen bereits dämmerte und plötzlich merkten alle, dass Müdigkeit und Hunger in ihren Körpern wetteiferten.

„Frühstück und dann ein paar Stunden Schlaf", beschloss Bobby in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Einige Zeit später saßen sie wieder am Tisch und verschlangen Spiegeleier und Würstchen mit leicht angebranntem Toast. So wirklich lecker war es nicht, aber es machte satt und zu mehr hatte ihre Kraft nicht mehr gereicht. Als sie einmal festgestellt hatten, wie lange sie schon auf den Beinen waren, hatte die Erschöpfung gnadenlos ihren Tribut gefordert.

„Hallo Sam." Hopes weiche Stimme erklang von der Küchentür.

Der Klang jagte Dean einen Schauer über den Rücken und auch Sam war blitzartig wieder hellwach.

„Hope", Sam klang belegt. „Ich dachte, du wolltest dich verstecken, damit du keinen Schaden anrichtest?"

„Warum sollte ich? Ich bin mächtig, habe ich festgestellt. Viel mächtiger, als ich gedacht habe."

Hope lächelte und sah die Menschen am Tisch der Reihe nach an. Dann blieb ihr Blick wohlwollend auf Dean hängen. „Geht es dir wieder gut, Dean?"

Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und musterte ihn eingehend. „Du siehst nicht sehr gut aus."

Dean schnaubte. „Frag deinen Bruder, warum das so ist, Schlampe!"

Ohne die Miene zu verziehen, hob sie die Hand und schleuderte Dean durch den Raum, bis er krachend an einer Wand landete und mit einem Stöhnen zu Boden ging.

„Warum muss er immer so unhöflich zu mir sein", fragte sie an Sam gerichtet. „Ich habe ihn geheilt, nicht wahr? Ich habe ihn gerettet und das war sehr nett von mir, oder?" Ihre Stimme wurde zu der eines kleinen Mädchens. „Ich bin nett, wirklich."

Sam hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ja, das war sehr nett von dir, Hope. Ich bin dir sehr dankbar." Er sah unsicher zu Kendra und Bobby, die erschrocken zwischen Hope, Sam und Dean hin und her blickten.

Bobby wollte etwas sagen, doch Hope schien jeden außer Sam im Raum zu ignorieren.

„Ich hätte das nicht tun müssen, Sam. Ich hätte ihn einfach sterben lassen können und vielleicht hätte ich das auch tun sollen, wenn ich sehe, wie undankbar er ist."

„Nein, Hope, es war gut, dass du ihn gerettet hast und ich bin dir sehr dankbar dafür."

Sam klang, als rede er mit einem Kind, das außer Kontrolle geraten ist, aber das schien der richtige Ton zu sein, denn Hope machte keine Anstalten, wieder wütend zu werden.

Sie nickte huldvoll und machte eine weite Bewegung mit dem Arm. „Ich bin sehr, sehr mächtig, weißt du? Ich könnte die Welt beherrschen und da wäre es nicht gut, wenn ihr euch mich zum Feind macht."

„Wir sind nicht deine Feinde, Hope", erwiderte Sam immer noch in diesem besänftigenden Tonfall.

Sie lächelte. „Ich weiß. Ihr wart nett zu mir. Niemand war sonst nett zu mir und das vergesse ich nicht. Wenn ich die Welt beherrsche, werde ich euch belohnen."

Sie nickte nachdrücklich, als wäre sie von ihrer eigenen Idee sehr angetan.

Dean hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und war zu Sam getreten. Dieser musterte ihn fragend doch mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Nicken zerstreute Dean die Bedenken seines Bruders.

„Ich entschuldige mich, dass ich unhöflich war, Hope", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Sie lächelte. „So ist es gut. Wir wollen doch Freunde sein, nicht wahr? Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Freunde unhöflich zu mir sind. Besonders nicht, da ich die Welt beherrschen werde."

Ihre Haltung war nun völlig verändert zu der der Frau, die sie in Devils Pit gefunden hatten. Sie wirkte selbstbewusst und stark. Ihre Augen funkelten und voller Entsetzen sahen die Brüder den Wahnsinn darin.

„Aber da ist noch …"

„Anor. Ich weiß. Ich könnte mir die Welt mit ihm teilen. Immerhin ist er so was, wie mein Bruder." Sie lacht hysterisch.

Sie senkte den Kopf ein wenig, blickte die Männer von unten her an. Eine mädchenhafte Pose, die so gar nicht zu der Frau passen wollte, die sie vor sich sahen.

Dann kicherte sie leise, aber der Laut hatte nichts Fröhliches an sich, im Gegenteil er ließ sie bis ins Mark erschaudern.

„Und wenn ich die Welt beherrsche … oder die halbe Welt … Anor könnte den Norden bekommen und ich den Süden. Ich mag es gerne warm." Sie seufzte. „Ihr könntet meine kleinen Haustiere werden. Ich wäre sehr nett zu euch."

„Hope …" Sam klang hilflos.

Sie sah ihn an und ihr Blick trübte sich für einen Moment. Dann blickte sie ihn so klar und offen an, wie vor ihrem Verschwinden.

„Flieht, solange ihr noch könnt", sagte sie leise und ernst.

Dann erklang das leise, flatternde Geräusch und sie war verschwunden.

-tbc


	30. Kapitel 29: The Witnesses' Vow

**Kapitel 29: The Witnesses' Vow**

**16. ****Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Entgegen ihren Befürchtungen und trotz Hopes unerwarteten und höchst irritierenden Auftritts hatten sie doch noch ein wenig Schlaf gefunden, bis Castiel sie geweckt hatte. Alle, bis auf Kendra, die nur müde erwidert hatte, sie wäre noch nicht fertig, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte, kamen herunter und versammelten sich bei starkem Kaffee um den Tisch.

Dean bewegte sich sichtbar mühsam, zu der gerade erste verheilenden Krallenwunde kamen nun auch noch die Blessuren durch Hopes Angriff auf ihn. Er unterdrückte ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, als er sich an den Tisch setzte.

Castiel musterte ihn einen Lidschlag lang besorgt, legte dann einen Dolch aus schimmerndem Silber auf den Tisch und nickte.

„Eine Engelsklinge."

„Das sieht schon eher nach etwas aus, das man unbemerkt an Anor heranbringen kann", sagte Dean anerkennend.

Sie brachten Castiel kurz auf den Stand der Dinge, was Hope betraf und er zeigte sich tief besorgt über diese Entwicklung.

Noch ehe sie das Thema vertiefen konnten, erschien Kendra mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Ich habe mich erinnert, was es für ein Ritual ist, das wir brauchen und ich habe auch schon Vorbereitungen getroffen", sagte sie, während sie sich einen Becher Kaffee einschenkte.

Sam nickte, dann wurde sein Blick nachdenklich. „Was ist eigentlich aus deinen Versuchen geworden, die Stonehenge-Runen für unsere Zwecke zu verändern?", fragte er.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was immer ich damit anstelle, sie haben schreckliche Wirkungen auf lebende Wesen. Sie sind für Steine gemacht und ich habe nicht die Zeit, sie so zu verändern, dass sie nicht alles, was sie schützen sollen, auch in Stein verwandeln."

Enttäuschung machte sich bei den Anwesenden breit, der Gedanke hinter diesen machtvollen Runen war einfach zu verlockend gewesen.

Dann aber begann Kendra von dem Ritual zu berichten, das dafür sorgen wollte, dass es Anor unmöglich wurde, den Ort, an dem er vernichtet werden sollte, zu verlassen und alle hörten ihr gebannt zu.

„Das Ritual nennt sich 'Der Schwur der Zeugen' und besagt, dass das Böse gebannt werden kann, wenn Menschen Zeugnis ablegen über sein Tun. Es müssen acht Zeugen sein, die das Böse gesehen haben und sie müssen bereit sein, zu beschwören, was sie gesehen haben. Das alles muss an dem Ort stattfinden, an dem das Böse gebannt werden soll und es muss nach festgelegten Regeln passieren. Wenn alles genau richtig gemacht wird, kann das Böse den Ort nicht mehr verlassen. Für uns bedeutet das, wenn wir Zeugen der Brände finden und acht von ihnen dazu bewegen, als Zeugen zu fungieren, können wir Anor daran hindern, den Ort der Konfrontation zu verlassen, wenn ihr mit den beiden Waffen auf ihn losgeht."

Nach einem Moment des Schweigens kramte Bobby in den Unterlagen herum.

„Es gibt fast bei jedem Brand Zeugen, das ist schon mal gut", brummte er. „Wir müssen sie nur finden und davon überzeugen, dass sie uns helfen."

„Sicher", warf Dean in sarkastischem Ton ein. „Es wird ein Kinderspiel, einen Haufen unschuldiger Leute davon zu überzeugen, sich dem ultimativen Bösen zu stellen, damit wir ein paar Jedi-Tricks durchführen können."

Sam lachte leise und Kendra starrte ihn einen Moment irritiert an. Dann prustete sie los. Nur Castiels Gesicht war eine Maske der Ratlosigkeit, doch Dean ignorierte ihn. Dem Engel jede Filmanspielung zu erklären, die sein Bruder und er verwendeten, wäre eine Lebensaufgabe und so sehr er es sich wünschte, keine anderen Sorgen zu haben, als endlose Filmabende mit Castiel zu planen, waren im Moment doch andere Dinge wichtig.

„Ich denke, das wird meine Aufgabe sein", sagte Kendra, als sie sich von dem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

„Was willst du ihnen erzählen?"

„Die Wahrheit."

„Sie werden dir nicht glauben."

„Oh doch, das werden sie. Vergiss nicht, sie sind die Zeugen, sie haben es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Eine dunkle Gestalt, die aus den Flammen kam, etwas, das kein Mensch hätte überleben können. Sie zweifeln an ihrem Verstand, einige, wie Mrs. Donwell, sind religiös geworden, viele versuchen einfach zu verdrängen und sich einzureden, ihr Verstand hätte ihnen einen Streich gespielt. Aber tief in sich drinnen wissen sie, dass das, was sie gesehen haben, wahr ist. Und wenn ihnen jemand die Wahrheit anbietet, werden sie sie mit Erleichterung annehmen, denn die Wahrheit bedeutet, dass sie nicht verrückt geworden sind. Und schlussendlich verfüge ich auch noch über ein wenig Jedi-Magie, um meinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. Ihr habt selber erlebt, dass ich sehr überzeugend sein kann, wenn ich will."

„Wir bringen sie in Gefahr, wenn wir sie dorthin bringen. Das kannst du nicht tun."

„Sie werden freiwillig gehen. Sie werden die Gelegenheit begrüßen, ein Risiko einzugehen, um die Menschheit zu retten, da bin ich mir sehr sicher."

„Du manipulierst sie und das nennst du freiwillig?"

Kendra seufzte, es war nicht einfach zu verstehen, was sie tat und für Uneingeweihte sah es wirklich so aus, als manipuliere sie Menschen dazu, Dinge zu tun, die sie nicht tun wollten. Doch die Wahrheit sah – wie so oft – ganz anders aus.

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte sie sich zu erklären. „Es ist nicht so, als manipuliere ich sie gegen ihren Willen, etwas zu tun. Weder hypnotisiere ich sie, noch unterwerfe ich sie meinem Willen auf magische Weise. Ich bestärke den Teil in ihnen, der helfen will und ich besänftige

den Teil, der vor Angst nur noch fliehen möchte. Bei manchen mindere ich auch den Impuls egoistisch zu handeln und die eigenen Interessen vor das Allgemeinwohl zu stellen."

„Also kannst du sie nicht zwingen, irgendetwas zu tun, was sie nicht wollen?", fragte Sam erstaunt.

„Solange auch nur ein kleiner Teil von ihnen bereit ist, etwas zu tun, kann ich es bestärken. Aber wenn da nichts ist, dann kann ich auch nichts tun", erklärte sie.

Die Männer wirkten nicht überzeugt, nickten dann aber widerstrebend. Einzig Castiel sah Kendra seit dem Beginn ihrer Erklärung durchdringend an. Obwohl Dean es versuchte, konnte er aus dem Blick des Engels nicht ableiten, wie dieser zu der Aktion stand.

Es dauerte eine Weile, in der unbehagliche Stille herrschte, dann sagte Castiel unvermittelt: „Ich denke, es ist ein angemessenes Vorgehen, die Kooperation der Zeugen zu erreichen."

Kendras Kopf zuckte herum und sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und einem Ausdruck an, den Dean nicht identifizieren konnte. Scheinbar war die Zustimmung des Engels etwas, das sie nicht erwartet hatte und mit dem sie auch nicht umgehen konnte.

Castiel erwiderte ihren Blick einen Moment lang, dann drehte er den Kopf weg, als bemerke er erst jetzt die Absurdität dieser Situation. Doch ehe er reagieren konnte, stand Kendra auf und ging zur Tür.

„Wenn ich das machen will, muss ich noch etwas vorbereiten", sagte sie knapp und verließ den Raum.

Dean, Sam und Bobby wechselten kurze Blicke, schienen aber eine stille Übereinkunft zu haben, dass sie das merkwürdige Verhalten der beiden nicht weiter kommentieren wollten.

„Gut, dann haben wir jetzt also einen Plan, wie wir Anor erledigen, wie wir ihn daran hindern abzuhauen, aber keine Ahnung wo er steckt.", fasste Dean die momentane Situation zusammen.

Bobby brummte unwirsch. „Das wird ja wohl rauszufinden sein."

„Wir könnten nach Wetteranomalien suchen", schlug Sam vor. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Anor nicht mutterseelenalleine irgendwo hocken und auf den Beginn seiner Weltherrschaft warten wird."

Dean und Bobby lachten.

„Gute Idee", sagte Bobby dann. „Er wird sich mit einer Armee von Dämonen umgeben und eine Suche nach offensichtlichen Anzeichen dämonischer Aktivitäten kann zumindest unsere Suche eingrenzen."

„Außerdem muss es irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt geben, welchen Ort er sich für sein Hauptquartier aussucht", murmelte Sam halblaut, als spräche er seine Gedanken laut aus. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass jemand wie Anor den Ort seines Aufstiegs willkürlich auswählt."

„Interessanter Gedanke." Bobby schien von Sams Worten angetan. „Was für einen Ort würde jemand wie Anor sich auswählen? Einen symbolischen Ort? So wie ihr die Begegnung in Chicago geschildert habt, ist er nicht einer dieser tumben Dämonen, die man sonst immer trifft."

Sam nickte. „Er kam mir vor, als hätte er durchaus einen gewissen Sinn für Ironie, wenn ich daran denke, dass er die steinernen Wasserspeicher verwendet hat, um uns anzugreifen."

Dean schwieg. Er lauschte zwar den Worten seines Bruders und Bobbys, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu dem Traum, den er gehabt hatte, als er im Impala erwacht war. Er konnte es nicht greifen, aber irgendetwas sagte ihm dass der Traum eine Bedeutung hatte.

Nur konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie es helfen sollte, Anor zu finden, denn der Ort, den er gesehen hatte, war viel zu diffus gewesen. Er konzentrierte sich, versuchte sich an mehr, als das alte, heruntergekommene Gebäude und den See zu erinnern. Hatte er irgendetwas bemerkt, das als Hinweis auf den Ort interpretiert werden konnte, an dem sich Haus und See befanden? Irgendein Schild, eine markante Silhouette am Horizont?

So sehr er sich auch das Hirn zermarterte, er konnte sich an keinen Hinweis erinnern, alles wurde von dem Eindruck der verschlingenden Dunkelheit überlagert und wie schon in dem Traum, hatte Dean auch jetzt das Gefühl panischer Luftnot und er konnte spüren, wie ihm kalter Angstschweiß ausbrach. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich davon zu lösen, in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren, denn ein Rest Vernunft in ihm sagte ihm, dass er in Sicherheit war, dass ihm nichts passieren konnte, dass das nur die Erinnerung an einen Traum war.

Und gerade das machte ihm in einem Winkel seines Geistes noch mehr Angst, als alles andere. Nach Allem, was er gesehen und erlebt hatte, wie konnte ein Traum, oder besser gesagt, die Erinnerung an einen Traum solche lähmende Todesangst bei ihm auslösen?

„Dean? Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Mann?"

Dean zuckte zusammen und brachte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen hervor, als seine ruckartige Bewegung einen reißenden Schmerz seine Wirbelsäule hinunter schickte. 'Verfluchte Schlampe', dachte Dean, während er spürte, wie der Schmerz wieder etwas abebbte. Hopes Attacke hatte doch mehr Spuren hinterlassen, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Nach Anors Angriff war er einfach noch nicht wieder fit gewesen, sich von ihr schon wieder durch den Raum schleudern zu lassen.

„Dean?" Sams Stimme klang nun eindeutig besorgt.

„Alles okay", brachte Dean mühsam hervor und wusste in dem Moment, als er es gesagt hatte, dass Sam ihm kein Wort glaubte. Sie kannten sich einfach zu gut, um einander etwas vormachen zu können. Das einzige Zugeständnis, das sie einander in solchen Situationen machten, war es, so zu tun, als glaube man dem anderen die offensichtliche Lüge, um ihm Zeit zu geben.

Er warf Sam einen 'frag-nicht'-Blick zu und wandte sich dann an Bobby.

„Wo waren wir?"

-tbc


	31. Kapitel 30: The List

**Kapitel 30: The List**

Auch Bobbys Blick war nun besorgt.

„Sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist, Junge?"

Dean nickte. „Ich bin ziemlich angeschlagen nach Hopes Flugstunde, aber mit einer Handvoll Schmerztabletten wird's schon gehen."

Er überlegte einen Moment, ob er Sam, Bobby und Castiel von dem Traum erzählen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken dann jedoch wieder. Es waren keine konkreten Hinweise darin gewesen und die Empfindungen, die die dunkle Wolke in ihm ausgelöst hatte, konnte er ohnehin nicht in Worte fassen. Selbst wenn er es gewollte hätte, was keineswegs der Fall war. Er war Dean Winchester und wenn er anfing, über Gefühle in Träumen zu reden, dann würden Bobby und Sam ihn höchstwahrscheinlich in den Panic Room sperren und versuchen, herauszufinden, ob er besessen oder ausgetauscht war, oder schlicht und einfach den Verstand verloren hatte.

Er grinste schief. „Jetzt hört auf, mich anzusehen, als ob ich ein kranker Welpe bin. Ich hab' schon schlimmeres erlebt und überstanden."

Sam sah zwar noch immer zweifelnd drein, drang aber nicht weiter in seinen Bruder. Trotzdem hatte Dean das untrügliche Gefühl, sein Bruder ahnte, dass da mehr war, als einfach nur die Schmerzen von den Verletzungen.

Castiel trat an Dean heran und musterte ihn mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf.

„Du solltest Kendra nach Medizin fragen, Dean", sagte er ruhig.

„Du vertraust Kendras Fähigkeiten, Cas?" Der ungläubige Ton war unüberhörbar.

„Ihre Fähigkeiten sind unbestritten, nur ..." Castiel unterbrach sich, starrte einen kurzen Moment an die Wand hinter Dean und verstummte.

„Was, Cas?" Dean klang alarmiert, doch der Engel schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Macht einfach weiter", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, doch in seinem Tonfall war klar zu hören, dass er keine weitere Erklärung abgeben würde.

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay. Was haben wir als Anhaltspunkte?"

Zwar war seine Neugier geweckt, was Castiels Verhalten anging, aber er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt, die Zeichen zu erkennen, wenn der Engel sich verschlossen gab.

Dean und Bobby sahen das offenbar genauso, denn nach kurzen Blicken zu Castiel wandten sie sich wieder dem aktuellen Problem zu.

„Anzeichen verstärkter, dämonischer Aktivität", sagte Bobby und machte sich eine Notiz.

„Und Orte mit besonderer Bedeutung. Was immer das heißen mag", fügte Sam hinzu. „Wenn wir nur mehr über Anor wüssten, um rauszufinden, was er als besonders ansieht."

„Moment mal", rief Dean aus und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Was war das noch mal mit der Mine, in der er erschaffen wurde?"

„Du meinst, er nimmt den Ort seiner Geburt als Hauptquartier?", fragte Sam.

„Gar kein schlechter Gedanke", warf Bobby ein. „Vielleicht nicht direkt die dreckige Mine, aber ein Ort, der ähnlich ist."

„Inwiefern ähnlich?", bohrte Sam nach. „Was den Ort angeht, oder etwas Unterirdisches?"

„Eher was das Ambiente angeht", warf Dean in ätzendem Spott ein. „Diese Typen stehen doch auf sowas, oder? Wie war das noch mit all den Toten in der Mine, die nach dem Einsturz qualvoll ums Leben gekommen waren?"

Bobby suchte schnell die Informationen heraus und fasste noch einmal zusammen, was damals in der Mine passiert war und warum sie nun 'Devil's Pit' genannt wurde.

„Ein Ort, an dem schreckliches Leiden stattgefunden hat also."

„Das heißt, wir suchen nach einem Ort schrecklichen Leids? Weißt du, wie viele Schlachtfelder es im Bürgerkrieg gegeben hat?"

„Kein Kriegsschauplatz, es muss ein Ort sein, an dem Unschuldige gelitten haben."

„Also kommt jeder verdammte Keller in Frage, in dem ein Serienkiller seine Opfer gefoltert hat?"

„Ja, so ungefähr."

Dean seufzte. Das grenzte die Suche nicht wirklich ein, es gab einfach zu viele Irre in der Geschichte des Landes, die Orte mit einer Aura des Grauens hinterlassen hatten.

Sam hingegen schien die Sache nicht ganz so pessimistisch zu sehen.

„Wenn wir also die Suchparameter kombinieren, dann dürfte das die Liste der Ergebnisse ganz gut verkürzen", sagte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Orte mit einer schlimmen Vergangenheit und jüngeren Anzeichen dämonischer Aktivität", fügte er dann murmelnd hinzu, während er die Suchbegriffe in Bobbys Programm eintippte.

Einige Zeit später – der Computer arbeitet laut der Statusanzeige noch an dem Suchauftrag – kam Kendra die Treppe herunter und gesellte sich zu den Männern. Sie hielt einen ledernen Beutel in der Hand und ihr Gesicht zierte ein triumphierendes Lächeln.

„Ich habe Schutzrunen für die Zeugen gefertigt", sagte sie und hielt den Beutel hoch. „Jeder von ihnen muss eines der Amulette um den Hals tragen, dann ist zumindest gewährleistet, dass kein Dämon sich ihrer bemächtigen kann."

Dann wandte sie sich an Bobby. „Ich brauche eine Liste der Zeugen und ihrer Adressen. Je eher ich anfange, sie zusammen zu bringen, desto besser stehen unsere Chancen, sie zur rechten Zeit an den rechten Ort zu bringen."

Bobby nickte und wühlte in den Stapeln mit Ausdrucken von den Brandorten. Gleichzeitig begann er eine Liste mit Namen und Adressen zu schreiben, sobald er in einem der Artikel fündig wurde.

„Seid ihr bei der Suche nach einem Ort weitergekommen?", fragte sie Sam und Dean, während Bobby noch mit dem Erstellen Liste beschäftigt war.

Sam nickte und berichtete, welche Ideen sie gehabt hatten und wie der Computer ihnen nun eine Auswahl von möglichen Orten finden sollte.

Kendra nickte mit nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck. „Vielleicht solltet ihr bei der Auswahl noch darauf achten, dass der Ort zwar ein hohes Potenzial für soziale Unzufriedenheit haben sollte, aber gleichzeitig in letzter Zeit ausgesprochen unauffällig war."

Fragende Blicke folgten ihren Worten und sie begann ihre Gedanken zu erklären.

„Anor wird sicher nicht alleine sein wollen, wenn er beginnt, seine Macht auszuweiten. Also braucht er Menschen, derer er sich für seine Dämonen bedienen kann. Es ist deutlich einfacher, Menschen zu benutzen, die unzufrieden sind, frustriert und voller aggressiver Gefühle gegenüber allem, was nicht so wie sie selber ist. Optimal sind Orte, die voller solcher Menschen sind."

Dean nickte, das ergab durchaus Sinn. „Aber warum sollte so ein Ort besonders unauffällig sein? Meistens ist doch dort gerade die Kriminalität besonders hoch."

„Richtig. Und sowas kann leicht externe Behörden auf den Plan rufen, weshalb jemand wie Anor das sicher vermeiden möchte. Ich schätze, das Letzte, was er braucht, sind FBI-Agenten, die in seinem Hauptquartier herumschnüffeln und merken, dass Menschen sich verändert haben, oder verschwunden sind. Nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, diese Agenten ebenfalls zu töten, aber letztendlich ist der intelligentere Weg, jede Form von Aufmerksamkeit zu vermeiden, bis er bereit ist, auf seine eigene Weise Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken." Sie gab ein trockenes Lachen von sich, das recht sarkastisch klang.

Sam schrieb sich Stichworte auf, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Ich fürchte, das können wir für die ersten Suchparameter nicht verwenden. Es hilft uns allerdings ziemlich wahrscheinlich, die Ergebnisse der ersten Suche zu sieben. Wenn wir erstmal eine Liste mit Ortsnamen haben, die den primären Suchkriterien entsprechen, dann können wir sehen, welche Orte den Frustrations-Index sprengen."

Dean und Kendra grinsten.

Sam erinnerte sich an Cold Valley, den Ort der Mine, wo sie auf genau solche Menschen getroffen waren. Er erwähnte den Ort und Dean stimmte ihm zu. Der ganze Ort repräsentierte genau die Atmosphäre, die Kendra beschrieben hatte, was ja auch kein Wunder war, wenn man bedachte, was dort geschehen war. Sam fragte sich im Stillen, wie viele der Menschen, die sie dort gesehen hatten, von Dämonen besetzt gewesen, oder zumindest den Einflüsterungen finsterer Mächte erlegen waren."

Bobby erhob sich, schob einige Papiere wieder zu einem Stapel zusammen und reichte Kendra ein Blatt Papier.

„Hier, die Liste der Zeugen. Acht Personen, die gesehen haben, wie eine dunkle Gestalt sich von den Brandorten entfernte. Sie alle sagen, es war etwas Unnatürliches daran, kein Mensch hätte so aus den Flammen steigen können."

Kendra überflog die Liste, nickte und dankte Bobby.

„Ich sollte mich dann auf den Weg machen, das ist eine Menge Arbeit, die da auf mich wartet."

Sie betrachtete noch einmal die kleinen, hölzernen Amulette, die deutlich sichtbar eine eingeschnitzte Rune trugen, wog sie in ihrer Hand und ließ sie dann wieder in den Lederbeutel gleiten, den sie an ihrem Gürtel befestigte.

„Ich werde Hilfe brauchen, was den Transport angeht", sagte sie dann mit deutlich ironischem Unterton an Castiel gewandt.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Engels verschloss sich zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske.

„Ich bin kein …" Er verstummte, musterte Kendra einen Moment lang, die bei seinem Widerspruch die linke Augenbraue gehoben hatte, und nickte dann.

„Wird deine Kraft reichen?", fragte Dean und runzelte die Stirn, als er begriff, was Kendra wollte.

Castiel nickte knapp und Kendra machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich werde das fliegende Kerlchen schon nicht überfordern, keine Sorge. Er soll mich nur an die Orte bringen, an denen sich die Zeugen befinden, dann kann er sich ausruhen. Mit den Zeugen reden möchte ich sowieso lieber alleine, seine etwas …" sie hüstelte, um ein Kichern zu überspielen, „… pompöse Art, sich vorzustellen, könnte sich verstörend auf die Zeugen auswirken."

Dean grinste bei dem Gedanken, wie Castiel sich gerne mit den Worten ‚Ich bin ein Engel des Herrn' vorstellte und welche Wirkung das auf die meisten Menschen hatte.

Nach einem letzten Blick in die Runde trat Kendra zu Castiel und ergriff seinen Arm.

„Los geht's!"

Mit dem vertrauten Rauschen waren die beiden verschwunden.

Sam erhob sich, reckte sich und nuschelte etwas vor sich hin, das verdächtig nach ‚noch etwas hinlegen' klang.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war Dean auf den Beinen und packte ihn am Arm.

„Sammy, wir müssen reden", sagte er und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Seufzend nickte Sam und Dean wandte sich der Eingangstür zu. „Draußen", murmelte er, während er die Tür öffnete. „Ich brauche frische Luft."

-tbc


	32. Kapitel 31: Stormy Weather

**Kapitel 31: Stormy Weather**

Sie traten auf die Veranda und sahen sich kurz um.

„Lass uns ein paar Schritte laufen, okay?"

In schweigendem Einvernehmen gingen sie über den Schrottplatz, vorbei an noch halbwegs brauchbaren Wagen, die darauf warteten ausgeschlachtet zu werden, bis hin zum Rand des weitläufigen Geländes, wo die traurigen Skelette einstiger Autos vor sich hin rosteten.

Dean versuchte verzweifelt einen Anfang zu finden, aber irgendwie wollten ihm die richtigen Worte nicht einfallen.

Sam hingegen ahnte genau, worüber sein Bruder reden wollte und er wusste nicht, wie er es erklären, wie er sich rechtfertigen sollte, dass er so dermaßen versagt hatte, im Angesicht Luzifers. Wie hatte er nur dessen verführerischen Worten zuhören können, ihnen sogar Glauben schenken können. Wenn auch nur für einen winzigen Moment, aber das Leben als Winchester hatte ihn gelehrt, dass schon der kleinste Moment der Schwäche entsetzliche Konsequenzen haben konnte. Sie fuhren fort, schweigend zu gehen und es war für jeden von ihnen auf eine eigene Weise unangenehm. Für den einen, weil er nicht wusste, wie er das Gespräch am besten beginnen, für den anderen, weil er nicht wusste, wie er es vermeiden sollte.

Schließlich gab Dean sich einen Ruck. „Sammy, was Luzifer mit dir gemacht hat …"

Sam zuckte zusammen, wie unter einem Hieb. „Ich weiß, ich hätte mich wehren müssen. Wenn ich daran denke, wie lange Dad und du standgehalten haben … ich … ich weiß nicht, was das war …"

Er verstummte, wie hätte er auch das Gefühl des Versagens in Worte fassen sollen? Nichts wollte ihm gelingen, was bei anderen so einfach wirkte.

„Ich …", begann er erneut, wurde jedoch von Dean mit einer ruckartigen Handbewegung zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Unsinn. Er hat auf Pacino gemacht und du hattest keine Chance. Manchmal ist das einfach so. Dafür arbeiten wir ja zusammen, damit wir aufeinander aufpassen und keiner einen von uns kalt erwischen kann, okay?"

Sam nickte zögernd. „Okay."

„So eine Scheiße passiert nur, wenn wir getrennt werden", fasste Dean das Gehörte zusammen und klang so, als würde er damit abschließen.

Einen Augenblick lang gingen sie schweigend weiter, dann riss ein vernehmliches Knirschen sie aus ihren Gedanken, als der vordere Teil eines uralten VW-Busses sich aus dem Stapel rechts neben ihnen löste und mit Geschepper auf den Weg vor ihnen krachte.

Sie sprangen mit einem Satz zurück, ihre Körper gespannt, ihr Blick aufmerksam, als die Instinkte erfahrener Jäger das Kommando übernahmen.

Zuerst sah es aus, als wäre hier einfach nur ein Stapel altes Blech in sich zusammengesackt, der Haufen, von dessen Spitze sich der Teil des Busses gelöst hatte, schwankte noch leicht, während sich der Staub des Bodens um das abgestürzte Wrack langsam wieder legte.

Wie groteske Finger zeigten die abgerissenen und verbogenen Streben, die aus dem halben Bus ragten, in unterschiedliche Richtungen und als wäre das ein Hinweis, kam mehr Bewegung in die sie umgebenden Wände aus verrottenden Wagen.

oooOOOooo

**16. Oktober 2010 - Westminster, Maryland**

Kendra hastete die Straßen entlang in Richtung Fluss. Sie hatte sich von Castiel in der Nähe der Wohnung von Jeffrey McFadden absetzen lassen und sich dann alleine zu dem Haus begeben. Als sie ihn nicht angetroffen hatte, war sie dem Besitzer des Gemüseladens an der Ecke darüber aufgeklärt worden, dass Mr. McFadden wahrscheinlich auf seiner üblichen Joggingtour am Fluss sei. Der freundliche Ladenbesitzer hatte sie im Vertrauen darüber aufgeklärt, dass die Nachbarschaft darüber spekulieren, ob Jeff am diesjährigen Marathon teilnehmen wolle, da er in den letzten Tagen sein Trainingspensum verdoppelt habe. Allerdings mache man sich auch Gedanken um seinen Job, denn seit ein paar Tagen wäre er nicht mehr zur Arbeit gegangen. Und überhaupt sei der sonst so korrekte Jeffrey in letzter Zeit merkwürdig, wenn sie verstehe, was er meine.

Kendra hatte sich den gesamten Klatsch geduldig angehört, die für sie relevanten Informationen herausgefiltert und sich dann unverzüglich und ziemlich besorgt auf den Weg gemacht.

oooOOOooo

Jeffrey McFadden lief. Seit Tagen war er nun nicht mehr in der Lage, sich zu konzentrieren und seine Arbeit zu erledigen und so hatte er sich schweren Herzens krank gemeldet. Er wusste, dass damit sein Job auf dem Spiel stand, denn sein Chef würde die Kanzlei nicht lange alleine führen können. Zu sehr hatte er sich in den letzten Jahren auf Jeffrey verlassen und war in keiner Weise in die Akten der Klienten eingearbeitet. Eigentlich hatte er in den letzten Jahren kaum mehr gemacht, als neue Klienten an Land zu ziehen, Rechnungen zu schreiben und das eingehende Geld von seiner Frau ausgeben lassen.

Es war Jeffreys unermüdliche Arbeit, die ihnen dieses Leben ermöglichte und er wusste, dass er bald wieder im Büro erscheinen musste, wollte er diesen Job behalten.

Dennoch war ihm diese Tatsache seit einigen Tagen ziemlich egal. Er verstand es selber nicht, denn die Arbeit war sein ein und alles gewesen, doch je mehr die Kopfschmerzen und Konzentrationsstörungen ihn im Griff hatten, desto mehr entfernte er sich mental und emotional von seinem bisherigen Leben.

Er lief mechanisch, ließ den Blick schweifen und versuchte die düsteren Gedanken an den Albtraum zu verdrängen, während er sich auf die Bilder konzentrierte, die sich ihm auf seinem vertrauten Weg am Flussufer boten.

Sonnenlicht, das durch die Äste und welk werdenden Blätter der Weiden fiel, die das Ufer säumten. Zwei andere Jogger, die in weiter Entfernung ihr Tempo anzogen und sich augenscheinlich beim Laufen angeregt unterhielten. Leises Rascheln in den Weiden, als ein leichter Wind aufkam. Passanten, die auf dem Fußweg der Straße, die neben dem Uferweg entlanglief, hastig ihrem Ziel zueilten, oder einfach nur in der Sonne schlenderten.

Der Mann, der an den Stamm einer Weide gelehnt dastand und ihn beobachtete.

Moment mal, diesen Mann hatte er doch schon vor einer halben Stunde gesehen. Ihn und … Jeff stutzte und wäre beinahe aus dem Rhythmus geraten, doch die Routine seines Körpers schaffte es, ihn im Gleichgewicht zu halten. Mechanisch lief er weiter, während sein Blick den Mann mit der hellen Hose und dem marineblauen Kapuzenshirt musterte, der ihm so bekannt vorkam. Er könnte schwören, dass eben dieser Mann vor zwei Stunden an der Ecke seiner Straße gestanden und interessiert eine Aubergine inspiziert hatte.

Und da waren in seiner Straße noch zwei Kerle gewesen, die ihm undeutlich in Erinnerung waren. Hatte er sie dort schon in den Tagen zuvor gesehen? Jeff verfluchte seine Unaufmerksamkeit, aber er hatte noch nie viel Interesse für seine Umwelt aufgebracht, wenn er lief.

Er versuchte den Mann genauer zu erkennen, aber noch war er zu weit entfernt. Der Kerl stand dort ganz leger herum und schien keinen Hehl daraus zu machen, dass er Jeff beobachtet.

Schnell ließ dieser den Blick schweifen, ob er die anderen beiden Kerle irgendwo entdecken konnte. Doch sie waren nirgendwo zu sehen und Jeff schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigene Idiotie. Wenn er jetzt auch noch anfing, Paranoia zu entwickeln, wäre es wirklich an der Zeit, sich einen Therapeuten zu suchen.

Er lief weiter, bereit, das Ganze als einen Streich seiner überreizten Phantasie abzutun, doch als er auf Höhe des Baumes ankam, an dem der Mann gestanden hatte, tat dieser hervor und stellte sich Jeffrey in den Weg.

Jeff versuchte einen Bogen zu laufen, um ihn zu umgehen, doch da traten zwei weitere Männer aus dem dichten Gewirr der herabhängenden Weidenzweige heraus und postierten sich rechts und links von Kapuzenshirt.

Jeff bremste ab, um einen Zusammenstoß zu vermeiden und strauchelte. Nur mit Mühe konnte er das Gleichgewicht halten und stützte keuchend die Hände auf die Oberschenkel.

„Was wollen Sie? Ich habe kein Geld bei mir!" Er sah sich hastig um, ob da irgendwo Leute auf dem Gehweg waren, die seine missliche Lage bemerken und ihm zu Hilfe eilen konnten. Oder die zumindest den Notruf wählen und einen Überfall melden würden. Doch da waren nur ein paar Menschen in zu weiter Entfernung, die hastig auf den Eingang der U-Bahn zustrebten.

„Wir wollen dein Geld nicht", zischte der erste Typ bedrohlich und Jeff erfasste das untrügliche Gefühl, dass er in ernsten Schwierigkeiten war. „Du hast etwas gesehen, das du nicht hättest sehen sollen."

„Ich … ich habe nichts gesehen", stammelte Jeff und wusste instinktiv, dass die Schwierigkeiten exponential zugenommen hatten. „Ich werde niemandem etwas sagen!"

„Nein, das wirst du nicht", erwiderte der Mann lächelnd und seine Augen wurden schwarz. Eine eisige Hand griff nach Jeffs Eingeweiden und das schrille Alarmpiepen seiner Pulsuhr klang wie aus weiter Ferne in seine Ohren, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass seine Herzfrequenz den kritischen Bereich erreicht hatte. Instinktiv wich er einen Schritt zurück, doch die drei Männer schlossen den Abstand zwischen ihnen sofort wieder und setzten die Bewegung auf ihn zu fort.

Die Augen der beiden anderen Männer waren nun auch schwarz und obwohl das unmöglich war, war sich Jeff sicher, dass es nicht seiner Einbildung entsprungen war.

Während die drei Männer bedrohlich auf ihn zukamen, frischte plötzlich der Wind auf und aus der leichten Brise von eben wurden ungezügelte Böen. Es schien fast so, als drängte sich die Luft zwischen ihn und seine Angreifer.

Auch das konnte nur ein Produkt seines verwirrten Geistes sein, stellte ein Teil von Jeffs Verstand fest, während der Rest versuchte, nicht in Panik zu verfallen.

Immer stärker toste der Wind nun und die drei Gestalten vor ihm hatten ihre liebe Mühe, sich auf den Beinen zu halten, während sie langsam, aber sicher auf das Flussufer zu getrieben wurden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Jeff eine Bewegung und dann sah er eine Frau, die mit ausgestreckten Händen auf ihn zukam. Sie bewegte sich langsam, den Blick konzentriert auf seine drei Angreifer gerichtet, während sich ihre Lippen unablässig bewegten. Worte konnte er nicht hören, doch das schien auch unmöglich, weil der Sturm inzwischen jedes Wort von ihren Lippen weggerissen hätte.

Schließlich stand die Frau neben ihm. Sie war nicht sehr groß und hatte ihre braunen Haare locker im Nacken zusammengebunden. Ein Teil von ihm fragte sich, warum sie nicht vom Wind zerzaust wurden, aber irgendwie schien ihn inzwischen nichts mehr zu wundern.

Sie wandte den Blick von den drei Männern ab und sah ihn an.

„Laufen Sie! Schnell!", rief die Frau ihm durch den tosenden Sturm zu, doch Jeff stand wie erstarrt da und beobachtete das Schauspiel, das sich vor seinen ungläubigen Augen darbot.

Die drei Angreifer hatten inzwischen die Weiden erreicht und deren Äste peitschten im Wind, schlugen die Männer, die versuchten, mit den Armen wenigstens ihre Gesichter zu schützen.

Und wie auf ein unsichtbares Kommando begannen die langen, dünnen und biegsamen Weidenzweige sich um die Arme und Beine der drei Kerle zu schlingen, fesselten sie und zogen sie näher an die Bäume heran. Ganz offensichtlich zerquetschten die starken Äste die Muskeln und Knochen, denn nun schrieen ihre Opfer lauthals, was sogar durch das Brüllen des Sturms zu hören war. Unerbittlich zerrten die Zweige weiterhin an ihnen und Jeff bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel wie die Hände der Frau sich langsam bewegten, als führe sie unsichtbare Schnüre. Ihr Gesicht war eine harte Maske und der Ausdruck ihrer Augen erschreckte Jeff ebenso sehr, wie es die schwarzen Augen seiner Angreifer getan hatten. Obwohl ihre Augen weiterhin ein normales Braun hatten, war der Ausdruck von unsagbarer Kälte und Abscheu.

Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung beendete die Frau das Grauen, das sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Die Weidenzweige hoben die drei Männer in die Luft und schleuderten sie in den Fluss, dessen Oberfläche wild zu brodeln begonnen hatte. Tosend erhoben sich Wogen und verschluckten die drei Männer. Dann wurde der Fluss wieder ruhig, als wäre nichts geschehen, während der Wind schlagartig nachließ und wieder zu der milden Brise wurde, die er zuvor gewesen war.

Einen Moment lang fragte sich Jeffrey, ob keiner der Menschen, die er vorher auf der Straße gesehen hatte, den Vorfall bemerkt hatte. Doch dann begriff er, dass sie alle so sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt gewesen waren, dass sie ihre Umwelt kaum wahrnahmen. Der aufkommende Wind, der die Frau begleitet hatte, schien ein Übriges getan zu haben, die anderen Leute zu beschäftigen und abzulenken. Ohne es bewusst wahrzunehmen befiel Jeffrey ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl bei der Erkenntnis.

Er sah zu der Frau, die ihn nun ebenfalls musterte und war sich nicht darüber im Klaren, ob er sie als seine Retterin ansehen sollte, oder als eine noch größere Bedrohung, als es die drei schwarzäugigen Angreifer gewesen waren. Dann erhellte ein warmes Lächeln ihre Züge und seine Zweifel an ihren Motiven wurden zerstreut.

Sie lächelte ihn warm an. „Mein Name ist Kendra. Kommen Sie mit, wir müssen reden."

-tbc


	33. Kapitel 32: Play Nice, My Children

**Kapitel 32:** **Play Nice, My Children**

**16.** **Oktober 2010 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Immer mehr Blechtrümmer stürzten auf die Brüder hinab, die blitzschnell nach scharfkantigen Metallteilen gegriffen hatten und diese nun wie Waffen vor sich hielten. Rücken an Rücken standen sie da und beobachteten aufmerksam, was um sie herum geschah.

Wie aus dem Nichts traten nun mehrere Dämonen aus den sie umgebenden Schrotthaufen hervor.

Der Kampf begann so schnell, so routiniert, dass beide Brüder kaum merkten, was geschah. Zu vertraut waren die Abläufe im Laufe der letzten Jahre geworden und zu eingespielt waren sie als Team, als dass da große Verwunderung möglich gewesen wäre. Allenfalls ein kurzer Gedanke, wieso hier, wieso jetzt, aber das spielte keine Rolle.

Es war niemals nachvollziehbar, warum Dämonen zu einer bestimmten Zeit oder an einem bestimmten Ort angriffen, sie alle wollten die Winchesters vernichten, soviel war ihnen immer gemeinsam.

Dean stöhnte, als sein schmerzender Rücken den Strapazen des Kampfes ausgesetzt wurde, aber das aufpeitschende Adrenalin überdeckte den Schmerz schnell. Mit schnellen Bewegungen rammte er seine Waffe in die Körper der Dämonen, die ihn angriffen und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Sam es ihm gleich tat. Dazu benutzte sein Bruder seine Kräfte, mit denen er einzelne Dämonen auf Distanz hier, oder sie von sich schleuderte, wenn mehrere sich ihm näherten.

Als wüssten diese Ausgeburten der Hölle, dass Sam der gefährlichere Gegner war, konzentrierten sich die Angriffe auf ihn. Dean bemerkte das einerseits mit Erleichterung, andererseits mit Sorge, denn so stark Sam auch sein mochte, auch er konnte das nicht unendlich lange durchhalten.

Allerdings kam Dean nicht wirklich dazu, sich viele Gedanken zu machen, denn auch er wurde kräftig bedrängt. Trotz seiner schnellen Reaktion und der scharfkantigen Waffe, die sich tief in die Körper der Dämonen bohrte und schreckliche Wunden riss, merkte er, dass ihre Chancen schlecht waren. Es waren zu viele Dämonen und sie gaben trotz schwerer Verletzungen nicht auf, sondern schleppten sich blutend wieder in den Kampf, bis die Körper irgendwann aufgaben. Selbst Sam war es nicht möglich, sie endgültig zu erledigen, den die beständigen Angriffe ließen ihm nicht die Zeit, die Dämonen zu zwingen, die Körper zu verlassen.

Wenn hier nicht bald Hilfe auftauchte, dann waren sie verloren.

„Vorsicht! Von rechts!", keuchte Sam und hob die Hand, um einen Dämon, der versuchte, ihm die knochigen Finger um den Hals zu legen, von sich zu schleudern. Er spürte, wie sich Erschöpfung bemerkbar machte, aber die Sorge um Dean überwog.

Der Dämon, vor dem Sam gewarnt hatte, bezahlte seinen Angriff mit einer klaffenden Wunde quer über dem Gesicht, als Dean seine improvisierte Waffe wie ein Schwert schwang. Die Bewegung war kraftvoll und zielsicher, aber sein Gesicht war vor Anstrengung verzerrt.

Dann trat plötzlich eine unnatürliche Stille ein und als Sam den Kopf drehte, sah er sie.

Der Wind ließ ihre weißblonden Haare wie ein Aura um ihren Kopf wehen und ihre hellblauen Augen waren kalt wie Eis.

Hope machte eine Handbewegung und die Brüder flogen mehrere Meter weit, um dann krachend auf dem Boden zu landen. Dean traf es etwas besser, er landete relativ weich auf dem sandigen Boden, doch Sam schlug mit voller Wucht gegen die alten Autos.

Langsam ging sie auf Dean zu und zog ihn an seinem Hemd auf die Beine. Er versuchte, nach dem Stück Schrott zu greifen, das ihm als Waffe gedient hatte, doch sein Sturz hatte es einige Meter von ihm entfernt landen lassen. Ohne jede Anstrengung hob Hope ihn hoch und ließ ihn neben seinem Bruder zu Boden fallen.

Dann baute sie sich drohend vor den Brüdern auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Sie sind genauso meine Kinder, wie ihr es seid. Wenn ich herrsche, möchte ich nicht, dass meine Kinder sich streiten. Ist das klar?"

Beide Winchesters starrten sie ungläubig an. Mit allem hatten sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit einer Überdämonin, die sich wie eine erzürnte Mutter aufführte.

Die Dämonen grinsen triumphierend, und der hagere Typ mit den knochigen Händen, der versucht hatte, Sam zu erwürgen, stieß ein schrilles Kichern aus.

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung und einem wütenden Zischen drehte Hope sich zu den Dämonen um, die feixend zusammen standen und ganz offensichtlich glaubten, Oberwasser zu haben.

„Das gilt genauso für euch!"

Sie machte eine Handbewegung und die Dämonen zerplatzen. Millionen kleiner Teilchen regneten wie eine pervertierte Konfetti-Salve auf den Schrott und den Weg hinab.

Hope drehte sich wieder zu den Brüdern um und musterte sie.

„Und nun zu euch beiden. Ihr seid unartige Jungs, das muss ich schon sagen und so, wie ich an meinen dämonischen Kindern ein Exempel statuieren musste, kann ich euch ebenso wenig ungestraft davon kommen lassen. Oh, warum konntet ihr nicht brave Kinder sein? Jetzt wird es furchtbar schmerzhaft für euch." Ihre Stimme klang hämisch, kein Funke Mitgefühl schwang darin mit, obwohl ihre Worte doch ganz anders langen.

Ein böses Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie den Blick langsam über die beiden Männer gleiten ließ, doch dann veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von einer Sekunde zur nächsten und ein schmerzgepeinigtes Wimmern entkam ihren Lippen. Sie krümmte sich und der Blick, den sie Sam nun zuwarf, war voller tiefer Verzweiflung.

„Flieht, solange ich es noch aufhalten kann. Lauft!", keuchte sie und sowohl Sam, als auch Dean ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen und hetzten zwischen den Reihen der gestapelten Schrottwagen hindurch, fort von der schrecklichen Aussicht, was Hope mit ihnen anstellen würde, wenn sie sie bekam.

oooOOOooo

Es war nicht schwer, die acht Personen zu überzeugen, an dem Ritual teilzunehmen, jedenfalls nicht, wenn man über Kendras Fähigkeit verfügte, den Menschen Vertrauen einzuflößen und mit ein wenig Magie ihre Unterstützung zu gewinnen.

Sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei, immerhin waren diese Menschen unschuldige Zeugen, die mit dem eigentlichen Kampf nichts zu tun hatten. Sie waren einfach nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen und hatten auf diese Weise eine Art Markierung erhalten, die sie qualifizierte, eine wesentliche Rolle im Kampf gegen das Böse zu spielen. Aber wenn man es recht betrachtete, gab es keine unschuldigen Unbeteiligten mehr, denn wenn Anor und seine Dämonen-Armee siegten, dann war es die Hölle für alle Menschen, beruhigte sie sich. Jetzt einen kleinen Teil beitragen zu können, war das Wenigste, was ein Mensch tun konnte.

Eine einzige Person widerstand ihrer Überzeugungskunst und das war Mrs. Louisa Donwell. Die alte Dame hatte sie nur steinern angesehen und dann im Brustton der Überzeugung erklärt, die Gestalt, die sie gesehen habe, wäre direkt aus der Hölle entstiegen, davon wäre sie inzwischen überzeugt. Kein Hexenwerk könne dagegen etwas ausrichten und sie werde ihre Hoffnung weiterhin in Gebete setzen, denn nur der Herr im Himmel oder die Heilige Mutter Gottes könnten da helfen.

Und so war es Castiel, der die gläubige Frau zur Mithilfe bewegen konnte. Überraschend sanft hatte er sich ihr vorgestellt und mit nur einem langen Blick in seine Augen hatte sie schweigend genickt, als er sie fragte, ob sie bereit sein, ihr Leben zu riskieren, um die Menschen vor den Kreaturen der Hölle zu retten.

Und so fanden sich die Zeugen zusammen, um von der Hexe und dem Engel an einen geschützten Ort gebracht zu werden, bis sie für das Ritual benötigt wurden.

-tbc


End file.
